


Primal

by Good_Luck_Charm



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fpreg, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post Calamity Ganon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Luck_Charm/pseuds/Good_Luck_Charm
Summary: It has taken almost three years to restore Hyrule castle and surrounding city into decent shape. Zelda is head of a council that works with leaders in Hyrule. As well as initiating a first response to handling the remaining taint of Ganon's blight. Link helps train a new guard force to fight this threat and protect the people. In recent times, the number of men and women that he has graduated is but a small army.Yet over the years, there is something that bothers him, a sickening, fearful sensation that creeps into his gut and crawls under his skin every time he witness it. People that are afflicted with a particular fever, they lose all rationality; biting and clawing. There's no found cure and most cases are taken into isolation, but killing the infected is also known through hushed whispers. It's a plague some call it, others a sickness, but its all caused by the same thing, Ganon's blight.Link tries not to let it get to him, he does his job, protecting the people. Infected or otherwise. Till something changed, this prickling sensation along the back of his neck, this flickering memory or what feels like a memory that makes his head spin.What if he was infected?And just what is a Primal?





	1. The Forty-Eighth Platoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody here in Soldier's armour with Knight's weapons. Horses also got their own Knight's gear.
> 
> Enjoy~!

_To my most treasured friend of all time, Link.  
  
I must acknowledge it has been quite some time since I last wrote. And you had been so swift in your reply, I do apologize.  
  
I have sent along a gift however, I recall you speaking of it in one of your past letters. I pray it still bears use to you. That opal was in the depths of the east reservoir, it has the most usual shape does it not? Reminded me of Bright-Eyed Crab, the battle claw of the males particularly. You've seen them around my home before, correct? One claw bigger than the other? Ah well, nonetheless, thought it was just leftovers of another creatures meal until I swam past. An empty shell would have been swept away from my swift swimming, yet it remained unhindered. I must declare, I was a tad hesitant in touching it at first.  
  
See, I was pinched by one when I was a mere child, both a painful and shameful moment I won't soon forget. I had been taunting the poor creature in a means of showing my bravery to the other children as none of the dare cross its path. It started off with a stick, though as with most things I did as a child I got too brash and I began to poke at it with my fingers in spots that it was unable to reach easily. I even got close enough to blow in it's face. That was to be my downfall, as I turned my head to boost yet again to the other children, with it's mighty claw it struck my left ear flipper. Then it was a chorus of screaming children running away in all directions from the first screaming child. I can't even recall how long it took for adults to catch me, let alone remove the crab's unrelenting grip. I feared my ear flipper would be ripped from my head. To say the least, the memory has left me scarred.  
  
You're probably laughing the whole time you read that, weren't you...  
  
I think the next time you don't know what to write, you should tell me a tale from your childhood. An embarrassing one too, we will have to set the score even.  
  
Until next time, Sidon.  
  
P.S  
The pathway to the domain has finally been restored to its former glory as it was all those years ago. I am safe to say that you could ride your loyal companion all the way to the palace._  
  
The Hylian smiled as he carefully folded the letter, slid it inside its fancy, navy coloured envelope and slipped the item back into his hip pouch. It was a funny picture to paint of a tiny Sidon prince running around with a crab strapped to his ear flap, no matter how many times he re-read the letter.  
  
“Captain, if I may?” Link looked to the man sitting across the table from him. Lounging as he sat with the chair backwards, stripped down to his gambeson, not even boots on his feet. Madas, figures, he hasn't had anything to distract him since the mob of Bokoblins they took care off five hours ago. When Link didn't give any sort of response, he took making eye contact as a sign he had permission to speak. “What gives with the letters? I mean, it's not like you're on the council committee or anythin'.”  
  
His sudden drop of respectful tone earned him a swift kick to the shin from Senza next to him. “Mind your tone when speaking to the Captain.” She scolded, but otherwise remained indifferent and continued on with writing in her log.  
  
“ _Yowch!_ That fuckn' hurts you-! _Arg!_ ” Grasping his afflicted leg with both hands. “You still have your fuckn' metal plated boots on too, ya moron!”  
  
“Then perhaps you should have kept your own boots on?” Ingo offered, but still couldn't help chuckling at his companion's suffering.  
  
“Like I need a green horn lecturin' me.” Madas spat and crossed his sore leg over so it would be out of range from another attack from the woman next to him.  
  
Link sighs softly, he had hoped that this mission would have given them all a chance to bond more closely as a team. But they didn't really seem to change after all their adrenalin wore off. During the battle they had supported each others weakness and blind spots. No major wounds came of it either, nothing a little salve and light bandages couldn't fix. It was the platoon's first large run with monsters, Bokoblins yes, though greatly out numbered and on horseback.  
  
_Close amidst the battle, yet fight like children off the field._ Looking around the table as they continued to bicker and mock one another. He decided that he too should start writing a report on the days events. Opening the book next to him and picking up the fountain quill, he began his log.  
  
_Date and time: xx month, xx day, xxxx year, 8:-_ He checked the Sheikah slate. _-37pm._  
_Location: Lake Hylia_  
_  
The mission was a success, the team preformed well under pressure. The Bokoblin mob that had over taken Hylia Bridge and blockaded themselves in was eliminated within an hour. Travel should resume without further problems._ _  
  
__Personal evaluation for each member-_ Pausing to glace up at the crew, whom to start with... Eyes falling upon the only silent member. Shad, the defender equipped with a halberd and the least experienced of the group had fallen asleep at the table after filling his belly. He was about Link's height, long black hair in a braid, lightly tanned skin and was older than Link too.  
  
Not counting the hundred year sleep that is...  
  
The man had joined the guard as a means of supporting his newly growing family, already having a daughter and a soon to be newborn in a few weeks. While the least experienced he may be, he was certainly stepping up to the plate, with only having been under the champion's wing for less than a year. Shad had proven a swift learner and determined to show his worth as a knight.  
  
_Shad needs to continue training his stamina. Still tends to burn out rather quickly after a fight has ended and takes time to fully recover._  
  
Next will be... Senza, specializing in short blades, rods and explosives. The only woman on the team, ginger wavy hair with the sides of her head shaved, emerald eyes and freckles absolutely everywhere. She was about a foot shorter than Link himself and certainly the smallest of them all. What she lacked however in size she made up in speed and ferocity. She could find the weak points on a target and strike with surprising might. But...  
  
_Senza still holds too tightly to her Sheikah training. Scolding her teammates for strategy and ability often after the fight, bringing down team's reliability in each other._  
  
Now for Ingo, the youngest and bearer of swords. Dark skin from living in the Southren Oasis of the desert all of his life, shaggy blond hair with four blue stained stripes on his right side. Apparently having something to do with his past job as a monster hunter, possibly some sort of tradition as he touches it up every new moon. Link never sought to ask the details as it never interfered with his training to become a knight. Ingo's years of hunting down monsters since he was thirteen is undeniable and certainly supports his team with his knowledge.  
  
_Ingo has much to offer his team, but still lacks maturity. His inability to take things seriously outside of monster hunting leaves his team treating him like a child, alienating him from team decisions._  
  
Last was Madas, the archer. It took great effort not to groan in disappointment as he looked up at the brunette, the eldest of the team. Link seldom wondered if this was what it felt like to have an elder brother. Obnoxious, quick tempered and short attention span aside. Madas looked out for everyone, knew how to prioritize his shots and the situation, even tending to his teams wounds. He had every making of a fine leader, to easily earn both respect and trust of his companions. Yet, due to pride or something, he ruined almost every opportunity by gloating his skill and worth. Honestly, Link thought that Madas was Revali's reincarnation some days.  
  
_Madas is still not ready._ He quickly wrote and concluded his report of the day. With a yawn he stood up from the table, did a light stretch of his arms and then began to gather his belongings. Quickly taking note that his log was suddenly gone, but this wasn't the first time.  
  
“Whadya mean I'm _'still not ready'_? Ready for what Cap? I work my freakn' butt off to keep ya all out of trouble, is that not good enough?” Madas asked bitterly as he tossed the book to the side, but was eagerly caught by Ingo. “All you write about is bad, unsatisfactory results and wanting us to train on more stupid things. Why not write about how precise my aim was today and how I covered Shad as he valiantly saved Ingo from being thrown off the bridge? Or how Senza's fatal strike to Bokoblin leader broke up the ranks when we were surrounded, we'd have more problems if not for her. Even Ingo's monster insight that aided in that very strategy!? Come on Cap! We did an astounding job out there, just admit it already, we're the best team you've trained yet.”  
  
There was silence for a moment as all four sets of eyes were on Madas. Link chuckled with a smile and signed, [I couldn't have said it better myself.] Then proceeded to reclaim his log and left the team enjoy the odd moment. Perhaps Madas was closer than he originally thought.  
  
“You think that highly of me...?” Senza clearly uncertain if she had heard that right, she had received praise of her efforts right?  
  
“I thought I was just getting in everyone’s way... Thanks Madas, I think that’s the nicest thing I've ever heard you speak of me in a fight.” The sleepy Shad all but grinned bashfully.  
  
“You mean you trusted me on the Bokoblin markings!? You weren't ignoring me?” Ingo was practically bouncing in his seat.  
  
“I, uh, that's-” Madas was in a recoil of shock of what he just blurted out loud. “I didn't mean it like that! Don't get so full of yourselves! I just saying that to get cocky punk to stop acting all high an' mighty!!”

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
“Pardon me, but you're part of the Hylian guard, correct?” Link hears a man ask, though it wasn't directed at him. Looking up from adjusting his saddle, noticing that it was Shad that was being spoken to.  
  
“I am, what seems to be the matter?” Shad asked with a warm smile.  
  
“I, well, my companion and I were wondering if we might request your assistance? We're doing an ecological study on the wild animals in the area.”  
  
To which the smile fell. “I'm sorry sir, we can't just except any request. We handle monster extermination, not animal research.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“If you insist on the matter, speak with the captain. I cannot help you.”  
  
Link took the cue and approached, giving a light wave in greeting before speaking. [I am the captain and I've heard everything. What my soldier stated is true, but you sought us out instead of the others. I will hear what you have to say.]  
  
However Shad had to translate as the man did not speak hands. “O-oh, thank you very much. The name is Straia, we have come all this way to investigate a rare species spotted in the area northwest of here. However, with all the monsters roaming around, we simply can't go any farther. To be so close to discovery...” Words trailing off as he muttered something to do with research.  
  
[Monsters? If you mean the Bokoblins, they have been taken care of as of yesterday.]  
  
“That's right... But there was even a monster that looked quite a lot like a horse. Is it still out there?”  
  
Both Link and Shad shared a glace. _Lynel._ That was definitely something that the Hylian guard would be sent to handle. While it was not what they were sent for, Link wasn't just going to ignore such a powerful monster roaming the area that was common for travellers. [Understood. I will take care of the monster. For the time being remain here.]  
  
“Bless Hylia, thank you kind sir! I can't express how excited I am for this opportunity!” Grasping Link's hand to shake it vigorously, much to his discomfort. But Link forced a smile and politely waited for his hand to be released.  
  
“What exactly are you researching out there anyway? Bugs?” Shad enquired out of sheer curiosity.  
  
“We'd heard that there was a giant horse living in the region. Apparently it can't be found anywhere else, likely part of a rare, local species.”  
  
“Giant horse..?”  
  
[Where might we find the monster?] Bringing the conversion back to it's original purpose. While odd the creature may sound, it wasn't their goal.  
  
“Hm? Oh, head out towards Taobab Grassland. You can't miss it.”

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
“Oi, Captain!” Madas came running up as Link mounted his horse. “What's this I hear about you goin’ to fight a Lynel by yourself!?”  
  
“You don't need to worry about the Captain, Madas.” Shad came up behind and gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulder. “He's done this a hundred times, he'll be just fine.”  
  
“That's not the point!” Shoving his teammate away. “I know Cap can handle just about anything the monsters can throw at him, but that's not why we're here! He's been training us personally for a reason! ”  
  
[A Lynel is no Bokoblin. Nor Moblin, this is a mighty creature of intelligence. It is best that you all stay here, I'll handle this and be back soon.]  
  
“Captain, as much as I do not like to admit this. I agree with Madas, somewhat...” Senza spoke up. “One Lynel should be something we can handle.”  
  
“Please, Captain.” Madas' fierce gaze meeting Link's calm, till Madas bowed his head. “Please let us prove ourselves.”  
  
Then Link whistled to gather everyone’s attention. [For all those wanting to face the Lynel. You are to follow my directions to the fullest. If at any point in time I signal a retreat, you are to get out immediately. Am I clear?]  
  
“Yes, Sir!” All four saluted simultaneously and then mounted up.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
Looking down from a hill top into the canyon did not prove to provide a better view point. There was turns and inconveniently placed thick trees up ahead, enough to hide a Lynel. Darbon Plains was clear, as was the Nautelle Wetlands. It was starting to feel like something was off. There had yet to be any indication of the beast, there were still herds of wild horses roaming, goats grazing and climbing the cliff sides. There was even the odd coyote. Nature didn't seem out of balance with the presence of a massive, bow wielding, fire breathing monster setting up home.  
  
Scouting still not bearing fruit, Link gently pulled on the reins to turn around and regroup. Not far off from his position, but out of sight.  
  
“No sign of it yet still?” Ingo questioned, leaning over his mare's plated neck with a board expression. “That man said it was out this way right? I hope we're not getting a prank played on us. I was really looking forward to this.”  
  
[Just because we haven't seen it yet, doesn't mean it hasn't seen us.]  
  
“Then we best go over our plan for both cases, attack and defence.” Madas groaned as he began stretching his shoulders out. They had hoped to find it first and then plan the attack knowing what land they could use to their advantage. But that was no longer an option.  
  
The plan of attack is to hinder it's movement by Madas' arrows to it's knees and shoulders. Senza is to use her ice rod to prevent any potential fire attacks and support Madas' for the first phase. Link and Ingo will act as distractions out of swinging range to discourage the Lynel from using a bow if it has one. Shad will stay out of line of sight for now, as his horse isn't fast enough to act as part of the distraction.  
  
Second phase, with the Lynel hindered, everyone should be able to pick it off at close range. The aim is to attack one after another to overwhelm or confuse it and hopefully prevent any direct hits against them.  
  
At any point the beast drops it's arms to the ground, they are to get the heck out of the way. Next to nothing will stop a Lynel's charge.  
  
The plan of defence if they get ambushed instead is relatively the same, but with more looking out for Shad, supplying him with cover if needed and with Link also using his bow.  
  
“Everyone good to go?” Madas checking to make sure the team was ready. “Anyone getting cold feet should turn back while they still can.”  
  
“That can be arranged.” Senza tapped her ice rod to Madas' boot, freezing it to the stirrup. The shiver that ran through his body rattled his armour plating and it took everything not to yell.  
  
“ _Fff-!_ Are you kiddin' me, Senza!?” He growled and tried to shake his foot free, while Ingo stifled his laugh. The woman didn't even seem to care, until she noticed Link's annoyed look.  
  
Snapping his fingers, Link signalled them to move forward.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

Now past the Oseira plains and the Taobab Grassland within sight. Yet still no Lynel and they had just entered a small clearing in the narrow path of the canyon. Link didn't like this one bit and the rest of the platoon also seemed on edge. Madas and Ingo to his rear, Senza behind them and at the end of the formation, Shad.  
  
But just as Link rounded the corner to leave the clearing, an arrow whizzed by, skimming across his horse's neck armour. Link held on as the horse cried out in shock and tried to turn her quickly, the next arrow wouldn't miss.  
  
“Lynel!” Shad urgently shouted “It's behind us!” They had been ambushed indeed, Shad was still in the clearing, he hadn't even seen initiated attack on Link.  
  
“Bad news, Shad, we've got two! Don't get lose focus now.” Madas rushed past Shad as he was stilled with unknowing what to do with these odds. They were trapped, there was no escape, the only chance they had was to fight. “Senza, you think you can distract this one for me? I believe the Captain and Ingo got the first one.”  
  
“Just don't shot me in the process! _Hah!_ ” She swung her rod, sending a blast of ice at the Red-Maned Lynel, hitting it square in the chest. Roaring in response it began to swing at her with its battered blade.  
  
Meanwhile Link was pelting the other big red like a pin cushion, Ingo was running circles around it, mocking the beast for giving its tail a trim.  
  
So far so good, despite not having the element of surprise. As the Lynel reared to stomp down on the swift spotted mare, Link took the opportunity to strike at the tender underbelly. It roared in pain, perhaps Link had struck a lung? But he had been distracted by the opening, it was too late to notice that the beast had swapped its weapon out for a bow. And it was already taking aim. _Madas!_  
  
Link gave a fast sharp whistle of warning, the team glanced to find out what their captain was trying to tell them. Eyes quickly locking onto the bow in the Lynel's paws.  
  
Acting quickly, Ingo leaped from his horse and drove his claymore into the large flank of the beast. But was he fast enough to throw off their aim?  
  
The arrow was sent flying, striking Madas's horse just shy of their breastplate, sending them both barrelling to the ground in a cloud of dust. Link felt time stop, that kind of fall was enough to brake something, potentially killing them in the process.  
  
But, his gaze snapping back to his target, Ingo was now the one in a really bad spot. The boy's blade was stuck and the Lynel just need reach back to grab him after it finished thrashing from shock. That ended in many possibilities that all could also mean death.  
  
“Madas!” He could hear Shad behind him, no doubt he was charging in to find out the condition of his companion. But there was no time for Link to check. No time to make sure Senza was handling things on her end. No time for Ingo.  
  
Swapping for an ice arrow as he kicked his horse into a gallop straight for the Lynel. He pulled and pulled till the bow would curve no more, holding till he could feel the burn in his shoulders. Waiting. Waiting for the moment the beast stilled, when it stop thrashing wildly.  
  
Then the arrow was set free, whistling as it cut the air and striking deep into the creatures right eye. Howling in agony as ice blossomed from the socket, cracking it's skull as it blinded it's only remaining vision. But the ice would only last so long in this heat so close to the desert.  
  
Link reclaimed the reins and made for Ingo, the young man swiftly took his outstretched hand and hopped on as the horse raced by the Lynel. “T-thanks Captain... I didn't think I could hold on any longer, my arms feel like a Chuchu.”  
  
Link gave only a nod in reply as they rounded the beast and rushed towards the rest of the group. Noting that his own horse growing tired. _We have to finish this quickly._  
  
Much two the pairs relief, Madas was standing next to Shad, injured by the way he was holding his chest, but standing. It didn't seem like his stallion was doing as well though, hopefully they could still save him after the battle. Looking forward, Senza was holding the other's attention for now, but he could see her struggling. Link brought his horse to a stop, whistled for attention.  
  
[Can you still shoot?]  
  
“Ya, I'm good to go Cap.”  
  
Pointing to Ingo, [Mount up with him and then help her.] Then looking to Shad. [Get ready to bring the hurt.]  
  
“Yes sir, Captain!” Shad mounted up and got into position following at a distance behind Link. While Ingo helped the injured Madas climb on and then they were off as well.  
  
The first Lynel had finally cleared the ice from what vision it had left, spotting the pair quickly approaching. Unleashing it's rage, the Lynel took in a breath and bellowed a giant flaming ball of fire towards them. Then another and another after another.  
  
Blinded by it's own rage, it did not notice that Link had rounded him till the sting of a blade struck the back of his front leg. Bringing the mighty beast to a knee, but before it could get to it's feet once more. A fiercer blade impaled right through it's very heart, strength fading fast as it raised a paw to crush the Hylian holding the shaft of the halberd. Blood rushed out as Shad retreated from any possible blow and watched as the Lynel slowly fell.  
  
A cry of victory, brought Shad back into the world. Looking back Shad witnessed Madas holding his bow above his head with both hands. Oh yes, they definitely won if Madas was preforming his victory pose. Possibly having just landed a killing blow as Link had yet to reach them.  
  
Link state however surprised the man, his captain's armour was blackened along the left side. It was clear that he had taken some of the blast of a fireball and he was fairly certain that was blood staining his gambeson. Hopefully it was the Lynels.  
  
“Um, Captain? Are you alright?” Even when Link nodded, it wasn't reassuring.  
  
[Come, we need to regroup.]  
  
Upon seeing the rest of the troop, Link wasn't the only one he was worried about. With armour being removed, wounds seemed to be on everyone but himself. Madas had a few cracked ribs, purple bruising blossoming over his skin. He was very lucky that his horse didn't fall on him or it would have pushed them into breaking and snap up into his lungs.  
  
Ingo was in the process of having his right shoulder set by Senza, having been dislodged from holding on for dear life. But Ingo admitted that this was much nicer than the thought of being trampled beneath the giant's hooves.  
  
Though Senza only had over strained muscles from overuse of the rod, which ended up breaking in the process and earned few nicks the across her cheeks from the blast.  
  
Shad felt a little useless, he had only dealt one blow and was completely unscathed. “I'm sorry I wasn't of more use everyone...”  
  
“Shad...” Madas huffed and checked over his own horse, trying to find out just how bad he had been hurt in the fall. The arrow already removed, not looking fatal, but nothing was certain yet. The stallion remained still where they lay. “Ya did fine, we never had to worry about you getting caught in crossfire an' you gave the son-of-a-bitch what he deserved. So stop your whimpering already.”  
  
Link nodded, while he would not have used those choice of words, he agreed.  
  
Unstrapping his armour, letting it fall to the ground, the metal blackened with ash and the surcoat almost completely singed. Now for the part he was really not looking forward to. Grabbing the end of his thick padded shirt and began to pull it over his head. Grimacing at the feeling of the gambeson stickily peel off his skin. Then dropping the offensive garment on top of the pile of armour, Link looked over his injured left shoulder.  
  
His whole arm and left side were bright pink in irritation. Shoulder blustering, pealing and swelling from the heat of the blast. The metal pauldrons might as well have been a oven. He lightly poked at it, just testing how bad it was. The shock rippling through his body was a clear indication, it was painful. Yet not the worse burn he has had to endure.  
  
Quickly he took note that everyone was looking at him. [I'm fine.]  
  
But no one showed any sign that they believed him and were likely to bombard him at any moment. So Link ignored the looks and approached his horse, flipping open his saddle bag. Retrieving bandages, ointment and a light shirt, putting back on his armour was not going to happen. Just as he was about to close the bag, when he quickly grabbed an apple and carrot. His horse had more than earned it and she was more than happy to take the reward.  
  
Cleaning and dressing his wound did not take long and looking about it seemed that everyone was feeling much better. Wounded and sore, but still going strong.  
  
“Listen, Cap... about what happened.” Madas started, his head hanging in shame before looking up at Link. “I shouldn't have pressed you into letting us come along. You were right... and I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I nearly got us killed.”  
  
Link chuckled and grinned as he signed, [You did great. All of you. I'm proud of how you as a team handled the situation and I believe that you would have been able to handle the lone Lynel.]  
  
“Captain-” When it seemed like Madas was going to argue, Link cut him off.  
  
[Rest up, we'll leave in a bit after the horses are good to go.]  
  
“Madas horse won't be carrying anything for a while. The wound from the arrow is going to make it very painful for him to move until it fully heals. But pushing him could make it worse.” Shad spoke up.  
  
[He can take mine then, she's steady enough not to jar his ribs and won't throw him either.]  
  
“I don't think sharing a horse will be any less pleasant either...” Madas grumbled as he gently rubbed his sore ribs.  
  
[We won't. I'm going to go catch one, at least until we return to the stables to buy another.] Then he turned to head towards the grasslands up ahead. Finding a horse shouldn't be too hard.  
  
“I'll help!” Ingo jumped up from the grass and tailed happily along behind Link.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
_“Don't do it!”_ Ingo hissed next to Link in the tall grass, he could tell that the caption was going to attempt it. “There are plenty of _normal_ sized horses to pick from. Just grab one of those and lets get out of here- _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?”_ Ingo was starting to panic as Link crept forward.  
  
Course he heard, honestly he was amazed that the horse hadn't heard him. The closer Link got the more he was certain that this would work. Pausing when the horse raised it's head to look about, ash black coat shining in the sunlight with a bright orange mane and matching tail.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
It was massive.  
  
_They're perfect._  
  
Back to grazing, Link closed the distance and put everything he had into his jump. But he still ended up scrambling to grab on as the horse cried out in fright and tried to throw him off. The first buck, threw him forward and did not miss the opportunity to grab a hand full of that fiery mane. Trashed side to side many times before he finally got his legs wrapped around the horse or as much as he could, it wasn't much for grip but it was something.  
  
Secured and ready for the real fight, Link began to try an sooth the horse. Petting their neck as calmly as he could as they thrashed and thrashed, nearly throwing Link. The horse bolted and stopped to try and throw him over, but still he remained. It was back to thrashing after that, pain was beginning to shoot through his hips and up his spine. But still he tried to calm the frightened creature.

The fight was longer than Link had ever experienced, the stamina and power this horse was challenging him with was incredible. The kicks alone were probably enough to topple trees or dent a metal shield.  
  
The Hylian was starting to lose strength and grip. Just when he thought that it was finally coming to an end, that he was going to win the power struggle. The horse thrusts itself forward one last time, rolling to the ground in a final attempt to free itself from Link and then lay in the dirt wheezing from exhaustion.  
  
“Captain! Captain, oh goddess above, please let him be okay!” Ingo came running, only to freeze in his tracks as the horse slowly rolled upright. There was Link still holding on, barely, but looking worse for wear than the horse. His bandages yanked loose, hair an absolute mess and some slight scraping along his temple from the fall just now.  
  
[I won.] He said with a stupid grin on his face and breathing just as heavily as the dark horse, honestly he hadn't had that kind of fun in a long time.  
  
“Y-you sure? You're practically trying to tame a beast!” Ingo gesturing as the sheer mass of the proposed horse, was it even a horse any more?  
  
Still panting, Link sat back, gave the horse a light kick and a gentle pull of their mane. The horse grunted in reply, but got up on its feet. [Let's go.]  
  
“The others are going to flip!” Ingo's worry quickly changing to excitement. He followed with a bit of space between him and the horse, not wanting to be kicked. But even at this distance, he knew that he barely reached the belly of the beast.  
  
Upon returning to the group, it was not surprising the way they all looked at them, eyes popping and jaws dropping. Link and Ingo no doubt still grinning like fools too. But Link still thought it best to warn them after awkwardly pulling the horse to a stop. [Careful, they’re a wild one.]  
  
They didn't seem to be paying him any attention as they all surrounded the horse. Either to get a closer look or to touch didn't matter, the horse nickered and reared upwards with hooves flailing. _“Woah!”_  
  
Everyone dived out of the way as Link again had to get a handle on the horse. Using whatever soft sounds his voice would allow him and soft pats, the horse calmed once more.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

The return trip to the stables was a long and rough ride, an injured horse and wild horse made things difficult. Link couldn't count the number of times that he had almost been thrown off. If not for the other horses travelling along offering some familiarity, it would have been much worse.  
  
“That thing is dangerous, Captain. Surely you could have wrangled a more friendlier horse?” Shad had his doubts about this, but it wouldn't be much longer until the thing would be set free once more. He'd just had to put up with it for now.  
  
[I could.] He answered quickly before he made a fast grab for the orange mane. It was a little hard to keep his balance with how the lumbering giant moved under him. _A saddle would make things much easier_ , he hoped, stirrups would be wonderful to at least ground himself in place. Not being able to hold on with legs alone with the barrel of a rib cage the horse had, was straining. His legs were already sore for a number of reasons and was pretty sure the stinging from his hands were cuts from holding so tightly on coarse hair.  
  
“You're just doing this to show off aren't you?” Madas scowling up at Link, not liking this new change of view. But when the young captain shook his head, he scoffed under his breath. “Ya right. Fuckn liar…”  
  
When the herd was brought to a stop just outside the stables, Link was honestly hesitant about dismounting. What if the moment he let go the horse would take off? He couldn't lose them now after all the fighting it took to get this far. If he could just get a bridle, even a make shift on from rope for the time being would certainly help.  
  
While the others waited for the true departure and long journey home, Link gave a light kick to move closer to the stable owner. [I’d like to purchase any gear that could fit this horse.]  
  
It took a few moments of silent gawking before the older man could respond. And a good twenty minutes later had in hand a lengthened form of the largest bridle they could muster, using scrap leather to fill the gaps. Taking a stepladder just to reach the horse’s head, Link finally had something to hold onto.

While the man left again, Straia had spotted the horse and quickly ran over to study the animal, again thanking Link for all his help. Not that he had planned on bringing the horse back with him, but once he saw it, Link had to have it. However with the stable owner's return, there wasn't much they could offer him in terms of a saddle. Link figured as much, but he had an idea how to at least make the trip a little more comfortable.

Dismounting was also strange and he knew the moment that his feet touched the ground that his thighs were going to be killing him after a day's ride. _It's going to be like learning how to ride for the first time all over again..._

After paying for the horrible, patchwork looking bridle and the thickest saddle blanket available. He'll be sure to get some good custom gear ordered the moment they returned to Hyrule castle. Link mounted up, scrambling a little once more before he was once again atop the horse.

His platoon seemed a little late on the uptake as they all just realized what he intended to do all along. “You're keeping it!?”

[Her, actually.]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it's about time I pay tribute to the fandom so I kinda dived right in. XD Sorry for the lack of Sidon right now, there will be lots of him to come. 
> 
> Also, I don't own the game, but I know the main story line and how it ends. If there are any cool or interesting side quests that you have done, I'd love to hear them~!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot grammar errors. :3


	2. The Light That Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such a warm welcome on the first chapter!! I sorry I'm a day late, I decided it was too crammed together and lengthened it. And I also was waiting on a friend to read it over once. Enjoy an extra five pages more than the last chapter!!
> 
> Heads up, lots of flashbacks and blackouts. I did my best to make the transitions flow the best I could so if you get confused its okay. Let me know and I'll do my best to explain so the story is clearer for you.

“Master Link!” The messenger boy came running across the training field, a bundle of letters in hand. More monster summons no doubt and at least seven judging by the thickness. Offering the delivery upwards once next to the taller hylian. “There was also a package for you, but I'm afraid it was too much for me to carry. It has been brought to your personal quarters.”  
  
_From Sidon?_ Link quickly wondered, he was the most likely to give him a random gift and he had yet to receive a letter this month. [Thank you.]  
  
Untying the string, Link ripped opened each envelope and quickly skimmed the contents. Monster, monster, monsters, strange lights, more monsters, tainted villagers, monsters again… a guardian? He hadn't seen a report on a rouge guardian in years.  
  
_Time to hand out assignments._ Link headed towards the barracks, catching the odd glimpse of dread as he passed some of the knights in training still picking themselves off the ground from the latest drill. Tired or not, if they had an mission they would have to suit up.  
  
Stopping at a slender tower with a single rope hanging down its core, he reached in and gave a strong pull. The bell at the top rang out like a clap of thunder across the castle grounds. By the second gong, two teams had lined up and by the tenth and last pull of the bell, a total of twelve platoons were present. Whether fully suit up or still in their bed wear, all available knights were present.  
  
[There are six requests of aid. Once you receive an assignment, your team is to make all necessary preparations and depart within the hour.] Link looked over the assignments one by one handed them out accordingly. The chosen teams were quick to turn to the barracks the moment they received an assignment, yet with two letters clearly still in his hands and Link dismissed everyone else.  
  
He too made his way inside the building, men and women alike gearing up while discussing their strategies. While he wasn't going to wear the uniform this time, Link still kept to his ideas and looked over the standard issued weapons. If he could use these to fight and protect, then so could everyone else. Link didn't want the false feeling that only he could achieve as well as he could, because he was the champion, the hero or that he could wield the master sword. His skill and experience was attainable for anyone willing to put forth the effort, that was the feeling he wanted the knights to have.  
  
Quickly double checking over which locations he was going to be heading to and what he was to be dealing with. Probably best to take a claymore, a bow and two quivers of worth of arrows. But he had an ulterior motive. The last two letters were relatively close to a fairy fountain and he still had to make a trip to enhance his armour.  
  
That and he needed a break from training forty-nine, ride alongs for forty-eight and forty-seven. A solo trip would be refreshing. Actually almost anything would be refreshing from the daily work of training knights. Not that he had to train everyday, it certainly hadn't started that way either. The hylian even waited for while after proclaiming his goal at the festival; two hundred strong before he would put down his sword.  
  
_The festival_ … Link lingered on the words from his mind, dipping a little into the memory.  
  
When Ganon was finally sealed away, much of Hyrule gathered for a grand festival in celebration. The event ended up lasting for a week as every day a new group showed up to party. The zoras had arrived on the fourth day, even Prince Sidon had joined them. In all honesty, Link was happy to see the big red guy able to get away from the domain. He was a good friend and thankfully knew his way around a festival, because Link was completely lost.  
  
He knew his way around a battlefield, how to judge a weapon’s quality, how to lay traps, and how to tend to grave wounds alone. It wasn't until this point that Link realized that he knew nothing else, all memories that had reclaimed were either of Zelda or the previous champions. With all else lost, he didn't know anything of himself. Whether he liked fair games, did he like drinking, could dance along to a beat, was he able to have fun like a normal person?  
  
_“It's okay if you don't know, Link.” Sidon spoke gently. “This just means that everything is a first, it's a new and exciting experience for you, an adventure! A time of discovery. Starting today, this is your first festival and I would be honoured to show you all you could possibly enjoy!”_  
  
Link suddenly spun around, heart jumping in his throat, searching for anything amiss. Nothing had changed, the room still loud with the sound of metal and chatter. He could have sworn that he sensed something, like something had locked on to him, like he was prey. With his heart slowing down, the hylian turned back to the weapon rack.  
  
Only to flinch at a dual reaction of spotting Ingo crouched down next to him and a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. _By Hylia!_ Taking a deep breath, Link looked down at Ingo with a light scowl so show his disapproval of the young man's prank. Yet Ingo just stared unreadably up back at him, nibbling on a fingernail and otherwise unmoving.  
  
Something that Link was familiar with and it just furthered his irritation. Ingo was stalking him, studying him. [We’ve talked about this. You can't just act like this towards people that you're curious about. If you have a question, ask, don't sit around and wait for your answer. People aren't ani-]  
  
“It's back.” Ingo broke the silence, but still remained low to the ground and before Link could ask. “That odd scent… same as the one a couple months ago.”  
  
But it wasn't like he was talking to Link, he was just speaking his thoughts aloud and when Ingo stood up to get closer, that was when the line was crossed. Wild man raised or not, he should have learned manners by now. Link promptly flicked Ingo in the nose and the younger man backed off with a yelp.  
  
“That stings Captain.” Ingo pouted was he held his injured nose.  
  
[Take it as a light warning. Anyone else would thought that you were a nutcase.] He signed with no remorse.  
  
“Is it a woman?”  
  
[What?]  
  
“Ya know, a female. Particularly one of the hylian species, cuz there isn't many other species in the ten kilometre radius. But you can teleport with that slate-” Link suddenly clapping his hands stopped his rambling.  
  
[I know what a woman is, but what does this have to do with anything?] Rolling his eyes and giving a sigh. If there was no point he much rather they just return to grabbing gear and heading to work.  
  
“Well I've concluded that this strange scent is seventy percent likely a woman, mainly based on the fact I like it so much, but it could also be food.” To add further insult to injury, Ingo whipped out his ratty hunting journal and flipped through it. “I've recorded the events in which this scent is present, most noticeable pattern is when you haven't suffered grave wounds. Makes sense, as preforming se-AH! NO! GIVE IT BACK!!”  
  
Link held the book behind himself as Ingo tried to reach for it, but he knew better than to try and forcibly reclaim it. He had scars on his hip to remind him of the last time, when he tried to swipe food off his captain’s plate. A prank gone _horribly_ wrong, he wasn't even going to keep it. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _Please_ don't harm my journal! I haven't even got it signed by the great Kilton yet!!”  
  
Tucking it away between his belt, Link shook his head. [Consider this punishment for studying me. Anyone else would have thrown you in jail for stalking. You get it back after your team returns from a successful mission.] Then took his chosen equipment and left the forty-eighth platoon to deal with Ingo’s despair.  
  
Now to see what package had arrived. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, turning down two corridors and finally stopping at room fifty-one. As always the door was unlocked, not like he kept anything of high value in his sleeping quarters.  
  
But he was not expecting a bright red box with lace ribbons of blue and yellow. Hesitant, Link picked it up and looked it over, it was about the size of a shield and half as heavy as one too. No name, no note, only a card tucked under the lace with the words _‘For the Champion’_ elegantly written. Frowning, he hoped that this wasn't another noble or someone trying to win his favour. Because it certainly wasn't another confession of love, no that would have been addressed by his name.  
  
Expecting disappointment, Link tore open the package and pull the lid of the box away. What he could have never foreseen was a portrait of Sidon to be looking back at him, swimming through the lily garden. Bewildered beyond words, Link doubt that Sidon posed for this, possibly not even aware of this picture’s existence. It was far too… _sensual_ , both in body language and gaze. The artist clearly put all their effort into his eyes.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine, prickling at the back of his neck. He felt both uncomfortable and awkward from the picture so he quickly pulled it from the box to flop face down on the bed. A childish action perhaps, as would not make the object disappear nor would the image from his mind be wiped away.  
  
However there was more items beneath the portrait, two wax sealed letters, a small silver coffer and a round yellow paper box. Taking anything to distract his memory, the young man grabbed the coffer and fumbled a little before finding the opening. It was so ornate that it was hard to tell decorative lines from the break in the seal. The contents were also somewhat dubious, well perhaps only the sharp tooth with a silver hoop through it, the circular red marble earrings weren't too bad. The tooth did remind him of Sidon’s teeth, but he couldn't tell if it was actually his… again kind of awkward.  
  
_Just what kind of package is this? And who in Hyrule would send it address to me?_  
  
But it did say champion so perhaps it was sent to the wrong person? A gift of appreciation to Sidon, the Zora Champion? Though it became more doubtful the more he thought about the contents and he hadn't even seen it all yet. Honestly he didn't really want to, half tempted just to burn it all. This was all just too weird for him.  
  
Onto the yellow box, which Link held in both hands for quite sometime. He really couldn't take another uncomfortable Sidon themed item. Reluctantly flipping open the lid, he was pleasantly surprised to find it was a box of candies in a bright variety of colours. They looked very familiar and with the vast mix of scents it made it more difficult to recall what they were or where he had eaten them before.  
  
Deciding on a pink and yellow swirled piece to savour, he broke the wax seal on the first envelope. Nearly choking on the sweet yet sour candy as he saw the contents of the card.  
  
_With love from all of us a the Prince Sidon Fanclub, we thank you for joining us in unified admiration. Please enjoy these hand crafted gifts made by our dedicated members and we hope to see you join us for next months surprise package!_  
  
_And remember, only one package a month will contain an authentic tooth of our treasured Prince. If you were unlucky this round, try again next time~!_

 _-Tula,_ _President of the Prince Sidon Fanclub_  
  
So the tooth is real, was this a zora thing with collecting teeth? It honestly felt a little invasive, but maybe it meant something else in their culture. Overall, this explained so much about the contents, but also only added to his confusion. Who bought this for him and why?  
  
Upon opening the last envelope, he was given his answer.  
  
_Hey Master Link,_  
  
_I apologize in advance for any strange things that you may find in the package. But your reaction would probably be hilarious so I'm not really sorry._  
  
_When you wrote to me about getting certain information on the Prince, I really couldn't answer your question and not get the him suspicious. So I asked the fanclub to send you one of their monthly specials, with a little newbie extra. It ought to have what you're looking for, right?_  
  
_If not. Oh well, it was a good laugh. Hope I didn't scar you._  
  
_Till next time, Bazz._  
  
The Hylian just about balled up the letter and whipped it across the room, from his sudden burst of irritation and slight embarrassment. _This is not at all what I looking for!! If I had known that you were going to be a brat, I would have asked Rivan!_  
  
Link sighed heavily and let the papers fall from his hands to lay with the other items on the bed. Now the best way to dispose of all this. Tossing it in the trash would no doubtably be found by someone. Burning it was a good possible action.  
  
However the clock bells ringing in the distance reminded him how much time he had wasted and he still had things to prepare before riding out. With great haste Link pocketed a few candies and tossed the items back into the box it came in, then dropped the whole thing in his chest by the window.  
  
Unstrapping the sheikah slate, drawings fingers over the map to the destination and just about to confirm teleportation. When something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, a small card remained on the bed. Upon inspection the card had some sort of code written on it.  
  
_Looks like I got what I asked for after all._

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
“I have made all the preparations you requested, though I'm sorry for taking so long.” The young zora woman bowed her head at the presence of Link in the stables.  
  
[It is alright, she is more than most can handle.] He replied with a small smile and then handed her a note. [I have a favour to ask, could you deliver this to the saddle maker? If it's not too much trouble.]  
  
Loatte was a little confused with what was scribbled down, but beamed back up at her employer. “A message delivery is hardly trouble, Master Link.”  
  
[Thank you.] He then approached the stall that the giant ash mare resided. But she still seemed indifferent towards him and did not lower her head to greet the Hylian. Link took her reins and walked her outside.  
  
Mounting up with a proper saddle was much easier, the process in getting one specially made had however was a challenge. Double checking that everything was good to go. Weapons, food, sheikah clothing, barbarian armour, zora armour, elixirs, and crafting materials.  
  
With a light kick, they were off towards the castle gate.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
Link gave a small sigh when he saw Regencia River in the distance, the dawn making the scenery glow in faint hues of pink. He was still about an hour walk off and he wasn't even fully off the mountain yet either. Dropping from the canopy and landed almost perfectly, stumbling only a few steps. _Tired_ , he thought, _warm too_ , adding as he pulled his mask down to make breathing more comfortable.  
  
It had been a long unsuccessful night on Satori Mountain, while he had deemed the report nonthreatening, he hadn't been able to sneak up on the creature causing the disturbance. Even with only his sheikah gear on. It was like the giant blupee knew he was there, barely even come within fifteen feet when the shimmering creature turned to look at him. But within a blink of an eye, the creature vanished, fading into mist.  
  
Was it his scent that gave him away? He had paid a visit to Kaysa before dusk and she had been far more… _hands on_ this time. Link shudders from the memory. Why couldn't she just take the armour? Suddenly being pulled into the fountain was not what he was expecting. Such a strange liquid, it looked wet yet it was dry.  
  
Though, he shouldn't complain. His zora set was now completely enhanced, with the help of Sidon's opal. Now Link was more confident in challenging him to a rematch. Honestly he was already grinning, because he knew how the prince would react. His optimism was contagious even now.  
  
_I'm almost finished and then I can-_ Tripping on a root and nearly eating grass, Link deemed that he too tired to multitask and tried to focus on his footing. He would worry about everything later.  
  
Giving his head a light shake to ruse his awareness, only to feel a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. His hand clasped the nape like he was swatting a bug. Link had felt this before, but it had been growing more irritating over the past few hours. Though the past two days it was more like hair tickling his skin. Now it was just plain uncomfortable, at least applying pressure was helping. Perhaps he had strained a muscle during practice? Yet he noticed something else that was usual with where his hand rested, his heart rate was up.  
  
That couldn't be a good sign and it made Link stop. Pressing his fingers closer to his artery for a better reading. His heart rate wasn't up... it was racing. Almost rapidly he was becoming more aware of things he should have noticed right away. The hylian's senses had become completely muddled. Unaware that his breathing was long and heavy. Numb to the heat flowing under his skin. His legs beginning to tremble as his insides clenched and throbbed in raising rhythm to match his lungs.  
  
_What is... happening... to me?_ Slumping down against a tree, strength fading fast, Link had to act quickly before he lost consciousness. What to do, what to do!? _I need something to help my strength come back, then I need... to cool this fever-_  
  
Something snapped, clearing his head for a moment only for it to be flooded with confusing voices and images. Memories of people afflicted by the unknown sickness, watching them tremble and beg for help. Ingo's voice echoing _'It's back'_ while those amber eyes bore into his mind. An unknown man screaming as he is burned alive. Chanting growing in the distance from an angry mob.  
  
_Li-._  
  
_Link._  
  
_Link!_  
  
“Don't tell me that you've been on guard duty all these days.” Sidon frowned, disapproving of this choice that was clearly made by Link himself. After all, who would make the Hero of Hyrule miss his own party?  
  
[Monsters are still out there. Someone has to make sure that the people aren't attacked during such a big celebration.] Said the solo reason of celebration. Fully recovered from the fight against Calamity Ganon that had ended only a week ago.  
  
“I am most certain that everyone gathered for the festival would much rather have you attend the events. This is all in your honour, you are aware of that?”  
  
[It wasn't just me, there was the four guardians and Zelda.]  
  
The prince sighed. “I believe you are missing the point, dear Link. It's time for you to do something that you want, not because you feel that you have to.”  
  
There was silence between them for a while, just staring. Sidon patiently waiting as Link's gaze would drop every few seconds. He was hesitating again, either from rejection or uncertainty.  
  
[I... I don't know what I want.]

 _I don't know..._  
  
A light tap on his shoulder had him spinning around, ready to fight.  
  
“Woah, easy there boy.” A man chuckled. “You okay? You look like you're going to be sick.”  
  
Glancing about the forest, it seems as though he had blanked out. Judging by the light coming through the roof of leaves an hour had past. His body felt hotter than before and his clothing felt itchy on his clammy skin. He tried to stand, but his body refused to listen, muscles tensing as he signed a reply. [I need...]  
  
Link must have made a strange face or spoke the wrong words, because the man quickly stepped back. “You're not really sick, are you...?”  
  
The stranger didn't have to explain, Link understood what he meant. The fever, the sickness, the plague, Ganon's Blight. Fear crept up inside, but he wasn't infected, he wasn't. Link shook his head quickly, this was something else, it had to be.  
  
He must have thought that the blond warrior wouldn't notice, that his senses were completely lost. He saw the man creeping for his blade at his hip, they had intentions to attack. Normally, Link would have been able to disarm in a moment, however doubted that he wouldn't even be able to properly defend himself in this state. But that didn't mean he was going down without a fight, Link glared up at him and shifted his weight away from the tree.  
  
“So this is were you wondered off to.” A woman's voice startled them both and looked her way. _A gerudo?_ Though she was dressed as a hylian and her hair was cut in a short bob. She then sighed, eyes fixed on Link with bland disapproval. “… You ate those berries didn't you?”  
  
_Huh?_  
  
“I told you they would make you sick, it's your own fault.” She scolded him as she approached, holding out her hand in offering assistance. Link may not be fully aware, but he is certain that he has never met this woman. One thing did seem clear, she wanted to help him and that was far better than trying to fight for his life. Thankfully her grip was strong, because lifting his arm felt like swimming through sand.  
  
The man seemed suspicious. “You know this boy?”  
  
Pulling him on his feet, she held him up under his shoulder. The tall woman then made her double bladed axe more prominent and stepped forward. “He is my son and if you want to fight about it, you better be ready for the wrath of the desert.”  
  
Both of his hands went up in surrender. “N-no, I am terribly sorry ma'am. I'll be on my way.”  
  
“Hmph, voe.” She spat under her breath, turning now back to the blond barely standing. “Let's get you home and I'll prepare a remedy.”  
  
Still drowsy and unable to understand what was fully going on had him fumbling for words. But it didn't seem like she was going to wait for any sort of answer as he was suddenly swung up onto her shoulder. While awkward, it wasn't so bad until she started running.  
  
_“—nk!”_  
  
_“Link!”_  
  
_“LINK, LINK, LINK!”_  
  
The crowd was in a symphony of chants, growing louder and louder as more people join in. It was almost intoxicating as everything slowed, seconds felt like minutes. Link had already lost track, he could hardly even hear the crowd over the pounding of his heart.

Eight seconds didn't seem like much of a challenge nor did it look as hard watching from the sidelines. But with only one hand grasping the single strap of leather and legs desperately straddling the wild bull. Trying not to be thrown off was almost impossible. He hadn't even mounted a horse this ferocious.  
  
Kicking and swaying, jumping and throwing, until Link was launched from the mighty animals back. Tumbling in the loose earth almost to the fence line. The crow dead quickly, though there was many that were laughing.  
  
“Link! My goodness, are you alright!?” Sidon was frantic, the whole thing had looked terrifying and that fall his friend just took made him cringe. The prince was just about to call for a healer when the blond rolled over grinning like a fool. Then burst into laughter.  
  
He almost couldn't believe it, Link was laughing. He had rarely seen the young man smile, yet there he was, dusted in dirt and sweat, laughing like a fool. Just when Sidon thought he had seen the last of new discoveries for next few months, the hylian’s hands came up.

[That... was... fun! How long did I last? I bet it was more than ten.]

Sidon's jaw dropped, _fun,_ Link was having fun. In a flash with familiar grin far more genuine, he chuckled. “Would you like me to show you more fun things?”  
  
His laughter dying down, Link scrambled to his feet and ducked under the wooden railing. [Lead the way my friend.]  
  
It was almost noon and the great open fields of Romani Plains were filled with tents of all sizes and colours. Music could be heard in all directions, some of the melodies overlapping in strange ways. The smell of food flowing on the gentle breeze of the late summers day. People of all races and ages were going about the sights. Link hadn't bothered with going into the maze of tents before, but he hadn't expected a display quite like this.

Link tapped Sidon's arm to get his attention. [Why are they selling burnt food?]

“Burnt?” The zora looked in the direction his small friend was pointing, he couldn't spot anything that the stalls were selling that looked burnt. The only thing that he could possibly mean would be the-- Sidon's eyes widened. _Oh._ “Wait but a moment, my friend.”

He was not gone long, but he almost missed Link. The poor hero was being swarmed, everyone wanting to shake his hand or give him something. “Pardon me, but I do not believe that our hero is able to carry all your wonderful gifts. Perhaps it would be best to leave them at his tent? You can not miss it, the champion blue with gold flags.”

After a few apologies and more hand shaking, the people dispersed. Link gave a heavy sigh of relief. [Thanks for that.]

“Not a problem at all.” Sidon beamed and then held out a biscuit sized brown disk half wrapped in patterned paper. Link gave him an dubious look, why did _he_ buy the charred food? “Go on, give it a try. I promise you it's not burnt.”

Hesitantly, he took it the offering. Looking it over, it appeared to have the mark of the Goddess pressed into it. It also didn't have much of a smell. Glancing back up at Sidon, he trusted him and he wasn't a prankster, but the prince was looking far to excited about this. _Here goes nothing._

Link bit off a small chunk and chewed, slowly at first. But when the sweet flavour quickly began to melt over his tongue, he put the rest of it in his mouth. It was delightful and he couldn't describe the flavour, it was so much more different than a cake or pie. Though in all its tender sweetness, it left a slightly bitter taste after swallowing the last of it.

“You must have enjoyed that quite a bit, if your glowing expression is anything to go by.” To which Link stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Sidon chuckled, making a C with his left hand and then circling over his right. [Chocolate.]

Link's eyebrow raised slightly, not understanding a word he just said so he explained further.

[That sweet is called chocolate. It comes in different flavours depending on colour. That one in particular was milk chocolate.]

The warrior practices a few times. [Chocolate.]

“You are a splendid learner, I was a little worried with all the new things you are going to see here.”

[No different from hearing a new word. But now look what you've done, I want to try all the food, even if it looks burnt!]

“I will take full responsibility and roll you to your tent when you are too fat to walk.” With all seriousness he straightened up and placed his right hand upon his heart.

[You could at least carry me.] Link deadpanned.

But then they both started to snicker and then finally burst into laughter.

_It feels good to laugh with someone..._

Link draws in a deep breath, something smells good, but he can't figure out what. Head still spinning as he looked about, thankfully she had stopped running a little while ago. He can smell the forest, the earth and possibly some flowers. Yet this scent had no name for it, it just... _smelt good_. He had to know what it was.

 _I need to know._  
  
“Stop that.” Link heard her say in a firm tone as she swatted at his legs. “You sink enough as it is, don't get yourself all excited.”

What did she mean by that? All he was doing was trying to find out what had the nice smell-- _Oh. It's her scent._ The hylian could feel his face flush a little, he hadn't meant to act in _that_ way. He wasn't pervert, he wasn't. But every breath he took, it was like it wasn't enough, yet he was drowning in it at the same time.

 _I need... I need something._ He felt deep down in his bones that he knew what it was, but he couldn't remember.

“Were almost there, just hang on a little longer.” Her voice was a bit soft this time, almost sympathetic or pitying.

“ _T—re.”_

“ _There.”_

“ _There!”_

Link whipped the last ball as hard as he could, knocking the wooden lynel down with a hard _thwack!_ Such a satisfactory sound, the blond gave a twin fist pump. He had hit every target without missing a shot or hitting a villager.

“You truly are a marvel!” Sidon cheered next to him.

“What prize would you like, Master Link?” The elder game host asked with a bright grin. “Take your pick.”

Link already knew and pointed instantly to the blue maned lynel plush. The man happily handed it over. “The last one. Come on by to play again anytime, Master Link.”

[Thank you.] Looking over the plush, it was almost as big as himself and very well made. Almost cute for a horrifying, fire-breathing savage monster. _Almost._

Sidon held his chin in his fingers, being very refine in his actions. “You are quite lucky I failed the first round.”

Link rolled his eyes and shook his head, Sidon couldn't hide jealousy very well. _Well that's okay_ , Link smiled held the plush up towards the red man.

“Hm? I suppose it would be fitting for the loser to carry the winners spoils.” He sounded uninterested, but held a soft smile as he admired the toy.

[It's yours.]

“What..? But you won this.” He tried to return it, but the smaller wouldn't take it.

[But your the one that wanted it.]

“You won this _for_ me?” The prince gasped and looked down at the lynel with new found joy, all refinement gone in a moment. “Truly!?”

Link grinned in triumph and began to continue on their journey through the festival. [You're welcome big guy.]

The pair practically stopped at every booth to check out goods and games, Link found that target games were really the only ones that he was any good at and Sidon turned out to be a master at the puzzle ones. One type of booth that they never past by, was food stalls, the little glutton had try anything new at least once. The champion even had a few of his favourites in bags hanging from his arms for later.

The day seemed to get hotter as the hours passed by, but that didn't put a stop to Links bounding curiosity. Though he as quick to take notice that Sidon had been rapidly slowing down. [You getting tired?]

“Oh, I am just getting a tad too warm. But I am otherwise quite alright, no need to worry.” Even his smile seemed to be losing a little bit of its usual luster.

“Hm.” Link hummed and glanced about. Maybe he could find someone selling elixirs. Though something else caught his eye, a board sign with a painting of snow in a bowl. Well it looked like snow if the blue flakes were anything to go by, but if it was cold, it should help. [Lets try cooling off with snow.]

“Snow? In this heat?” Sidon questioned as Link lead the way. There was two rito inside the small wooden shack that greeted them. There was a faint cool air coming from the open window.

“Welcome, what can we get you?” Canary yellow woman asked cheerfully with a metal scoop in her hands. The windowsill had a listing of flavours and sizes, but the inside looked like it was all frozen. And the counter tops appeared to have the doors on the surface instead of the sides.

Link turned to Sidon. [Whats this?]

“Honestly, I am not sure myself.”

“You boys new to ice cream? Don't worry your not the first, it's definitely more of a rito thing.”

“Ice. Cream?”

“Frozen cream with other ingredients, though some of them don't have milk. Pick a flavour you know you like and give it a try.”

Link was already going over the list, his new found weakness was there too. Frankly he was shocked it took him this long to discover it, chocolate was almost everywhere. But he was here for new, so what hadn't he tried much of yet...? _That one!_

“Oh and what size would you like?”

He replied with arms spanning out as big as they could go. [Large!]

Sidon laughed. “If you're not careful he'll walk away with the whole place. I'll take this one, large as well.”

“Coming right up~!” She chirped and turned prepare their order.

“Mister Hero!” Link heard someone call and then all of a sudden he was taken out at the knees, Sidon swiftly catching him in his arms.

“Careful now. Wouldn't want your clothing to get all dirty again.” To which Link huffed and gestured to his dirt covered clothes. There really wasn't much left to get dirty.

“Mister Hero, Mister Hero! Could you sign my sword!? Pretty please!?” Inspecting the cause of his downfall, it was a green zora child, possibly no older than eight. They were wrapped tightly to his legs, possibly to keep him from running away. But when Link nodded, the child hopped off and pulled forth the toy sword hanging over his shoulders.

With the wooden blade signed and returned to the child, whom all but jumped with glee. The hylian couldn't help but notice that they were quite flushed. _If Sidon is only feeling a little warm, I wonder how the zora children are handling this heat._

[Where are your parents?]

“Out towards Hylia River getting ready for the big river race and other awesome water games!”

[You're all by yourself?]

“Nope, I'm with a group of kids. A couple big kids too.” Pointing in the direction they had come from, indeed there was a school of children wondering about.

“Here you are, one large palm fruit for the Prince and one large acorn butter for the Hero.” She set the bowls down on the ledge and took Sidon's rupees, but refused Link's. “Boss says you eat for free Hero.”

It wasn't the first time, almost everywhere he went he had to almost fight with them to take his money. It was awfully generous of everyone, but it didn't mean that he had grown use to it. Then he had an idea and dug for more rupees, placing about five hundreds worth on the ledge. Surprising both the woman and Sidon.

“H-hero?”

[Take this as an advanced payment for any zora children that need to cool down. The nearest river is quite the distance from the fairgrounds to be travelling frequently... Actually, make that for all children under the age of twelve.]

The rito started giggling and her cheek feathers fluffed up. “You certainly have a soft spot for children don't you, Hero? I believe that could be arranged.”

[Thank you, spread the word if you can and if it's not enough rupees I'll stop by tomorrow to top it off.] He then waved goodbye and as they walked away he could hear her calling children over for 'A Hero's Treat'.

Now to try his own treat! Taking a big scoop of the light brown frozen ball and taking the whole bite, it was so refreshing. He felt cooler already, but learned quickly to eat it slowly as it sent a sharp pain straight to his head. Link couldn't talk with his hands busy, but he still turned to Sidon with a big grin to show his delight. Though his smile slowly dropped from the unfamiliar expression the large man wore.

Sure he was smiling, but it was different, softer. Even his golden eyes seemed softer. How long had he been looking at him like that? Now Link had to say something, dropping the spoon in the bowl and biting down on the lip to free both hands, he then turned both upwards. [What?]

“Your splendider truly knows no bounds, here I am admiring you yet again, my dear friend Link.” His words were even gentle and hushed, very unlike the loud and boisterous man he knew. “From my own state you took into consideration of others like myself and offered services at your own expense. To young children no less, so that they too many enjoy the festival as much a their little fins will allow them. Thank you on behalf of the zora as Prince and as a friend. Thank you.”

Link flushed from all the praise. [It wasn't that big of a deal. I'm sure you would have done the same.] Then went back to stuffing his face with ice cream. It was really getting too hot out, maybe it was time for a lunch break in the shade.

_Too hot..._

“I-is this going to be enough? W-what else should I do?”

“See if we have a lighter set of clothing, preferably something of your brother’s.”

He could hear voices, but his body was boiling and he didn't want to move yet. Though his saviour had other plans and dropped him onto something plush. Peeking his eyes open, he seemed to be on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows. Link was content for now with laying here as he watched the tan woman leave the room.

Link saw a small fireplace to his left, he could picture flames dancing, licking at his skin. He groaned and weakly lifted his body to turn away. _It's so hot..._

_\---hm --~_

_Mmm hem~_

_Mmm mm hmm~_

“You're humming is quite lovely.” Sidon's complement snapped Link out of following along with the band playing nearby. “I'm sure if you could sing, it would be just as pleasant.”

Link shook his head. [I believe that I would sound like a cucco crowing for the first time. And you know not everything that you say has to be nice.]

The zora puckered his lips in brief thought. “You most certainly need a bath, Link. The dirt you are covered in is not very becoming.”

[See? Not so bad was it?] The hylian gave the other a light push on the shoulder.

Link suddenly felt hands on his body, but it wasn't Sidon, he was... The zora was gone and the more he blinked the more the world around him disappeared. Yet the hands remained, pushing and pulling at him. _No! No! Stop!_

“Stop fighting me!” Her hand forcibly holding him down by his neck as Link glared up the gerudo woman. But she glared right back. “For a fever ridden hylian you sure are hassle! How many times do I have to say this before you hear me!? You are safe here, I am no longer affected by your scent, but others out there will be. Stinking up half the mountain would have gotten you attacked by now, you're lucky I found you! If you understand that I am trying to help, nod you head.”

But there was too much else he didn't understand, he was too confused with both wanting and hating her touch. Link shook his head and began to fight back again. Feebly kicking legs and trying to twist away. _No! This, this isn't what I--!_

“Argh! You need to cool off or this could kill you! Stupid voe!” With one hand she managed to hold him down by his shoulder and while it took much longer than she would have liked, she had stripped the boy of his clothing.

_-o!_

_No!_

_NO!_

The next thing he knew, Link had plunged into chilling water. He held his breath and tried to swim to the surface, but the current was too strong. Just when he thought he was going to be swept away, Sidon grabbed onto his arm.

“Lost your grip did you?” Cheerfully teasing as he brought them up, Link taking a deep breath before scowling at the fish man. Though he chuckled at the sight of blond hair sticking to the hylian in odd ways. “I did say that you needed a bath.”

[This was not what I had in mind when I said you should have fun with the river race.]

“Come now. We all know that I would have won effortlessly without some sort of challenge. Where is the fun in that for everyone else, hm? Besides, I doubt that you can deny that you miss the rush of swimming through the waters as swiftly as myself.”

[Alright then. Let me grab my zora armour and I'll also take part in the race.]

Sidon tilted his head, puzzled. “And this is part of the challenge how?”

[You aren't allowed to use your arms.]

_But I still lost..._

“Your soul is visible... Poor thing, you must be terrified.” A woman's soft voice reached his ears, then a warm touch to his cheek. Link flinched and opened his eyes, realizing that he was hanging limp over a tub. Lifting his head slowly to get a better look at the woman, she was sheikah. Was he in Kakariko Village then? It was kind of hard to see much else in the dim light of the room. _Luminous stone..? Where's the gerudo?_

“If you're looking for my wife, she is sleeping at the moment. I am looking after you for now, but if your fever spikes I'll grab her, don't worry.”

His mind must be still muddled, he couldn't have been out that long, there was no way it was already nightfall. His whole body ached, but was much more willing and with a little extra effort he was able to slowly stand. To which the woman didn't approve and her small hands already grasping him.

“W-wait, please hold on. Sir you can't get out yet, it's the only thing keeping you temperature down.” Her voice was hushed and didn't seem to have enough strength to keep him here. Link had a better view now as apposed to sitting, colours were unreliable in the fluttering blue light. But she happened to heavily pregnant, that alone stopped any plan to fight her off to escape.

Giving a sigh of defeat, Link nodded and returned to sit in the water, leaning his back against the tub. But when the bath water became aglow, he was very confused. Strange blue ripples of light slowly danced across his skin, like light on the bottom of a lake on a clam sunny day. Yet it was only on his skin, as though the blue light was coming from him and as he touched it, the light did not react.

“The sheikah say that the dance of light your soul gives off is the element it is in closest harmony to.” She said softly, sitting next to the tub and watched him inspect the markings along his arm. “Forgive me, but you seem... confused. Is this the first time seeing your soul?”

When the man nodded, she placed a hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes wide. “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stare.”

This was the first time he had seen any soul truthfully, it was something that everyone seemed to consider more exposing than nudity. All cultures had slightly different views on what it meant when your soul became visible for the first time, yet taught all children how to hide it early on. But there was one other thing that he heard and that was the colour of your eyes reflected the colour of your soul. It was both startling and fascinating to finally see it, the gentle blue glow really was the same colour of his eyes.

“I've never heard of soul blooming taking so long. Um, I know this isn't much of an apology, but allow me to show you my soul so you don't feel so exposed.” Creeping along her neck and shoulders a red glow began to show, spreading along her exposed arms and face. The lines were swirls in a mix of smooth and prickled turns, they moved much more swiftly, more alive than his own. “Do you know how to conceal your soul?”

She expected him to shake his head. “I may not be the right person to teach you, but I will tell you the way I learned. First close your eyes... Now picture yourself completely glowing, safe and by yourself.... There is a bowl of paint sitting in front of you, it is the colour of your skin... You use your hands as a brush and carefully paint yourself, hiding your soul underneath... Start with your left arm, following the flow of your heart... Down your left leg... then your right... up your right arm... over your face and down to your belly... now take the bowl and pour the paint down your back...”  
  
When he opened his eyes, his soul was still visible. Slightly disappointing it didn't work the first time, but he was really liking the look of light dancing across his skin.

“It takes practice, but it was a good first try. You soul dimmed a bit at one point. Keep practising, it's not normally safe to have your soul exposed, but you are safe here. I promise you that.”

Suddenly her soul shimmered in flecks of emerald green, more predominant on the smoother parts. She smiled softly and touched a green swirl before turning to the doorway. A figure encased in shadow stood there. “We are alright, I am sorry to have worried you dearest. Our guest is having a little soul trouble, I am merely comforting him. Please return to bed.”

There was a brief flicker of the same pattern that matched the sheikah woman, yet of reversed colouring, green with flecks of ruby and more on the prickled swirls. Then the tall woman left, along with the green glow on the smaller.

“I am sorry if she scared you. She is quite worried about the two of us and feeling my soul must have woken her.” The silver hair woman rested both her hands on her swollen middle, her soul seemed to shine a little brighter with her smile. “Though I suppose it won't be much longer now.”

[Why did you soul change colour like that?] Amazed he managed to speak without horribly messing up his words. But when she just stared at him without any change in expression, he let it go. He would have to ask through writing later.

Link rested his head on the back of the wooden tub and closed his eyes. He might as well practice while he had someone willing to teach him. Though he wondered what other colours there were, what kinds of patterns danced across other peoples skin.

_\--om_

_Bang_

_BOOM_

It was louder than any thunderstorm and brighter than any star. The last night of the festival had a 'fireworks' show and he honestly expected something a lot less noisy. Link was use to bombs going off, but these fireworks made his chest bounce like a war drum with every pop. He held both hands tightly over his chest for now and looking to Sidon, he didn't seem to mind any of this. His scales shimmering as they reflected the colourful explosions that lit up the midnight sky.

Honestly Link should have thought something was off about this whole event to start the night festivities. Coming all the way out here, far away from the festival grounds and setting themselves up a spot before the sun had even fully set. It was something he should have questioned as there was no stage or place for a bonfire.

Though this was one of the times where speaking hands worked better, as after a couple minutes Sidon turned to face him. His toothy grin so wide it was messing up the blupee painting on his right cheek. [So what do you think of your first festival?]

Link flopped backwards onto the grassy hillside and took a deep, tried breath. [It's far too crowded and loud. The length of lines is crazy sometimes, that one where we had to wait over an hour was the worst! Food was completely over priced. I'm also certain that we missed a lot of events because people kept stopping us.]

Sidon's smile had gradually dropped as Link spoke. He had the impression that his friend had a wonderful time over the past three days. The hylian had never smiled so much or laughed, he still couldn't believe that he had gotten the other to laugh. Had the Link put up a front for the prince so he could enjoy the festival?

The prince turned away, glancing at the lynel toy next to him made him frown. _Maybe this had been a bad idea from the start?_

A light punch to his arm had him looking back at the blond. Link was grinning like a fool and did something for the first time. [S I D O N.] He called him by name, which took more effort than saying the word prince or zora. [Thank you for being my--]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is probably one of the few that can say his name in a single gesture. Normally to say someones name, you literally have to spell it out so I don't believe that signing someones name is a common happening. But I could be wrong, I don't know much about ASL, I mostly only look up the odd word when I write. lol XD
> 
> I don't own the game, but I know the main story line and how it ends. If there are any cool or interesting side quests that you have done, I'd love to hear them~!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot grammar errors. :3


	3. Beginning The Cataclysmic Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag Updates and Warning!  
> This chapter contains mild Body Horror and semi graphic description of Self Exploration.  
> Also vaginas, we're are all adults here.
> 
> I have notes at the end that clear up any possible confusion. Bear with me and enjoy the latest chapter~! :D

“Get out and put these on. You should be stable enough to dress yourself.” The tall woman dropped a towel with a ball of clothing at the foot of the tub. Her words were hard like her glare, these were commands not suggestions. “Then you will eat. Understood.”  
  
Link nodded, though all he wanted to do was lie down and remain still for a few more hours. Not that the bath tub had been particularly comfortable. But he wasn't getting any peace anytime soon...  
  
“Speak up or have you forgotten how?”  
  
[Not that you likely understand.] The young man's irritation growing, this gerudo was throwing around demands, but offering no reasonable explanation. Actually she had thrown him around physically yesterday from the flickering memories he could recall.  
  
“Join us in the kitchen when you're done, don't take long.” She had said more, but Link didn't catch it as she left the room.  
  
Link groaned and carefully lifted his waterlogged body from the tub, both hands and feet pruned beyond belief. It made standing and grabbing things feel weird.  
  
Taking his time with drying off, he could already feel the warmth coming back to his chilled skin. Looking over his body he did not find any trace of the glowing marks. Had his soul truly shown itself after all this time, after four and half years? Such beautiful light that had dance across his skin felt like distant dream. Though in the end, Link was unsure if he could full trust any of yesterday's memories.  
  
The kitchen was not hard to find as he could see it from the bathroom door. But walking there was a different story, every few steps had him fumbling like a foal. He didn't fully understand it, his legs were steady and his mind felt clear. Perhaps his muscles were still numb from the cold water.  
  
“Good morning.” The sheikah woman greeted him happily over her mug as she waited at the table. It appeared that most had already been set with fruit, toast, sausage and oddly two teakettles. He could guess there was something more as the gerudo was tending to something over the wood stove. _Smells like eggs._ He thought before taking a set across from the expecting mother. “You look like you are doing much better than yesterday.”  
  
_That_ was something he could agree on and nodded, he was a lot better than whatever illness befell him. He stared at the food laid out and his stomach grumbles, definitely hungry from not eating since two nights ago. But Link truthfully wasn't interested in eating and the potent smell of everything didn't help much either.  
  
“Would you like tea or milk?” She offered, but quickly frowned when he shook his head. “Just water then?”  
  
[I don't want anything, thanks though.] He signed lazily, knowing that she wouldn't understand, though doing so anyway.  
  
Both jumped when a hot pan was dropped onto the table, the vibration nearly sending some of the tableware over the edge. A very angry gerudo staring down the hylian wipes her hands upon her apron ever so slowly. “I really don't care about what happens to you when you leave. But I won't be having anyone dying under my roof, even if that means I have to force feed you.”  
  
Link stood up with haste, nearly knocking the chair over. He has about had it with this woman's unprovoked attack on him for being here. She was the one that grabbed and brought him to her home in the first place! [Then why bother saving me the other morning!?]  
  
“Honestly, the only reason I saved you was because I thought you were Sheikah.” She scoffed.  
  
“Mani-!” The sheikah woman burst in outrage, but was unable to finish as her wife quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Though hushed gently by the gerudo, but the hand was quickly swatted away. The smaller woman's eyes speaking all her anger and disappointment in silence, she would not stay quiet for long.  
  
[So you do understand me.] He stated with a bitter look, both their eyes meeting a levelled glare. [If that was the case then why not say that earlier!?]  
  
“Not that you can remember, voe. Consider it a favour for keeping things simple with a fever, deranged Hylian.”  
  
“ENOUGH. Both of you sit down this instant! Or Hylia help me, I turn you both into frogs!”  
  
Her wife sat down immediately, but while Link had been taken off guard from the soft spoken woman's sudden outburst, he was not really intimidated. Just what kind of threat was that anyways? It wasn't like she could actually do that. So he remained standing, half tempted to just leave, but he didn't know where they had taken his belongings.  
  
“One.” Crossing her arms as she began.  
  
“Dearest, _please_.” But her protest went unheeded.  
  
“Two.”  
  
“Your body won't be able to handle the strain so close to birth!” Fear beginning to reveal itself for the first time Link had seen in the gerudo.  
  
“Thr-” Stopping as the man finally sat down, her expression softening into a weak smile. “Thank you. Now let's all eat and talk after there is food in our bellies.”

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
With a fork, Link flicked the small round of meat back and forth on his plate. He had barely managed to swallow the only bite he took, but it wasn't like it tasted bad, the meat had been wonderfully seasoned. He just didn't want to eat. The warrior had succeeded in finishing the small spoonful of scrabbled eggs, half a piece of toast and three slices of fruit. Eating because you have to, not because you want to, makes the whole meal a chore. His body seemed to agree with him as his insides tensed in reply. _I hope I don't throw up after this._  
  
The only thing he might have enjoyed was the mug of hot milk with a few drops of honey. The hot silky drink had done more to wake his senses than the sour scent of the tea the sheikah was having. Nonetheless his _hosts_ ; feeling more like captors at the moment, seemed to be satisfied with his progress.  
  
The white haired woman gave her wife an elbow to the ribs, narrowing her eyes at the taller before gesturing to Link. With a restrained grimace, the gerudo looked to the man and hesitantly began to speak. “Forgive my behaviour, your... _state_ reminds me of the weakness I once bore. It aggravates me that I was just has helpless to the phase you went through. Thankfully though, I don't need to worry about others like yourself passing it onto me anymore.”  
  
[So it isn't Ganon's Blight...] Link gave a huge sigh of relief, he knew deep down it was never the case. But it was a huge weight lifted to hear that someone else had experienced this and was just fine. [Then this illness only affects a person once?]  
  
A perplexed look quickly shattered her mask of irritation, almost seeming to be stunned for a moment before she could gather herself enough to respond. “Uh...no.”  
  
To which Link expressed his own confusion. [But you said that you were once affected by this, meaning you have grown immune. Or are you saying that I need a cure?]  
  
“Technically...? I wouldn't go as far as calling it a cure. And I don't know how it affects others like yourself, but I believe that you are stuck with this your whole life.”  
  
[How did you become unaffected then? There isn't much difference between a Gerudo and a Hylian.] The man felt like the more questions he asked the more bewildered the woman got and was slower to answer him.  
  
“I formed a soul bond...” Now the sheikah woman's cheeks turned pink as she glanced back and forth between them, only getting half the conversation.  
  
_How did this topic come up?_ Shaking his head, Links irritation was starting to return. [How does... How does that have anything to do with this topic?]  
  
“Do you have any idea what you are...?”  
  
[I'm Hylian. Male if you need details.] Putting as much sarcasm he could physically muster into his gestures.  
  
“I don't really mean race, but sex has a lot to do with it. I don't know the Hylian words for it specifically. But I wouldn't be so sure about your claim as male, I doubt that you explored your body completely... or had someone do it for you. Well, not that you can remember before a couple years ago. Right, Link? Memory loss must be such a pain.” Oh how her smirk made him want to knock her out of chair. Just who does she think she is? Like she could understand what it was like to lose everything of your person.

“Link? As in the Hylian Champion, the Hero that slayed Calamity Ganon!?” The smaller gasped and covered her face with her hands. “Oh Hylia, forgive me. I saw something that was not meant to witness.”  
  
“Relax, your a healer. It's not something that you haven't-”  
  
“It's not that, his soul! There's no doubt that he has a fated bond given by the Goddess! What if the Princess-”  
  
[I'm not done talking!] Link waves for their attention, agitation making his temperature rise. [And I am getting very tired with dancing around. Just tell me what is going on already, enough with the toying. I have work to get back to.]  
  
“Fine, I shall make this quick and painless for us both. You present as a voe, but you're actually a vai.” But quickly earned a sharp slap on the shoulder from her wife. “Ouch, what was that for!? He asked for a direct answer!”  
  
“I don't care! I don't ever want to hear you say it that way ever again! How would you like it if I said that you may look like a woman, but you're really a man!? We both know that's not true and you getting me pregnant doesn't change that either!” She was so upset, that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
And the hylian was beginning to wonder if he had been brought to a mad house. Everything that had lead up to this point and now this nonesense. A woman getting another woman pregnant? That's crazy... It's just not possible, a man had to be involved.  
  
_...Ny-M-Ph..._ Words echoed briefly with a flickering image of a young man he could not put a name to.  
  
Link winced from a sudden strong cramp and pressed a hand to his pelvis. Much like dropping a torch in an autumn grassland, a blazing heat spread through his body rapidly. With the daunting return of the prickling at the back of his neck, becoming an itch that bloomed across his back.  
  
_No... no, no, not again!_ Eyes widening in abrupt anxiety, but the vertigo was already affecting him and things were quickly beginning to fade at the edges. He knew someone had grabbed him, possibly picked him up, though if they spoke he heard nothing. Nothing but the pounding of a drum.  
  
_What is happening to me? Someone tell me! Tell me what I have to do, tell me what I need..._

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
The cooling water felt wonderful on his burning skin, he laid there for a few moments. Though nearly jumped from the tub when he opened his eyes to find the married couple looking down at him. Still feeling unsteady from the unfamiliar sensations coursing through his body, he managed to speak. [How long...?]  
  
“About an hour, shortest time yet. I'm sure the blackouts will eventually stop once your shock goes away.” The gerudo was showing an odd face like that looked like pity. “Experiencing this again for the first time and having no knowledge of it at all seems to be taking quiet the toll on your mind.”  
  
[Tell me, if you know... Please, just tell me the truth. How do I fix this?]  
  
“There is no fixing this, Link, it's apart of who you are... And there isn't much either of us can tell you, we only know the basics of how your body works. You would have to find someone that is like you or a healer that is well experienced.”  
  
[A healer won't be difficult. There are lots at the castle.]  
  
“You mustn't! You can't go around Hyrule speaking of this to anyone!”  
  
[Why?]  
  
“Because the Hylians are the most barbaric of all people when it comes to our unique bodies... They are either too frightened or forcing their beliefs onto others. A hundred years is a long time for most races and during times of strife, terrible people do terrifying things. I do not know all the reasons nor stories, but I know for a fact that the current mask used to hide their crimes is Ganon's Blight.”  
  
[Wait, you're saying that the people that become sick with the fever that is spreading across the land, aren't sick. But going through- through whatever _this_ is, what I'm experiencing?]  
  
“Yes, I am certain that there is likely no sickness. These people were out there all along, but with the monsters disappearing, there is no other way to hide the killing. I personally have been at the end of the that blade many times throughout my life and if not for-” Her eyes left him to look at the sheikah for the briefest of moments, “for the love of my life. I would have been dead a long time ago.”  
  
[But many have been saved, they have been brought to a safe zone for treatments. I've saved many myself.]  
  
“Treatments or experiments?” She asked sadly, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
The question made ice grasp around his heart. He had saved them, he had made sure that they were taken to a safe place. Right now there was the best healers tending to the sick, working with researchers to develop treatments and knights; that he personally trained, to protect them all. Link shouldn't have any doubt about this and yet here he was beginning to question what he has been told.  
  
If they were really all like him, in this state and not plagued by the remaining taint. Then were anyone of them truly safe, how many lives did he place in harms way? _Oh Hylia. Does the Princess know? Is she the one looking over the quarantined, making the decisions? Or is it someone working in the dark behind all our backs?_  
  
[How long does this _state_ last?] Trying to stay calm and work through this. First Link needed all the information he could get, if he charged in without a plan. The perpetrator could do something drastic to cover their tracks. He didn't want to lose anymore innocent lives, not after all the hard work and suffering he endured to save this land.  
  
“A day or two from the few I have heard about.”  
  
[Tell me everything that you know about people like us, all the differences and little things matter.]  
  
“Why suddenly so serious?”  
  
[Because if there truly is no sickness spreading through the land and it is nothing but a made-up plan to take advantage of those suffering! Then I am going to right the wrong I have caused and make the ones responsible pay for their crimes in full.] Link clenched his teeth together and just about growled in furry. If someone dare think that he could be used like a puppet to bring harm to the innocent, they were sorely mistaken.

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
So there are women capable of conceiving a child with another woman, like a man could, but unlike a man. They still look and feel like a woman in every way. Consequently they are unable to bear a child themselves.  
  
The Gerudo culture apparently have the highest regard for women like this. The closet expression of what women like this are called in his language, is Pure Blood. In the ancient history of their people, there were never any men born among them nor was there ever a need for men. Pure bloods were almost as abundant as regular women and it was over great lapses of time did the pure bloods slowly fade out. Males outside their race were more fertile than a pure blood and thus was easier to have children with. Some time long after, it was more common to marry outsiders, a rare occasion would happen with the birth of a gerudo male.

On top of all that, pure blood gerudo and people like himself react strongly one another. Normally the pure blood's intentions are triggered by the other, first by scent and then touch or sound. However these intentions are entirely instinctual and are no means consensual to either party. Accidental crossing of paths in Link's state often leaves both people in an element of deep anguish with an unwanted soul bond.  
  
While neither of them had information on Rito, Goron or Zora. Sheikah are apparently very similar to Hylians, but Link was unable to get anything more than that. He might not have any choice but to ask Impa as she was the only one likely to both know and share those kind of secrets.  
  
Then there was what he was told about himself. None of anything he had learned had been easy to take in and self acceptance was something else altogether. The sheikah had theorized that due to the high stress and grave wounds that he has continuously sustained over the years, his body repressed its full capability till now in order to focus on staying healthy. But... no matter how much he looked, from his shoulders down to his feet, he was a man. Sure, he was not as broad shouldered as some and not noticeably as stocky with muscle, but leaner was better when you were looking for more dexterity.  
  
_I doubt that you explored your body completely._  
  
The gerudo's taunt came back to team up with doubt as he spread his left hand over his abdomen. What was there to explore, he could see everything clearly. He had penis and a set of testicles just like all the other men.  
  
_...or had someone do it for you._  
  
He shook his head to chase off those words. So what if he had never lain with anyone, he wasn't interested in it or anyone at this point in his life. Nor did his curiosity branch as far as to try out masturbating. There were plenty of other things he had to get done than to shut himself up in his room and touch himself. Unlike some of his knights in training, whom he has caught in places around the castle alone or with another.

 _I really don't need to remember the things I've found people doing in places they shouldn't...._  
  
Link let himself slide down to dunk his head underneath the cool water. This was another thing about his body, this fever of sorts that lasted a day or so. It had been described to him in a simple, yet animalistic term. His state of extreme warmth, disorientation of the mind, heightened senses and unknown urges was bluntly titled _'in heat'_. According to what he understood, this would likely happen every month and would change his body odour to boldly announce to everyone within sniffing distance that he was fertile.  
  
_Makes me sound like a dog..._ Actually, Link really liked dogs and wolves, wolves were wonderful creatures. That was far better than just being classified as messed up animal and it kinda helped him feel a little better. But only a little.  
  
At least cool water helped take the edge off and clear his head a little. When finally came up for air and sat upright once more, he found himself staring at his legs. Discovering himself strangely hesitant, Link couldn't recall the last time that he felt this way about anything. It was his own body, there was nothing to be unsure about, yet here was this small feeling of anxiety.  
  
_Pull yourself together Link._  
  
He clenched his teeth in frustration when his legs twitched from his own hands being rested upon them. Now, he couldn't claim that he knew much about female anatomy, but he was certain that entrance to the womb was underneath the pelvis. A place that he couldn't see so if he wanted proof that _it_ wasn't true, he would have to feel for himself.  
  
Lifting his right hand, Link carefully touched the far end of his perineum and feeling the firm area as he slowly came forward. It kind of tickled, but his body was so tense that he didn't even titter. However when he reached behind his scrotum, his whole body gave a jolt and he pulled his hand away. Even his heart quickened from surprise.  
  
_Ok, I don't even know why I jumped. I don't think I felt anything._ Trying to reassure himself and took a deep breath to slow his heart down, not wanting to freak out for no reason.  
  
Returning his fingers to where they were, resisting the reflex to pull away when his body jolted again. Waiting a moment before thinking over the feeling, it was like a cut without the pain. Flinching yet again when he slipped a finger just past the opening of the cut, the flesh underneath was almost plush to the touch. It reminded him of the backside of his bottom lip.  
  
But just below the tender flesh was much firmer, warmer and constricting. Slow and careful, he pressed in further. There was a strange mix of smooth ridges, soft patches and tiny rough spots. Far too narrow to be compared to an arrow wound and also seemed to have a slight curve as well. All the way to his knuckle, unable to go further and still the passage continued on.  
  
It was a phantom sensation, feeling slight pressure and yet unable to relate that it was apart of him. The touch of the wound felt real around his finger, but the flesh didn't belong to him, it was like it was someone else. Pressing his finger down into the smooth groves to feel more clearly had an unforeseen repercussion.  
  
_“Ngh!”_ A pathetic excuse of a gasp passed his lungs quickly as the passage suddenly contracted around his finger. But that wasn't what forced sound from him, no it was being run over by a tidal wave of revived senses. Like being struck by lightning, his nerves were tingling all over his body. At first it was refreshingly chilling before the blooming burst of heat from his lower hips.  
  
By the time his mind cleared from the shock, Link realized that he was soundlessly struggling to breathe. His legs trembling and body shaking uncontrollably as his core pulsed strongly to the rhythm of his heart. On the surface, it felt as though his insides were twisting, but under his hand he knew that they were twitching.  
  
Half from anger, half from something else, Link ripped his hand away. Needing something to ground himself to, both hands grasped desperately to the edge of the wooden walls of the tub. But his body only seemed to retaliate against him more, leaving this ghost like feeling that his finger was still there.  
  
_Just stop already, nothing is there!_ He cried out, trying to drown out the images slowly coming back. Too twisted to be a memory. _That's not what I want! Stop! Don't think about that!_  
  
Link forced himself back under the water and held himself there as long as he could, till he had to gasp for air. Then pushed himself back under, trying to clear his head and distract himself from the truth. Having learned what he had been needing, what he had been reaching out for. He may not want it, but his body did. _Here, here, here_ his body seemed to beg as it throbbed.  
  
_It_ was true. There was a passageway that undoubtedly lead to a womb. He could be impregnated, grow and birth a child.  
  
_Pregnant._ Blue light flashed across his skin as his soul manifested itself, triggered by his heightened emotions.  
  
Link could become pregnant with another man's child, possibly a woman's too if she was able. He wanted to believe that it was panic and fear he was experiencing, not excitement and joy. No, it was more logical for man to freak out and breakdown in a situation like this.  
  
Yes, the stinging of his eyes was from terror, from the nightmare that he had awoken to. Link wasn't built to be a mother, he was built to be a killer.  
  
His touch wasn't gentle, it was rough.  
  
His heart wasn't compassionate, it was militant.  
  
His soul wasn't pure, it was blood stained.  
  
Submerged and curled up at the bottom of the bath, hands grasping painfully at the sides of his head. He couldn't allow himself to be setback by something like this, he had a wrong to right, a duty to fulfil. Link then repeated the same lines that he had used many times before Calamity Ganon was defeated.  
  
_My will and mind is of the people, the innocent. My body is theirs to guide. I am not a person. I am a weapon. I am a shield. My flesh and bones can be repaired. I require nothing that does not suit my mission. I will fulfil my goal by any means necessary._  
  
_I am not a person. I am a weapon. I am a shield. I am the Divine Beast of Hyrule._

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
The sun was a few hours from setting as Link stepped out from the cabin and according to his map it was a little ways west of Dalite Forest. Not that far off from where he collapsed and was found. He was certain that he could make it to the stables before night fall.  
  
“Here, take this with you.” The sheikah woman offered a small bundle, that was no doubtably food. He gave a nod of thanks and tied it to his belt. Then she softly added with a concerned frown. “Are you going to be okay?”  
  
[I'm fine, I'm familiar with the signs and know how to handle them.]  
  
“He'll be able to take care of himself.” The gerudo piped in from the doorway, still uneasy about him walking away and knowing their whereabouts. Originally she was going to blindfold him and drag him far from her property. But that was before gaining him as _brother-in-arms_ , she wouldn't go as far to call him an ally yet. Not knowing what he would honour more, the new council and Princess Zelda or their kin suffering in the shadows.  
  
Link really didn't know what else he could do at this point to prove his loyalty, he had already given them all the information on how to contact him discreetly if they needed him. No one at the castle would think anything of it if he went off duty for a day or two. Zelda was practically begging him to take some days off from training the last time it had been brought up.  
  
[I do have one question that went unanswered.]  
  
“You're not getting either of our names.”  
  
[Not that, something I asked your wife. Could you relay the question for me?]  
  
“We'll see, what is it?”  
  
[Why did your soul change colours?] He was not expecting the gerudo to smirk at him in amusement, but did not express any reaction to further please her.  
  
“That memory loss must be a real big embarrassment, just how much did you lose?” But her teasing was cut short by the scowl that came from her wife and recomposed herself, though was still clearly pouting. “He wants you to answer his question on why your soul changed colours last night.”  
  
“Huh? Oh, that!” She smiled brightly at the hylian warrior, possibly too much excitement than Link could handle right now. “That was because the one I am soul bound to was close by, we are marked by sharing colours and patterns. The stronger your bond the more you take in from your partner-” She had much more to share, but Link raised a hand to stop her.  
  
[Thanks. I don't need to know all the details, it's a marriage thing. I got it.]  
  
“Um?” Looking away for a translation only to find her wife shaking her head and returning inside. Confused and turns to find that Link had vanished. “…I almost hate my people's enhanced clothing some days.”

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
While the monster was no octorok, it certainly had been a problem. And the people had been right to call for his aid instead of the Hylian Guard. There was no doubt that the land based warriors would have either drowned or been forced to retreat.  
  
Coming to the surface, just off the coast of Aris Beach, Sidon carried two of their wounded that were left unable to swim. They weren't too far off from Lurelin Village, the proper medical equipment and other supplies had been left there before the battle. _The wounded will make it._  
  
“Prince Sidon.” Revan called to him, a bit battle worn himself and seemingly irritated. “Allow us to carry the wounded back, the captain has gone awol again.”

Sidon sighed softly, it wasn't direct because he was the prince, but he knew that this soldier was asking for help. The captain of the royal guard and army was rather young for the position, often doing irresponsible things. Such as this, the battle was won and the captain could be collecting a trophy or something as silly as treasure hunting.

“I understand, I shall look for him. Do not wait for me, I want the wounded seen to at once.” Carefully passing on the two unconscious zora to Revan and another capable soldier. Then allowed himself to sink back into the ocean below, before swiftly swimming off towards the battlefield.

The scent of blood was still heavy in the water, even with the strong current pulling it back out into the vast open sea. Over looking the area from above, the neighbouring sea life was already helping themselves to the free meal. The schools of fish obstructed most of the view so he swam in for a closer look. Most of the smaller species took off from his approach, clearing the massive corpse of the creature they had slain.

 _But no sign of-_ Eyes suddenly locking onto a black tail darting off into cliff like rock formations just beyond the site. Sidon quickly pursued not wanting to lose sight of him for too long. Only to barely see him dive down over a ledge as the prince twisted around the corner.

“Captain Bazz!” He called out, not wanting this to turn into a long game of chase. Sadly, his loud voice was not as effective underwater as it was above and his call went unheard. _A game of chase it is..._

Diving and climbing over reefs and rock formations. Bazz was surprisingly nimble with quick turns and finding places to slip through the rocks, with Sidon's size it was not so easy. More than once underestimating his space or over powering his strokes left him with no choice, but to twist last minute and propel off the rocks. Sometimes it just enough to scrape by, others he ended up going the wrong direction altogether.

Bazz was certainly making it rather hard for the prince to keep his title of the fastest swimmer of Zora's Domain. Always leaving just the slimiest sights of his black tail disappearing from sight, Sidon had yet to see anything else. It almost felt as though he was being taunted.

Till the larger zora finally closed the gap and grasped the tail before Bazz ducked around another corner. Possibly a little too strongly than he should have, it was a semi sensitive area, but did not let got when the other fought back.  
  
“No, I do believe that is enough fooling around, Captain Bazz...” Sidon trailed off when he yanked the man by his head fin from around the rock wall. Only there was no body attached to said head and said head was no zora. It was a twilight shark. While Sidon felt somewhat humiliated, he could see how he had mistaken the shark's black and grey spotted tail for a zora fin.

“Terribly sorry, I mistook you for someone. I hope I didn't give you too much of a fright, little one.” And let the shark go, watching as it darted away. Then he chuckled. “Though, this would be a story Link would enjoy I'm sure.”  
  
Now it was time to find the real Bazz. Swimming back to the surface to find out just how far he had been lead astray, Sidon was quite astonished where he ended up. If he recognized the land formation correctly, it was Ibara Butte, which meant that he was sitting in the waters just off of the Komo Shoreline. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Sidon dived under the waves and made his way back towards Aris Beach, hoping to spot the man on the way there.

But just as he was passing Martha's Landing, Sidon felt faint spark. It startled him so badly that he stopped and drew his trident as he looked for the threat. However he saw nothing that could have been the source and it seemed to have vanished- _there it is again!_

Quickly realizing that he only felt the sensation when he was looking directly at the coast. He had never felt something quite like this before, while mildly reminding him of a shock arrow, it was no way near as powerful. His curiosity had been captured and he followed the weak electric feeling.

At first was like being pulled along by a single line of thread, but it gradually became rope. He lost it a couple times, having to stop and spin around before found it again. It almost felt like it was alive in a sense, a spirit maybe? With the spark now much stronger, it was more of an electrical current, while it irritated him, it did not hurt.

Sidon was probably searching for a good half hour before he found the source. An entrance in the large coral reef, he was almost too big to fit, his armour scraping along the walls. It turned out to be a grotto, the ceiling had gaps big enough for his hands to fit through scattered all over, plant life of all sorts and colours painted the space. He was so distracted by the wonderful little world that he had found that he failed to realize hat he was not the only one here.

“I thought I told you that I wanted to be left alone! I am trying to pray! Now do not make me tell you again or are you going to make your Prie--” Their eyes met and all became silent.

Sidon wasn't sure what to say, he was awestruck. Here was a woman like none that he had never laid eyes upon before sitting in the bed of seagrass. Her skin shimmering as though it were made of silver, embedded with pale sapphires of varying sizes, eyes made of amethyst. Her tail fin was short as a child’s, though round like a clam shell and atop her head many thin, long fins that reminded him of locks of hair.

She wore a decorative head piece made of ivory beads, carved with unfamiliar designs and cut rubies. Her garment was of deep crimson, loosely draped over her front, held up by an assortment of jewelry to match her headdress.

Realizing that he had been rudely gawking, he dropped his trident and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. “F-forgive me, I did not mean to stare nor trouble you miss!”

“You have not troubled me, stare as much as you wish...” The silver zora seemed to be in some sort of shock, perhaps she had never seen a red zora before? After a moment she got up and swam a little closer to him, a curious yet excited look beginning to show. “How... How did you find me? This place is well hidden and only one man knows this location.”

“I can't quite explain it myself, I felt drawn here. Like there was energy calling out to me. Ridiculous, I know.”

“By Prima.” She said breathlessly, grasping her pounding heart with both hands, suddenly overwhelmed with joy. “You have answered my prayers, a saviour and beyond words I can express, you have given one of lineage.”

“Saviour, me? I will offer whatever aid I am able, but I am afraid that I do not understand. Are you in a state of peril?”

“Me and what is left of my people. Many are wounded and sick, we have been swimming for so long I am not sure how many of us will make it through the month.” Her glow beginning to dwindle with the thought of death approaching.

Now, he couldn't have that and determined to make the young lady smile once more, he perked up. “Fret not, Princess. Your people shall endure!” He gave her his renown, bright smile and placed a hand upon his heart. “I, Prince Sidon of Zora's Domain, welcome you and your people. I offer refuge and perhaps you could in kind tell the King of your journey.”

It certainly did the trick and she was once more full of delight. “Yes, of course! Thank you for your generosity, your grace.”

“Think nothing of it, it is not every day that you hear of other Zora Kingdoms! Let alone meet one quite so unique, if I may be so bold. The silver is lovely.”

“U-unique? Me?” Her spotted cheeks flushing pink. “Oh, no not at all. All of our people are silver, red is far more worthy of praise. Red is the colour favoured by Prima.”

“Prima?”

“They are the Deity we worship.”

“That is quite the flattery you give me, but I am in no way Godlike. I am merely a humble Prince.” Sidon chuckled and then remembered that he had yet to learn her name. “May I have the honour of knowing your name Princess?”

“Oh! Um, Yanun... But you may call me whatever you wish, your grace.”

“Please, call me Prince Sidon. A Princess should not have to address another of the same stature as though I am above you.” He then gave a polite bow of his head. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Yanun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes, the Gerudo woman is an Alpha and no, she doesn't have a penis. Pure Bloods are what the Gerudo call female Alphas. They don't have a name for male Aphas in their language. 
> 
> -Link has full amnesia and if he hasn't learned if after reviving, he don't know anything. Muscle memory is something else all together. (Sex ed was something he skipped during saving the world class.) So the only thing Link has to compare his newly discovered anatomy is an arrow wound, he doesn't know it's call a vagina. But he'll learn fast.
> 
> -Clearing up the timeline of this story, it took Link over a year to defeat Ganon and it has been three years since the start of restoring Hyrule. A current grand total of four and a half years that Link has fluent memory of.
> 
> If you have any other questions, feel free to ask, I'll be happy to explain!! <3
> 
> Also, I don't own the game, but I know the main story line and how it ends. If there are any cool or interesting side quests that you have done, I'd love to hear them~!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot grammar errors. :3


	4. Unspoken Secrets And Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Sidon exclusive chapter! XD
> 
> O.O I barely made the dead line... ouch. It's 11pm here, but still the 17th!! That counts! Lol.

“Prince Sidon! I hope you're hungry!” Buzz called out with a large grin as he spotted the red zora walking up the shoreline of Rimba Beach. Expecting a light scolding for disappearing like he did and making the Prince have to go looking for him. It wasn't like he had gone very far, just a little light fishing for lunch. It wasn't everyday that they got to eat some fresh seafood.  
  
“Ah, Captain Bazz. It is good to see that you are well.” Friendly as ever and it had a few of the soldiers confused, especially Bazz. Not even a word of disapproval on his latest adventure? “How are our wounded?”  
  
Uncertain on how to interpret this strange _free-pass_ he had been given _,_ Bazz settled for professional. “Fine, they will make a full recovery. No permanent damage, my Prince.”  
  
“Splendid! Make sure everyone rests up, we depart before dusk.”  
  
“But it isn't even noon yet, why are we waiting so long to return home? We could easily move out in a few hours.”  
  
“We will be escorting refugees back to the domain, but it will take some time for the princess to reach her people and meet at this location.”  
  
“Princess?” Bazz enquired, this was starting to sound suspicious and he didn't think he was going to like where this was going.  
  
“Indeed and a Zora one at that.” Grin wide with excitement and then left the captain frozen in shock on the spot.

He was trying so hard to possess this sudden information and situation. _A zora princess!?_ Where in the world did she come from? She must look extremely different for Sidon to believe her, if she was even truly royalty. _Oh no... I can already see how this is going to play out. The king is going to take one look at her and say “Perfect! Now my foolish son can get married!” Argh, his majesty has been secretly wanting Sidon to take a bride for years now!_  
  
“… Did we all hear that correctly?” Rivan asked jogging up with a few others tailing behind him, his voice so soft it would've been a whisper. But it was still enough to pull Bazz from his own tormented mind.  
  
“Ya. You heard right, _princess_.” He grumbled and furiously kicked sand towards the ocean.

“Bazz...” Rivan spoke dryly.

“ _What!?”_

“Do I need to tell on you again?”

“NO.” His face turning crimson either from embarrassment or anger, maybe both, it was hard to tell.

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
“Allow me to introduce to you all, Princess Yanun!” Sidon's voice a little louder then usual from the sheer excitement of the moment. The silver woman walking up the shore was like a grand unveiling of a monument with all the soldiers waiting on the beach unmoving. It was a mix of shock and interest throughout.  
  
Aside from Bazz that is, standing at the back of the crowd, sour about this whole thing and did not care to fix his expression. Rivan was even shoulder checking him in a failed attempt to knock some sense into him. “Wipe that look off your face, you should at least act professional when the time really calls for it.”

“Make me...” He muttered under his breath. “You don't understand how this ruins everything.”

“I understand this takes away your prime subject for teasing...” Rivan rolled his eyes.  
  
With the princess standing at the prince's side, colouring and head fin aside, she looked just like the rest of them. She held herself with great confidence and showed no sign of nervousness nor uncertainty. If anything, she was evaluating each of them, but that was just how Bazz felt about her.  
  
The crowd starts to buzz with hushed chatter as the Princess gave them small bow of her head. “Greetings, I am pleased to meet you all. I find comfort in seeing such a fine group of warriors, I know we will be in good hands.”  
  
“When will your people arrive?” Sidon asks, drawing in her attention. “How many will need aid in travelling? We will have to walk a little while to reach the river. Our home is also full of waterfalls and strong currents.”  
  
“It shouldn't be much longer, but thank you for your concern, Prince Sidon. Though I'm sure that my people will be able to make it across land, a little slow perhaps, but should not require any help. And the waterfalls, is there a way to avoid them?”  
  
The large man gave a light chuckle and shook his head. “Perhaps if you wanted to hike along a mountainside. But you need not worry, we can assist in climbing the rushing rivers.”  
  
“Climbing them!? You can swim up a waterfall, Prince Sidon?” Yanun gaped up at him in complete shock.  
  
“But of course, all of my people can! We do live atop one after all.”

“So he can swim up a fall, that isn't all that impressive.” A man's voice interrupting the royals meaningless banter. So utterly bored he drawled out every word spoken. “Do let me know if the boy can fly, that would be much more interesting.”

Fury was quick to take over the Princess as she spun around to look for the man. Likely hiding in a dark patch to remain unseen as he spied on them. “Sado! Do not speak so rudely and come out!”

“Hm, as you command... _Princess_.” Indeed having found a spot that hid him from view, his silver body slowly rose from the gentle waves of the sea. Painted in scars and scabbing wounds that changed his silver to an hideous hues of red and purple. The right side of his gills were slightly exposed from an attack that seem to have eaten away at his flesh. Much of his fins were mangled, but not nearly as horrible as the slashes across his face and head. The wounds couldn't be more than two weeks old.

With narrow dark, violet eyes and a head fin was longer than he was tall. It slithered behind him in the sand as he lumbered up the beach to stand near the woman. _Snake_ , was the first impression many of the soldiers felt and it only added to his intimidating qualities when his height was made painfully clear.

Looking down at Sidon, Sado gave him a twisted grin. “My. My. You are much smaller than I imagined.” Raising a hand as if to pet him like a small child, yet did not touch. He caught Yanun's cold look from the corner of his eye. _Pity, I'll have to play another time._

“I am quite amazed to meet someone that is taller than I and not my father!” The red prince beamed and was overall amazed with height difference between them. Even if he was only about a foot and half taller.

“Prince Sidon, please forgive his behaviour. This is Sado, he is my personal guard and while the best at what he does. He has no manners or common sense.” Placing a hand on the giant, she guided him to take back five steps. Though his eyes remained locked on the cheerful zora.

“It is quite alright. It is not strange that he might find me suspicious for my abrupt kindness towards you and your people.” Waving the whole thing off, it was not a big deal and he expected no less from a bodyguard.

“I share the same feeling towards you.” Bazz stepped forward, shamelessly glaring at the two silver zoras. Quickly bringing the spotlight onto him. “I find you both suspicious, especially you lanky.”

“Ho~? Interesting how quick the small ones are.” Sado purred and gazed sharply at the zora captain. “Are your instincts tingling, feeling frightened, little one?”

“The only thing tingling is my claws. Makes me want to rip the last of your face off.” While Bazz was certainly making his soldiers nervous from his steadfast hostility, it only made Sado more amused. “I have a feeling it might be an improvement.”

“Captain Bazz, control yourself. Just what has gotten into you?” Genuinely bewildered by the black zora's actions. He was normally far more welcoming and kindhearted than this, especially towards those that have suffered misfortune. Yet the young man refused to reply, merely glancing up to his prince before locking back onto Sado.

“You might yet prove interesting, little one.” Whispering and sighing ever so softly to himself as if in a daydream.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

“Come, the king shall see you now.” A servant then escorted the zora princess and her two guards to the throne room.

Upon entering, the first thought that went through her head was, _Will Sidon grow to be that big?_ The sheer size of King Dorephan had the small group stop their tracks, but the shock was temporary. Once they stood upon the raised platform, her guards took a knee while Yanun bowed.  
  
The king then spoke. “I am King Dorephan, ruler of Zora's Domain and its people. I will allow our healers to tend to your peoples injuries, but I will hear your story before I permit that you may stay.”  
  
“Thank you, King Dorephan.”

Yanun then began to tell their history. Her homeland, her kingdom was far to the south and far across the sea. At least ten days of swimming. The Nylle Kingdom’s territory had originally been built in a lake formation created from a fallen star and over hundreds of years, expanded. The land surrounding their rivers and lakes was a thick canopy of jungle, it had the searing heat of a desert and the dense humidity of the coast. The rivers were slow and rains were heavy, often flooding the nearby area.

“In fact, the journey here was a good example of the border of our land.”

The royals remained silent, but Sidon was still expressing his surprise. The river they had taken from the road leading up to Hateno Village, all the way to the Domain... That kind of territory was _easily_ four times the size of theirs with the east reservoir and mountain ranges.

 _Just what kind of force would be strong enough to overthrow a kingdom of that magnitude?_ Sidon wondered to himself. There was only one creature that came to mind, yet it was impossible. Calamity Ganon as it had been kept imprisoned here in Hyrule for a hundred years.

The land of Nylle was indeed the largest and the only political neighbour they had was the gerudo people of the Red Sand. A mainly tribal, but respectable clan of people. The two mainly stayed within their own boarders, but did trade frequently throughout the year.

A mighty people they once were, numbers in the thousands, yet even the mighty can fall.

“It was about two years ago when the war started. The Rito, a race of savages capable of flight; armed with talons and bows, attacked us. We were arrogant in our belief that we had too large an army, too strong for anyone to ever bring us harm. But they were patient and persistent a first, picking us off at the border. When we were alone or in small groups. Men, women and children alike, it didn't matter to them. And within a year we had lost over a third of our population without a direct confrontation... We only ever found the odd scout and even when caught alive, they took their own life before speaking.”

Yanun swayed on the spot from the seething rage as she recalled all the bodies they found, the messages left behind, how her kingdom crumbled out of her hands. Sado and the other guard glanced to their princess, but otherwise did not move. She recovered with a deep breath, refining her posture once more.

“In the end we never truly had a front line to the war, often having no choice but to wait for them to attack. We were at a great disadvantage and even the depths of our lake were not enough to protect us from death. There were few victories for us and it became painfully clear that we had no choice, but to abandon our home. Without any idea where to run, Prima told me to turn to the north.”

“And that is how you came to be on Hyrule's shores?”

“Yes, King Dorephan. We have left behind ten thousand years worth of our ancestors blood and tears, our history. For the sake of our kinds survival, it was Prima's wish above all else.”

“I am told that they are your being of higher worship.”

“It is true. I am not just the princess, but also the only priestess. A speaker and link to our almighty deity, a duty I am most proud of. Being a chosen voice of Prima is of the highest honour amongst our people. Prima is neither female or male, but is both of birth and death, an immortal being of nature and instinct.” Yanun held her hands outstretched, a token of faith, prayer and silently offering her self to Prima. “There might not be many of us left, but if Prima's blessing holds, there sure to be pups born in the months to come. Twenty primal-”

“Primal?” Dorephan questioned, startling Muzu as it was unlike him to interrupt someone and particularly on such a sensitive subject.

“Yes. With great blessings, most of my people are of primal heritage.” She replied with a great swell of pride and glanced to Sidon for a short moment before asking a question of her own. Feeling her heart flutter unlike it ever has before. “I pray that your people have also been blessed with this ancient bloodline?”

“Not many have presented primal among my people, but it holds little meaning of worth to us. Though should you stay, this will be of noteworthy information. We would want proper measures in place to insure the needs of the people are met.”

“I see, thank you. You are most gracious.” Though she was disappointed, the prince also did not seem to react to her inquiry. But she was not without faith. With the meeting no doubtably coming to a close, she stated her plea. “Will you not help us?”

“You speak this without any desire to reclaim you homeland?”

“None.”

“Then after your wounds have healed, what will you do?”

“Seek out a new place to call home, start anew.”

“Hm.” The titan thought for a moment of what was the best course of action to take. Though in silence, minutes felt like hours and Sidon beginning to doubt that his father would give them shelter. Honestly he had expected them to be welcomed to live here the moment their story ended. It was a terrible tale and Sidon wished he could grant their wish for a new home. Where better place for Zora than Zora's Domain? “I propose this, Princess Yanun. You and your people may take sanctuary here for three months. After that time if you find yourselves at home, we will discuss arrangements once more. Does this agree with you?”

She smiled and gave a bow once more. “It does, thank you for your kindness, King Dorephan.”

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

As always, Sidon was smiles and joy. “This shall be your room.”

Glancing inside the twin doors, the room was pleasantly decorated much like the rest of the guest housing of the east wing. It was humble and modest, yet still regal. Walls were painted light grey with ever so slightly darker shades in diamond patterns. A large bow window took place of the wall across the room. A cushioned bench stretched along the windowsill and even in the fleeting twilight hours had decent view of the sky and mountain ranges. Centred was a table with two chairs, though was large enough to seat four. All the furniture was made of dark oak, while cushions and drapes were hues of pastel colours. The space wasn't all that big, but there was curtained archways on the right and left sides of the room. Overall the room was lit from a chandelier sculpted from luminous stone.

“The bedchamber is on the left, there will be a replacement bed brought along shortly.” He clarified as he lead the way, but reaching the curtain doorway he realized that Yanun had stopped to inspect the dinning set. Sidon's smile became more apologetic than excited as he addressed her. “I hope that this arrangement is not too troublesome. The room is designed for the comfort of our less water capable guests, none of us ever thought that we need one for visiting zora... We have larger chair sets if you prefer.”

“Ah, no! No need, I was just admiring the craftsmanship. This room is lovely, I think that I will be comfortable staying here.”

The prince laughed softly. “I see, I am happy to hear that. Shall I take my leave then and give you some space to settle in before dinner?”

“You don't have to go. I just want to have a quick look around a-and also if you want to... would you give me a tour of your home? If it's too much trouble, that's okay! I-I understand.” Honestly she couldn't comprehend why it was this hard to make a request. It was so unlike her getting flustered and unsure of herself, she had always been a straightforward leader and never feared anything other than rito. Feeling ashamed for her unusual behaviour, Yanun couldn't bear to meet the prince's eyes and looked back to the table.

“It would be my pleasure to be your guide and show you all of my homeland, Princess Yanun.” She felt her heart flutter with joy and relief at those words. “But, it would be best done in the daylight hours so let us wait until tomorrow. I could give you a tour of the palace, would that suffice for tonight instead?”

“Oh, yes! Thank you, Prince Sidon. May we begin after I finish looking around here?”

“But of course.”

The bedroom was very much the same in appearance as the parlour. Curiously, Yanun approached the large four poster bed, fingers trailing along the bound curtains all the way down to the embroidered duvet. She was surprised by how much her hand sunk into the bedding, how plush it was. Deciding to climb onto the bed, she was pleased to find how comfortable it is.

“So this is what the land dwellers prefer to sleep on? What is it made of?”

“The mattress is of two pieces, the small bottom one is composed of packed straw and the large top is packed with about ninety pounds of feathers.”

“Mattress?”

“A more composed form of nest materials. Odd, yet pleasant in its own way isn't it? But you need not worry, a more appropriate bed will be set up for you.”

“I'm fine with this.” She flopped onto her chest with glee and gave a nice, long stretch. Feeling all her muscles relax and tension melt away.

“If that is what you wish.”

“What's that?” She asked, pointing in the direction of the hearth.

“Which, the fireplace?”

“No, the copper mallet resting against it.” Yanun shimmied off the bed and walked towards the item in question. Though picking it up, it was shockingly light for a mallet.

“It's called a warming pan, you fill it with hot coals and place it under the covers to heat the bed.”

Her eyes piratically lit up at the thought of a warm bed. “How hot can you make it?”

“As much as you wanted I suppose, but I don't see why- oh. That's right, much like the gerudo, you hail from a much warmer land. Apologies, I'll be sure to request that your rooms are well stocked with firewood.”

Setting the pan back in place, something else quickly caught her eye, well more like she caught herself. Clearer than any reflection she had ever witnessed in a gemstone. She was witnessing herself fully for the first time. Yanun must have been dazed, locking eyes with herself as she almost flinched when Sidon spoke again.

“I see you like the vanity... or are you unfamiliar with it?”

“Sorry, there is much here that I am seeing for the first time. My constant questions must be becoming bothersome.” Dropping her head in shame. _He probably is seeing me as more of child now or half-wit. This is not how I wanted to present myself to him. Prima, give me strength._

“Do not feel bad, there is much that I am still discovering and I like to think that being inquisitive has some allure to it. You should see me when I travel to the other kingdoms, I'm sure my father would hang his head from the amount of questions I ask...” Then Sidon's smile fell completely. “I seek your forgiveness, Princess Yanun. I did not think that my father would be so unwelcoming, I was certain that he would not hesitate to invite you all to live here.”

“There is nothing to forgive, your father is a respectable king. I'm sure I would have done the same if the situation was reversed.”

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

Sadly, there was not much time to explore together before a servant came to fetch them for dinner. Yanun hid her disappointment well, but she would admit that she was happy that Sidon sat across from her at the long table in the great hall. It would seem that dinner was not only to celebrate the welcoming of the new zora, but for a successful mission. Her side of the table sat all her people that did not need to remain in the infirmary and Sidon's side, all of the soldiers that had assisted in the battle.

Dinner was strange as the food was cooked in a vastly different way than they traditionally prepared. But it wasn't that bad, she was just happy that there was plenty of meat to go around. Last thing they needed was for her people to make fools of themselves as they fought over who had more than the other. _Warriors..._ Yanun sighed and shook her head, but she was fairly confident that they would behave themselves for now.

Speaking of warriors, she was getting a little annoyed by a particular black one that was still eyeing her. _Captain Bazz_ , she recalled was his title and name. _He doesn’t seem like much, but he apparently holds the same rank as Hine._

Hine currently sat to her right and was Yanun's Captain of the army or guard, there really wasn't much difference to them. She was a little taller than most female zora and was attracting plenty of attention from her broad ear flaps that draped almost around her whole head. That and her body mass was not lean muscle for speedy swimming, but heavy for wrestling, little did the colourful zora know. _I pity the first fool to challenge her._

In fact it was something that many of her warriors have been pointing out, colours aside, it seemed that Sidon's people were all lean. Where they themselves were broad... aside from Sado, who was the freak show of their band.

“Is the food to your liking, Princess Yanun?” Sidon asked with his blinding smile, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Ah- Yes, thank you... It's different, but good.” Yanun replied with an awkward smile, almost hating herself on how quickly she lost her composure.

“I hope you don't mind me saying, but your headdress reminds me of leviathan bones.”

“Leviathan? As in the great water beings that vanished?”

“Well I wouldn't say vanished, you can still find their bones across Hyrule-”

It was probably not best to be as hasty as she had been, jumping up and practically slamming her hands down on the table. Startling the whole hall into silence as she spoke over the prince. “You've seen their bones?!” But she couldn't help it, this day had to have been blessed by Prima, first meeting Sidon, finding another zora kingdom and now remains of leviathans? This was definitely the best day of her life.

Sidon was taken back a little, but quickly he began to laugh. “Apologies, Princess Yanun. I don't think you would find bones so exciting. A princess and a priestess, are you also a researcher as well? You are quite the talented young woman.”

“Not exactly...” Yanun mumbled, suddenly feeling flustered, no doubt blushing from his compliment. “But the leviathans are very important to our history and culture. I would in your debt if you could show me where the bones are.”

“I'm afraid that I have never seen them in person. Only as images and I can't recall the locations.” Sidon's answer had her dropping back in her seat, but before her emotion completely deflated, he spoke up. “However. I know a good friend that has seen them all and without a doubt, he could map out the locations for me.”

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

“So you sister was once a mighty warrior?” Yanun asked gazing up at the beautifully sculpted statue of Mipha, dew drops making her shimmer in the early morning light.

“Indeed, Mipha was the Zora Champion. I still believe that I am inferior in skills to this day.”

“I would have liked to have met your sister, I think we would have gotten along.”

“Well you might still be able too.” His statement made her slightly confused and looked to him to explain himself. Though she had a fairly good guess of what he was going to say. “My sister's spirit still resides here in Zora's Domain, though more precisely she resides within Vah Ruta.”

“Vah Ruta?”

Sidon nods and turns towards the east reservoir. “It is the name of the divine beast with an incredible power over water. It has dwelt here for thousands of years and helps protect the land. Vah Ruta is currently in a deep slumber at the bottom of the lake. But I'm certain that if we payed a visit, my sister would most surely take notice. I have yet to see her clearly, but there are times where I can faintly catch a glimpse or hear her gentle voice.”

“Good mornin', Prince Sidon~!” A cheerful and familiar voice called out to the red zora, whom turned around new found glee. Seeing this blue rito was almost a special occasion for the prince, he was either receiving political mail or a letter from Link!

“A fine morning indeed, Vail!”

Or it was a fine morning until Yanun screamed in terrior and made Vail scream from surprise. His feather friend almost crashing into Mipha from being thrown off rhythm, Sidon had to jump a little to catch her. “Woah, that was close. Are you alight?”

“Ya, thanks. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare your friend like that... Where'd she go?” Vail wondered as she was set down, though it only took a moment to spot the silver zora crouched under the statue. “Ah-ah! There she is~!”

Sidon was grateful for his fast reflexes as he caught Yanun before she pounced on the rito woman, trying desperately to attack with her claws. Vail backed off quickly with her wings up in surrender. “ _WOAH!_ Lady, look, I'm sorry. I really did not mean to scare you, but seriously calm down!”

“What are you doing!? Unhand me! That's a rito chick!” Yanun yelled as she struggled to get out of Sidon's arms.  
  
“Hey! I'm an _adult_ thank you!”

“Vail, I'm ever so sorry to trouble you, but could you please wait on the bridge? I promise to explain everything, just give me a moment to calm Princess Yanun.”

With the danger of Vail being jumped on dealt with, Sidon hesitantly set Yanun back on her feet. But she was so fixated on the rito that he had to continuously shift in front of her to keep her from bolting. “ _Steady_. Hold on, just wait for me to explain-”

“What is there to explain!? That's a rito chick over there, a scout! They'll get away and tell our location to the main flock if we don't do something!”

“No, no, no! You've got this all wrong, Vail may be rito, but she is most certainly not one that will bring you harm. She works as a postal carrier to deliver mail across Hyrule. She's harmless, I promise. Please calm yourself, Princess. Hyrule has its own population of rito.”

Yanun then locked eyes with the tall man. Sidon wasn't sure if it was because the princess was suffering from the stress of what her people had struggled so hard to get away from or just pure wrath, but the look of her amethyst eyes made him shiver. Thankfully, the look faded quickly into regret and she seemed to have calmed herself. “I'm sorry... I'll wait here while you handle this...”

“Thank you, but I should have told you sooner so this is partly my fault. We will have to speak to the rest of your people about this however. I wouldn't want any misunderstandings to lead to further injury.”

After explaining the whole story to Vail, she too felt a little bad about what happened. But was still pissed about being called a chick. On happier news, she had a letter for him from Link. Sidon just about woke the whole domain from his shout of pure joy.

“Well I'll leave you to enjoy yourself. Do tell me the next time the hero has an epic monster story, because that one from months ago is still my favourite. The last few have been kinda of meh.”

“The one about the wizzrobes?”

“No!” She looked up at him like he was an idiot. “The one about the lynel! You know where he explodes half their skull with an ice arrow!?” Empathizing the image by using her feathered fingers to gesture an explosion coming out of the right side of her head.

Sidon just laughed, it was true. It had been one of Link's better monster fights this year.

“He's really good at painting an image with words isn't he?” Vail continued. “Maybe if he retires, he can make a few novels about his adventures across Hyrule. I know I'd be one of the first to buy a copy.”

“I think you meant _when_ he retires.” But Vail just gave Sidon a doubtful look, well she may not believe that Link will ever quit being a knight of Hyrule. Sidon may know something that she didn't, though this wasn't the time to share this information. “Nonetheless, I shall tell you the next time he writes about one of his gruesome battles.”

“You know how I like them, the more blood and guts the better~!” Vail sang happily and gave him a wink. She then made sure all her gear was in order and wasn't going to lose any important mail. While Sidon opened his letter from Link with the utmost care.

_Dear Sidon,_

_The training of the forty-eight platoon is almost complete. They are progressing efficiently and are outdoing their seniors, if they keep this pace up, it will be them training the new recruits. It won't be much longer now, I hope less than a year._

_Satori Mountain seems to have a strange gathering of blupees on the rare night. The glow is easily seen from a distance to the point it frightened travellers and nearby villages. I'll do my best to capture a picture for you next time._

_I hope that you can forgive the lack of content, Sidon. But I knew that you would needlessly worry if you didn't get a letter this month._

_-Link_

“Vail, wait!!” Sidon called out desperately the rito already in the air, praying that she had heard him. Thank Hylia she did and he watched her swoop around to land on the railing of the bridge.  
  
“What's the hold up, I have other places to be before noon you know.”

“Please, I beg of you, wait here a few more moments. I have to quickly write another letter, it's urgent.” The prince was beyond worried, just what had happened to Link? This isn't normal, the way he has written this letter, it was like it wasn't Link. Sidon felt like he had received a report, not a letter from a close friend.

_I should have known something was up when I felt Mipha reaching out to me weeks ago, something must have happened. I don't know if it is a memory fragment from his past or he has been hurt in someway._

“Ya... okay, sure.” She wanted to ask why or what had happened, but it wasn't her place to pry nor was it likely that Sidon would tell her. But the look she saw on his face as he ran back to the palace... She had never seen him distressed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't a disappointment, I wanted to flesh out some more reoccurring characters. But we are slowly getting closer to the day Link and Sidon will share a chapter together! Yay? I don't know how many more chapters that will be, but I hope that you still find some enjoyment in the chapters for now.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll be happy to explain!! <3
> 
> Also, I don't own the game, but I know the main story line and how it ends. If there are any cool or interesting side quests that you have done, I'd love to hear them~!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot grammar errors. :3


	5. Recrudescent Sword Of Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I know I'm horribly off schedule. But a little accident happened, I lost all my notes, 15 chapters worth on the 21 of June. All my plot points, chapter by chapter summaries, special little moments of SidLink that I was oh so looking forward to writing, all of it gone QAQ 
> 
> I thought my notes would be safer on paper, but girl was I proven wrong on my bus ride home from work!
> 
> Ya, I definitely felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. I spent most of that weekend trying to recall anything and re-writing it all out once more instead of writing out the next chapter. And even now, I feel like I'm missing things and I hope my chapters still flow, however rushed it is right now. (I'm so sorry about the amount of time skips these five chapters have, it's basically five chapters of prologue.... well might be six because I couldn't fit everything I wanted in 5 and I'm already sitting at 7'132 words.) 
> 
> Happy Canada Day, eh? Hope everyone had a great time and got to see some fireworks. I know I enjoyed my day. :3
> 
> So without further distractions-- Ch5 everybody and the lovely Zelda has a spotlight!! Also hold on to ya butts, so much talking and info being thrown your way.
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS: Self Harm** {Minor graphic descriptions and past mentions of Link doing hurtful things to himself for the sake of others}

“This is easier said than done Prince Sidon.” Zelda mumbled to herself as she finished reading letter. His haste clear in his usually thoughtful lines, there was even a few splashes of ink at the bottom. He was clearly worried and as was she, especially if his suspicions were true. “It's not as though I won't try, but if something happened to Link and he has yet to approach me. Then... then it is very unlikely that he will open up when I ask.”

With a soft sigh, the young woman stood and went to her personal cabinet of her study. Locking letter safely away, Zelda decided it was time to pay her troubled friend a visit.  
  
The courtyard was bustling with men and women training their skills with a verity of weaponry. Duelling each other or on set up targets. It was loud with the clashing of metal, whistling of arrows and the odd sound of wood splintering. The knights either ignored her or gave a brief nod in acknowledgement before resuming their task.

She was almost surprised that she did not find Link amongst the organized battlefield. In fact, Link was found at the far south end of the grounds, just outside the castle blacksmith. He appeared to be instructing a small group gathered around two cooking pots.  
  
“What are you doing?” Zelda asked as she approached, though was suddenly hit with a fowl odour that was emanating from one of the brewing liquids. She couldn't tell which and quickly covered her noise. “Ugh...” Hardly a liquid at this point, one looked like tar and the other like brick powder porridge.  
  
Though no one responded to the counsel member, not talking their eyes off Link's hands. He gave directions and information in between dropping a bit of this and that in the pots. The captain's expression was calm, yet serious; his signs firm and fluid. Once he was finished, he let the others bottle the elixirs and went to greet Zelda.  
  
[Princess.] He gave a light bow of his head, though they both accepted the title as more of a familiar way of addressing her. It was like a nickname of sorts, though it was a little heavy for Zelda at times when it brought her too far back into the past. Yet, Link had always known when it had stepped on sensitive grounds and would drop the title without needing to be asked. [Is there something the matter?]  
  
Quickly shaking her head in reply and then dropping her hand, she expressed her disgust with the wrinkling of her face. “How can you stand that smell?”  
  
[You get use to it.] He shrugged. [You can join us for the next around this afternoon, the main ingredient is lynel guts. Smells more like eggs and fish.]  
  
“Charming... But I'll have to pass. How have you been lately? It's been a while since either of us spent time together.”  
  
[The forty-seven platoon has reached the end of their training and I look to have them fully knighted in a weeks time. Though forty-eight has caught up to them unexpectedly and-]  
  
“I asked how you were doing Link, not your mass of awestruck squires.” Zelda interrupted him, flashing a playful smile. “Anything exciting happen recently? I heard that you went on a solo mission earlier this month, to Nero Hill and Satori Mountain, I believe. That's a rarity, taking one of your so-called _breaks_ , Link... or were you sneaking out to see someone? Hmm?”  
  
Zelda had expected a reaction, but not one that was this intense. The restrain in his response, the tense twitch in his muscles, the faint waver and hollowing of his gaze. It only confirmed her fears.

Link had a wound and with one gentle reminder, Zelda had tore it wide open. She had struck him and the worst part as she could not tell what part had triggered it. The hylian warrior was not going to be talking about it now, if that is there was even a chance in the first place.

That alone injured her greatly in return and Zelda did her best not to let anything show, it would only make the wound deeper if Link realized that she knew he was vulnerable. Zelda was confident that they had grown a close friendship after these few years. They had shared some weaker sides of themselves, secrets even and that one glimmering moment when Link admitted that he had a _dream_.

While he did not share what this dream entailed, Zelda had not pressed the matter, she was overwhelmed with the joy alone in that statement. Link had a ambition all his own, that no one told him to pursue. Not a quest, nor duty, nor responsibility, it was his desire he wanted out of life. His own life.

[There seemed to be a giant blupee on the mountain. Other than that, nothing else of interest.] Link finally spoke. [Sorry to disappoint.]  
  
“Not at all. I think its a fascinating discovery!” Zelda put on her best face, acting interested. “Did you manage to take picture? I'd very much like to see it.”  
  
Link shook his head, then surprised her with his next words, taking their discussion in a different direction. [I'm fixing the training regiment. There will be three days at the start of next month that I will be absent. With only two platoons left to rise to knighthood and one last team to put together, I want to clear my mind to plan properly. Don't worry, I have many knights that will be taking on my responsibilities so nothing should be interrupted.]  
  
“I have nothing against your decision regarding your squires. But what exactly are you planning for?”  
  
[I'm close to fulfilling my oath of two hundred knights, Princess. If I am to step down and put the Master Sword to rest once more, someone needs to take my place as captain. Knights that believe they are up to the task will be able to hold temporary command for a day.]  
  
The young woman frowned a little, remembering the day he had declared that to the public. He didn't have to train two hundred people before resigning as a knight of Hyrule. He didn't have to spend every waking moment working. Link had done more than enough for this land, he had sacrificed enough. She had been trying to give him back a life, a new beginning and every time she offered him an opening, Link slammed the door.

Zelda now hesitated for a moment before placing a comforting hand on Link's shoulder. “You know, Link... If you want to step down sooner, no one will hold it against you.” She would happily let him go at any moment and fight anyone that tried to stop him. “You've already done so much for the people of this land, there's no need-”  
  
But he stepped away from her touch, possibly angered, his face was still much of a void to be certain. [Your concern is unnecessary, I am still capable and I intend to keep my word right it the end. Regardless, I will always be there for the people, for those that can not fight for themselves. I am their shield. I am their weapon. That will never change.]  
  
“Link, I didn't mean it like that.” Zelda pleaded for his understanding. “You know me, I have no doubts in you.”  
  
But her words fell on deaf ears as Link brought a immediate end to their conversation. [I have work to return to, it's best that you do the same.] He then turned and walked towards the knights training in the field, whistling for their attention.  
  
“Link!” The hylian woman cried out in one last desperate attempt. But he didn't look back. Zelda felt at an utter loss, Link _was_ relapsing, falling back into his state of mind before the victory over Ganon. The ghost that he had came to be, an entity of justice and war.

Yet it was something that she had been all too familiar with. Forcibly shaped by others to be the tool they needed.  
  
For Zelda it had been to become the shining priestess with holy powers bestowed by Hylia.  
  
But she had still been a princess. Surrounded by beloved friends and family. Years of memories with joy and sorrow. A young woman with an inquisitive mind, with a yearn for knowledge in many forms. A dream for her future, with someone to admire and to hold.  
  
Zelda knew deep down who she was and still fought for herself even when the pressure of others was almost too much to bear.  
  
For Link it had been to become the guardian protector with incredible strength chosen by Hylia.  
  
But after resurrection, he was nothing. Surrounded by nothing. No memories. A young man without a clue who of he was. Not a dream nor desire to be held.  
  
Link stood amongst darkness, with the empty abyss of his unknown past at his back and at his front the twisted shadows held a blade to his throat. Shoved into a world that only asked him to fight, to save them, to protect them, to sacrifice himself for them. He was a blade that was never sheathed, passed along, chipped and broken by many, repaired only to bear their wounds once more.

The few memories Link recovered were fireflies that danced in the distance, something he could watch, but never touch.  
  
As her eyes began to sting with tears, Zelda hurried her way around the edge of the courtyard to avoid confrontation of onlookers. She could only imagine the true state that Link had been in before someone had stopped to reach out to him.

Did he hate himself? Did he hate the people that left him like this? Did he regret that he had survived when all else he knew had died?  
  
_Oh Link, please..._ Zelda wept, burring her face in her arm as she began to run down the castle halls. _Please, let me help you. Let me be the one save you this time... I don't want the darkness take you again._

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
Link tossed and turned, still bitter from what Zelda had said, it kept him from sleeping. Irritated, he kicked his blankets off and sat at the edge of the bed. Choosing to glare for a few moments out the window at the castle, he then scoffed.

 _Like I would step down now and abandon the people. What good is a beast if I'm not there when they need me._ The warriors thoughts left his blood boiling and teeth clenched.

 _No... this won't do._ He'll lose focus with this festering vexation till it births malice. Link needed something to clear his head before he tried sleeping again. Something to stabilize his emotions or for when he does sleep, it will be nothing but nightmares.

Link pulled the sheikah slate from under his pillow, an old habit from the days of sleeping on the road, feeling uneasy with it out of arms reach. Zooming in on the map, there was only one likely place that he would find peace for the night, Hateno Village.  
  
Engulfed in light and feeling weightless for a few moments as he was teleported away. But arrived with a bang, a blinding flash and quickly becoming assaulted by water.  
  
_A thunderstorm._  
  
Link took in the sight of the downpour, the continuous clacking melody of thunder echoing throughout the mountain ranges and not a gust of wind in the air. He was soaked within moments, chill creeping in bumps across his skin, but all the hylian could do was smile. Closing his eyes, head tilting back and raising his arms outstretched to catch the rain. Feeling cleansed, sore muscles and clouded thoughts washing way with every tiny splash.  
  
“ _The sheikah say that the dance of light your soul gives off is the element it is in closest harmony to.”_ Link heard the voice of the expecting sheikah whispering around his mind, like it was coming down with the rain.  
  
He had never thought about that over the last few weeks, but it suddenly made so much sense. There was something about a storm in all its might and danger, that seemed to be soothing to him. A deep part of him that Link held close, a small treasure unbeknown from his past or one that he had always been born with.  
  
Opening his eyes, Link caught the glow of his soul branching out from his nightshirt, he could even see the hazy movement through his soaked clothing. He brought his hands together and watched it dance along his skin, it really was beautiful.  
  
Alas, he had to get out of the rain before an illness befell him. Link ran and practically slid partway to his house. Shaking as much water from himself at the door before pealing his clothing off like a second skin and hanging them on the coat mount. Thankful that his magic weapon collection provided just enough light that he did not need to stumble around in the dark. Climbing the stairs, he headed for his chest of drawers next to the bed.  
  
But he paused at the slight of seal broken navy letters scattered all across the top; glancing back at his desk, knowing that there was even more piled up. Over three years worth of unspoken conversations, ties and memories bound in the most frail embodiment. A tender pull of knots tangled around his ribs made his tongue click a familiar, yet ever silent word.  
  
_Sidon._  
  
A faint frown forming on his lips, Link crouched down, yanked a drawer open and ripped a towel out. Drying himself with vigour. _Don't._ He scolded himself, but like anything, trying not to think of something has the opposite affect. _You've finally levelled your head, don't get out of focus again. Remember your duty, the plan that must be swiftly put together. The longer you take, the more lives that will suffer._  
  
Dropping the towel on the floor and diving into bed, Link went over his line of action that would take place over the next few months. _Starting in a few weeks, that fever will return and it is the time to work on a remedy. The faster I find a way to make suppressants, the better. During the time in between, I will see if there is anything going on through the castle that might give me information on the quarantine zone. Staff, trafficking of supplies, the rotation knights, anything that might lead to an clue of what is really going on._  
  
Link trembled a little as his body started to warm back up, it was time to sleep. So he closed his eyes, shutting out the blue light of his soul and gave a small prayer to Hylia for strength, for guidance. Then with the last of his conscious, Link reformed his resolve once more.  
  
_My will and mind is of the people, the innocent. My body is theirs to guide. I am not a person. I am a weapon. I am a shield. My flesh and bones can be repaired. I require nothing that does not suit my mission. I will fulfil my goal by any means necessary._  
  
_I am not a person. I am a weapon. I am a shield. I am the Divine Beast of Hyrule._  
  
Though in the peace and silence of his drifting mind, Link saw red.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
_Felt held, without texture, only weight._  
  
_Spoke words, never heard, a sound ever soft._  
  
_Saw hands, one ecru, one ruby, intertwined._  
  
_Unified, experienced what danced under skin._  
  
_Joy was liquid crystal that fell from twin moons of gold._

 Link opened his eyes ever slowly, unable to recall what the fragments of his dream had meant. Yet there was dampness on his cheeks, a weight in his heart, a twist in his gut and a shudder in his breath.  
  
_It was nothing_ , he lied, _it meant nothing_ , he denied, _it becomes nothing_ , he fought.  
  
And before dawn, Link was gone. Leaving the last of the resistance behind, not a letter left out to been seen, they would be for the time after his mission was over. For it was time for war once more.

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
The patchwork stockpile of shop always seemed to be on the verge of collapse to Link. How Kilton got it atop his small wagon in the first place was questionable, he didn't seem very nimble or sufficiency enough strong to do so. That and the eerie purple glowing sphere in the midst of it all.  
  
Approaching the counter, the shopkeeper as always was nose deep in something. Mumbling on about what to do with tail parts. But Link was impatient, he didn't want to chance his timing was off so he knocked on the wooden counter top.  
  
The grey skinned man screamed in horrifically unusual way, but normal in the terms of Kilton if you were familiar with him. Though he calmed down quickly when he saw the hylian. “Oh... It's just you...”  
  
[Same is last month.] Link requested.  
  
“Hm... I'd be happy to sell it to you. But you don't have enough mon for that many.” Kilton then chuckled. “Too busy playing knight and killin lovely creatures, hm!? You haven't brought me anythin in so long it almost makes me feel lonely, so loney... We use to be so close you and I, ah, the good ol'days when I just opened shop. SO MANY MONSTER PARTS~ _HUE HUE HUE!!_ Such energy, such dedication, such love for monsters you use to have, yes you did!!” Hysterically laughing, the maniac almost jumped over the counter with uncontrolled glee.  
  
If Link had more energy, he would have been mildly creeped out by the man's strange excitement of their business relationship. [I don't have much to spare for monster parts. How many bottles can I get with what I have?]  
  
Kilton stilled and instantly abandoning the previous topic. Tilting his head in thought and looked upwards, eyes unfocused. “Well lemme see... two bottles... maybe, if I take our long standing relationship into consideration.”  
  
_Just two, that's it?_ That was not even close enough for what he needed to do. Link sighed in irritation and pulled his bag of supplies off his shoulder. He didn't like that he would have to sacrifice an ingredient for another, but he couldn't do much of anything without the monster extract.

Goddess, did he dislike the look on Kilton's face as he sorted through his items. It was like he already decided what he was going to take.

Reluctantly Link pulled out a dragon scale to show to the shopkeeper, whom all but screamed with joy, eyes spinning independent of each other. “YES! YES! Oh so lovely! That Nydra scale will certainly cover the remaining cost.”  
  
Link handed the scale over and waited while Kilton carefully set each deep purple vial down on the counter. “You know, as much as the monster extracts are wonderful to use, too many is never a good thing. _Hue hue hue~_ You're already dark around the eyes, yes you are! I know the desire to be closer to monsters, I do, but even I know it's not possible to be a true monster. Even the best things in life can be poisonous my friend!”  
  
[I'll take my chances.] He wasn't interested in small talk, if a possible poisoning lead to success, it would be worth it. Besides, Link was well aware of the dangers of experimenting. With all eight bottles accounted for, Link packed up his bag. It was time to make the elixirs, he had five hours till dawn and still two places left to go.  
  
“I hope to see you on another monstrous night!” Kilton shouted as Link began to disappear in a twist of blue light.

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
“Pure Blood? I have not heard that title in many long years, it is used by the gerudo I believe. Why have you come to me and not gone to Gerudo Town? Though I am most flattered you seek me for my knowledge.” Impa smiled kindly.  
  
[I already know of the gerudo knowledge, I come here for the sheikah knowledge. The woman could not share any information and if there are any secrets, you would be the person to know them all.]  
  
“I do not understand what you seek, Link.”  
  
[I do not have the words for it, but I am sure that you know this couple.] Link pulled up a photo he had taken of the lesbian pair and sure enough there was a clear change in her eyes. And before she could dismiss the truth behind the picture, Link added. [I know that the gerudo woman has fathered the child, it has been admitted by the pair. And she was also the one to tell me all about the gerudo pure bloods.]  
  
Impa was quiet for a few moments before she called on her granddaughter. “Paya, my dear. Could you be so kind as to make make a pot of tea?”  
  
“I'd be happy to, Grandmother.” Though the young woman seemed a little uncertain about something. “Should I prepare the one for meditation?” With one nod from elder sheikah, Paya left the main room, leaving the two alone.  
  
[I can't stay long.]  
  
Impa set her hands on her lap and lightly scowls at the hylian. “Too late for that, now sit. Nothing that is discussed from here on out will leave this room and don't think that I won't have eyes on you. Are we clear?”  
  
Link knew that control was currently in her hands and there was no empty threat to her words so he obeyed. But he set his sheikah slate next to him should the prickling at his neck spread to his upper back, he would teleport to his safe house. He figured he had about an hour left before his fever set in.  
  
“Now then... It is true that there are men and women at have, well, what most believe to be reversed capabilities of creating life. Women that sow seeds. Men that bear fruit. But this has been happening for a very, very long time. So long, that it has been a completely normal occurrence for over five millennia.”  
  
[Then why am I only hearing about it through secrets? My memory loss aside, I have only known about this for a few months now.]  
  
“Some say that a ruler declared it to be unnatural, a curse or against the will of the Goddess and that these heathens were to be sentenced to death. Ironic really, when it had been a blessing of mercy from the Goddess. But there is no proof on how the segregation started, only that it had at some point and the history was almost completely lost to the world. Hatred is such an infectious thing and so hard to cleanse. Though it is fear that holds us in the shadows, even to this day.”  
  
[Why is it a blessing of mercy?]  
  
“After the calamity, the one which took place before ours; with all the destruction and death that had overran the land, the people struggled for many years to restore their homes and their lives. The remaining taint brought many failed crops, many animals became ill suited for food and monsters began to attack in their weakened state. But even with the land recovering more and more each year, the people however did not. For the children that had came to be adults, survivors of the sickness and wounds that Ganon left behind; many were incapable to have children of their own.  
  
“With the few that successfully had children, there sadly wasn't enough. People were slowly dying out and some couples desperate for a child of their own began to steal babies from their cribs. It was yet another dark time for our land. But it was not without hope. Women, men from all species prayed to the Goddess for a miracle. A blessing for healthy children. Some men were even so bold as to offered themselves up in place of their unable wives. And in time Hylia answered their plea.  
  
“It is told that she spoke to all that had conviction through their dreams, to journey to the spring of courage for the next full moon. Those that attended offered the shrine either seeds or fruit to symbolize their wish and cleanse themselves in the waters under the light of the moon.”  
  
[If that is how it happened, is the uncontrollable urges the cost of the blessing?]  
  
“That remains uncertain. But we believe that our ancestors desire for children was so strong that has continued on through their descendants. That like a full moon, once a month, they plead for a child of their own.”  
  
Link wasn't sure if it was the wording or just bad timing, but a shiver ran through him and made him reflexively grasped the back of his neck. It caused some worry to cross Impa's features, but before she spoke, she heard the approaching footsteps of Paya returning with tea.  
  
Pouring them each a small cup, Paya gave the first to her grandmother and held one out to Link. But he was beginning to feel uneasy under his skin, the faint twisting of his gut already starting. He didn't want anything hot, fearing it would trigger the fever. Though he took the offering anyway, not wanting to upset Paya or rudely decline their hospitality.  
  
Yet he was suddenly hit with the strong aroma, it cleared up his senses almost instantly and he could feel his whole body relax. Link brought the teacup to his chin and took a deep long breath. The liquid was boiling hot, he could feel the heat though the baked clay and he could see the faint steam, but it felt chilling in his lungs.  
  
“Feeling better, Link?” Impa asked him with a gentle voice as she carefully blew on her beverage.  
  
Link set the cup down so he could speak. [What is this? It seems familiar, but I can't seem to remember what it's called.]  
  
“It's a pure mint tea.” Paya answered, though smiling, the young man could tell she seemed worried. “It's traditionally used for times of meditation, it helps clear the mind and soul.”  
  
“We also use it to help those that return to ancestry calm themselves down. People like yourself. Link my dear boy, I know that you wouldn't be asking for this information if you weren't apart of the bloodline. Would you be willing to share which side of the blessing you bear from your ancestor?”  
  
That struck a nerve and could barely restrain his glare. What business was that of hers? Why did it matter if he could- This was getting off topic, it wasn't his life that was in danger. [I am not here for me. I am here for the sake of the people of this land.]  
  
“I only wish to help you, dear boy. It seems like you are already shutting yourself out.”  
  
[If you wish to help, tell me if you know how to suppress those suffering from the affects of the fevers. Is mint alone effective enough?]  
  
Impa sighed, Link was stubborn in his ways and honestly she had hoped that this side of him would have faded after Ganon had been sealed away. Always putting the needs of others higher than his own, often to the point of near death. But if he wasn't going to share, then she would have no choice, but to leave it be.

“Fevers? You refer to the urges, the rapture that occurs once a month to the ones that are impregnable... The answer is no. It does not suppress the burning desires, but in strong enough doses it can hide the change in scent. Preventing both sides from affecting each other unintentionally.”  
  
[Both sides? I thought only those that bear children trigger others.]  
  
“In most cases that is true, but if one is even a week away from the time of rapture, a sire's scent can trigger it early.”  
  
Overall, the main thing that Link felt weird about was the fact that they were so strongly affect by scent. Men mothering children and women fathering them didn't seem too strange with all the facts laid out. But he did only have a collective memory of about four years so perhaps if his ties to being a man that fathered children were stronger, maybe this would be a lot harder to except? The idea of having children didn't cross his mind often. He also didn't bother to think about having a wife when he was so busy with training. However before he let his mind linger too much longer on those thoughts, Link asked some other questions.  
  
[Is there any safe place for these people to turn to? I heard that someone is using Ganon's blight as a front for immoral purposes against them.]  
  
Impa narrowed her eyes at this information. “Are you certain of this?”  
  
[Not yet, I have been gathering information on-] Uncertain of what to address the people like him, Link settled for what Impa had stated earlier. [-those that have returned to ancestry. If people like this truly have been taken, then I can't save them if I don't know how to help them. I've... witnessed first hand what the fever brings, it would be impossible for them to escape in that state.]  
  
“That and you yourself could possibly be affected.”  
  
Though Link did not like to admit it, it was true. [Yes.]  
  
“Am afraid that I know of no such place nor can we harbour the poor souls here. I am sorry, but we are a small village and we are firm on our traditions. However I will offer any information I can to help you and if it comes to light that someone is taking advantage of those that returned to ancestry, I will see what aid the sheikah can offer in the rescue.”  
  
[Thank you.]

  
~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

  
Regardless what time of day it was, the fairy fountain was bright as ever, even before the crack of dawn. But he wasn't expecting to have Kaysa waiting for him and she wasn't happy to see him either. No, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, brow scrunch in restrained fury as she bit her lip. “Sweet boy, don't tell me you have come for the fairies once more...”  
  
_This can't end well._ Link felt a bit bad as that was the truth in his visit and while he desperately needed the help of the fairies, he didn't want to pick a fight with a great fairy. Nor did he have much time left to even argue, both preparing this round of tests and the talk with Impa had taken far longer than planned. _I'm lucky if I have thirty minutes left and dawn is almost here..._  
  
“The little girls tell me of the horrible things you have been doing to yourself these past three months a-and I just can't take it! How could you bring yourself so much pain?” Kaysa's tears finally overflowed as she began to cry. “For what purpose does this suffering bring any of us? Don't think you're the only one in pain, fairies are delicate, sensitive, empathetic creatures!”  
  
If her words weren't proof enough, the tiny pink fairies were already gathering around him, as if they sensed what dangers he was about to put himself through. The potential poison he had in his shoulder bag. [I'm sorry... But I need their help, my friend's power can only be used every few hours.]  
  
“Then you better have a _very_ good reason or I won't let you take the girls with you!”  
  
Link could only hope that if he told her the whole truth, she would allow the fairies to come with him again and... that she would keep this delicate information to herself. [I'm trying to create an elixir to suppress the effect of the fever that overtakes the senses of people like myself. Women that easily become pregnant and men that can bear children, both affect others and bring out unintentional actions. I won't ask for others to take the risks or bear the pain, this is something I know I can do. The people of this land lives mean more to me than myself. And if I am successful, they can live normal lives without fear of doing something or force another against their will.]  
  
But when Kaysa didn't respond, only glaring at him while her lip trembled and tears slip past her long lashes; Link pleaded. [Please, allow the fairies to help me if they wish. I haven't forced any to come with me before nor will I ever. I'll never request the help of a fairy again after I succeed if that is what you wish.]  
  
“T-that won't be necessary.” She said weakly, slowly calming down and brushing the tears from her face. “I know you have always honoured my sisters, the little girls and myself. I am sorry for snapping a you like that, it was unsightly of me...”  
  
[There is no need to apologize, you have every right to be protective of your people.]  
  
Link then set his bag down and pulled out a small wicker chest with a leather strap. He began to picked a few of the flowers around the fountain and wove them into the inside walls. This acted as both a place for the fairies to rest comfortably and to protect them from any sudden jostling caused by his movements. The hylian then stood near the front of the fountain and held the top open for any fairy wanting to come along.  
  
It was a strange agreement as the tiny fairies were more like intelligent birds, smart enough to know if there was a threat and some basic words, but no clear way of communication. Especially since Link couldn't speak, but they seemed to understand some how. One by one a fairy settled into the carrier, fitting three comfortably inside. He then carefully closed the lid, secured it shut and tied the leather strap to his belt.  
  
Reclaiming his bag, Link signed one last time. [Thank you and I pray that this is the last time I need to do tests.]  
  
“And I as well, I don't what to think of your suffering when you visit me.”

Then with a light touch of the sheikah slate, Link was gone once more a ribbon of light.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

Gasping painfully to breathe, Link held his ribs with his arm as if it would ease the pain. His vision was already fading as he dropped to his knees, but with every whizzing intake of air, his body took on weight, his senses swirling. His eyelids felt heavy and in what felt like a moment, he open his eyes to find himself laying on the floor. Link didn't even feel himself hit the ground. Paralysed, he could only wait until his heart stopped.  
  
Till the fleeting last seconds of life, the faintest warmth melted away the frost along his bones and the burning of his lungs as he took in a sudden breath. Link sat up with a jolt, panting for a few moments as pink fragments of light danced around him. Restoring his strength and cleansing his body of all poison. Then he sighed, wiping the foaming drool off his face with his arm, _Another failure._

Looking at the empty versus the full vials, things were not going well. That and the last fairy had now blinked from his world to the fae on the last little bit of magic she had left. While thankful for all their help, Link could only have one more tonic turnout to be venom. He could feel that Mipha's blessing was close to fully recharging, but uncertain if he could wait until the fever over took his senses.  
  
Taking the brief moment to relax and think over which the remaining two he was going to roulette. The only good news was even if the next one turned out to be a poison as well, Link could ride out the rest of crazed state without someone or something happening upon him. Nothing could get inside a shrine, Link was the only living being permitted and he had already cleared the dungeon of any potential problems long ago.

The warrior even went as far as hanging the sheikah slate in a place that his trembling limbs couldn't carry him to. He did not want to wake up in a random field, naked and a stranger or worse, _strangers_ at his side. The imagery alone made him shiver with distaste. That was never going to happen, if Link were to lay with someone, it would be someone of his choosing.  
  
Unfortunately his body was already beginning to betray him once again. Reminding him of the tingling itch across his shoulders and neck that could not be satisfied with any amount of rubbing nor scratching, not even when he drew blood. The racing heartbeat that fed the fire under his skin. Of how his body trembled at every twitching pull of his insides.  
  
And just when his mind was beginning to lose itself in lewd imagery, enticing him to try something that would give his body what it craved. Link swiped a random elixir, tore the cork free and downed the purple liquid in one fluid motion. It had an oily texture as well as being horribly bitter and had a sour aftertaste that made him gag. But he held out, bearing through the spiralling state of heat and desire.

A sudden, strong shiver coursed through his body, rattling his very bones. An unusual tightness pulled all his muscles taut, like over flexing and being dropped into a cold lake at the same time. Link was rigid and for a second he thought that it would be permanent, till his body was released as quickly as it had took to become immobilized.

 _At least this one didn't kill me right away._ He began with a sigh, but then something else began to dawn on him. Link stood up carefully, his legs did not shake and his mind felt clear. Taking the time to check his pulse, though quick, it wasn't pounding and a good sign that he wasn't likely to abruptly drop dead. He was still highly aware of his gut twisting, but it was more of an irritating muscle spasm. _My body is still uncomfortably warm and I still notice what state I'm in... But I feel in control. I feel better._

Link was just about to let out a shout of victory, when the elixir's effects wore off unexpectedly fast and was hit the full force of the fever. He ended up collapsing to his knees, but despite the false success, Link was grinning. Sure it hadn't worked, maybe lasted a minute or two and had a startling side affect while it settled in his stomach. But after three- no it was four now, four months of lethal experimenting on himself, Link finally had a start. With a grounds to base his next batch of tests on, a true beginning to creating a suppressant.

With one vial left to test and Mipha's healing power still accessible, the hylian decided it was worth while to experience the effects. Through his hazed senses, Link recalled this one having similar type of ingredients. Drinking the orange sandstone coloured potion down, it had a much thicker consistency, not that much different from syrup. It even left a faint sweetness on his tongue.

Now he waited, half naked and sprawling out on the stone floor of the shrine, though the slight coolness did nothing to quell the fire under his skin. With closed eyes, Link tried to drown out the illusion of what he wanted with counting the seconds.

However it was futile and did not get very far before Link's mind was being taken over by the picture of shadow reaching out to him. Letting go, knowing that if he tried to identify the shape, it would be replaced by someone he knew and make this all far worse to handle. His imagination of being held by a phantom was so vivid that he could feel the weight of arms around his shoulders. The light touch of their hands on his face.

 _No... Stop, don't lose focus..._ He wanted to say, but the young man only losing himself more, shivering in the wake of the hands trailing over his neck and onto his exposed chest. Link groans when the hands pull away and for a startling moment, nearly wishes that would come back to touch him more and hold him. He wants to punch himself for that, but knows that he doesn't have the strength for it.

So he wallows in desire and need, dragging his fingers across his skin with so much force it no doubtably painted reddening marks.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

There was a horrible, bitter taste in Link's mouth when he finally woke up. His body felt sluggish and heavy as he sat up, had he slept through the rest of the fever? The pinching cramp in his pelvis told him no, more than likely a small break. Disappointed and annoyed with what was coming, he looked up at the sheikah slate hanging off the ledge. Positioned that he could still see the time piece he had opened up, but firmly tied so he wouldn't fear it dropping. Though with the angle and with sleep still lingering, he had to tilt his head a bit to read the symbols clearly.

But he couldn't believe the time, if he recalled correctly it had been about an hour, maybe two since he had taken the last elixir. Link knew he still had about half a day to go before the fever completely passed and Mipha's grace was still present so the mixture hadn't been lethal.

Checking the key factors over quickly: normal temperature, regular heart rate, clear mind, no urges, minor neck prickling and cramping. Overall, there was practically nothing left of the feverish state. Maybe he had another breakthrough?

The warrior weakly chuckled as he collapsed back on the floor. Kilton had been right, monster extracts were wonderful, but too much was a bad idea. Where all others before had it as a main ingredient, yet the two remedies that were made without it showed promising results.

But there was still some flaws that he had to get rid off before it was deemed safe enough to give to someone else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I failed to make it clear, Link hasn't seen Sidon in over three years, it will be four years when they finally see each other again. Which if all goes right, it will be chapter six... I'm kinda kicking myself for setting up the story like this, even for a slow burn, I'm worried it's too slow, but I hope that it's worth it in the end. That you all also continue to enjoy this odd story of mine.
> 
> If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! (Without spoiling anything big that is :P)
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or grammar errors~! :3


	6. Longing Of Lost Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm late again and I have no excuse. (I pray nothing is horribly messed up in this chapter, it's way too late here right now and I have to get up for work in a few hours... what am I doing? ops?)
> 
> Forgive me and enjoy the latest chapter! OwO

Yet another dusty tome was tossed on the pile, string up particles in the stale air. He had found a total of seven now from digging in the underground ruins of the castle. Most were manuscripts of old trade agreements and relationships with the neighbouring races, the others were a documentation on insects, a story book and a journal of a bitter old general. Yet none of it was of any use to him. So Link kept digging and moving rubble, going from room to room. There had to be something that wasn't found and that maybe was on the people with the blessing of Hylia. He even looked for loose stones in the walls and floor for a possible hiding place.

Making his way to the lowest levels of the old dungeon cells and rail tracks, it was his last place to check. Though unsurprising that the cells themselves held nothing but the remains of prisoners from long ago or monsters that had tried to make themselves at home.

Link kicked down the rotting door that he had guessed was what use to be a storeroom, but it turned out to be a small study of sorts. Half the room was caved in from the ceiling giving out, judging from the blackened wood, Link would guess a fire was the cause. A thin stream of water that was running down the heap left a fair sized puddle, taking up much of the remaining floor space.

Link began his search with the desk, tearing it apart, going through every drawer, checking for hidden compartments, and finally breaking it into pieces just to make sure nothing was inside. He did the same for the bookshelf and the cabinet. _Nothing._

Moving on to what he could dig through under the half collapsed ceiling. Thankfully, it seemed as though there was another book buried beneath, he could see a glimpse of the spine, but the wording had long been stripped away. Lifting large pieces of stone and wooden beams out of his way probably wasn't the best idea when he suddenly heard the groaning of what was left above him. Link stilled and looked up, hoping that he had stopped in time, but it was too late. He could see splinters in the wood slowly spreading and the grinding of the weight shifting got louder.

Not wasting another second, Link pulled forth the sheikah slate and activated the stasis rune on the ceiling. The moment it lit up in a yellow light, the hylian knew he had but a few more seconds before the roof would drop. Yanking the last chunk of debris away, he was finally able to grasp the book. Link made a leaping dive out the door just as the last of the room caved in.

Scrambling to his feet, Link continued running, just in case the rest of the dungeon wants to collapse as well. It was not uncommon for these things to have a rippling affect.

Once he had climbed up enough floors to deem it safe, he inspected the find. Hopefully it was worth all the trouble. There appeared to be evidence of a strap that once held it closed, but only the lock remained now. It was pretty thick, but still something that could be put in a hip pouch to take along on a trip. Not at all like the large, almost square like books that were common in a library.

The cover was completely scratched up, whatever might have been on the outside was long gone. It had a faded colouring in what remained, impossible to tell its original colour from the potential rust and water stains. _Green_ , his mind quickly supplied like he was certain, like this book was familiar to him. But it wasn't that surprising, there were many things that he felt that were familiar, though it was extremely rare and unlikely that it would be personal. The book made a faint snapping noises as he flipped the cover open, this book was far more worn than any he had found before.

 _It might be best to be a little more gentle._ He then read the first page and honestly was a little surprised at the title.

_The Complete Language Of Hands_

That would be why it was so familiar, he would have studied out of a book like this when he was learning to speak. It was strange as it _almost_ felt nostalgic and Link felt the need to embrace the feeling, he didn't know when something would come around like this again. But he didn't, this would be for another time.

There was nothing left to search through down here. Ransacking the royal library had also come up with nothing, but he suspected as much from the start. Over all it was a bust.

Well for finding anything more for research on his kin, the other half of his mission as slowly piecing together quite nicely. It was time to find out if there was anything new in the council members studies.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

It had been narrowed down to three council members, Marillo the minister of trade, Thaagit the minister of law and Kafei the mayor of New Castle Town. While it seemed as though all members of the council played some sort of role, these three had the strongest ties to the quarantine camp. The location was in Gatetown Ruins.

Marillo was a stoic man, devoid of almost all emotion and always seeking improvement. To the point that he would press this on others, questioning them on their methods. It was perfect for trade and product discussions, but an annoyance to everyone else.

Link's suspicion of him lies in the man's capable skills in transporting and managing goods going across all of Hyrule. If he wanted something to get somewhere unnoticed, Marillo would know all the best methods, were all the check points are and be able to falsify documents of contents. If he was the offender, Link believed that he could possibly be capable of personage trafficking.

Thaagit, the second suspect, seemed easygoing and was hardly seen without a smile, but she was known for her short temperament. This sudden change of heart happened whenever criminals, injustice, or the function of society was brought up. She had strong envision of her ideal world, where everyone had a role and place.

While honourable to many, her view is syllogistic. That alone, Link felt to it be the biggest threat to those that returned to ancestry. Thaagit could possibly see that it was her placed to 'correct' what she believed to be wrong.

Lastly was Kafei, a woman whom had every interest in making New Castle Town even better than it was in Link's time. She made it sound like it was for the people, but her act only fooled those that stood at a distance, unable to see the lines of her mask. Kafei was narcissistic to the core.

The worst of it all, she seemed to be making a profit off Ganon's Blight. In what, he was still trying to find out. But he did discover that she was pouring a lot of rupees into the funds of the relief effort. Enough that, despite the growth costs of New Castle Town from a hamlet to an actual town over the years, she could have almost effectively doubled the reconstruction rate.

In all... Link was just thankful to the Goddess above that Zelda was not involved. As far as she knew, those infected were receiving the only the best treatment and care that she and the council could offer. Hylia, he knew that it would break her if she only knew how possibly wrong it all could be. Even he still held onto the spider silk thin thread of hope that this was all a misunderstanding and not a coverup.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

That night when the book had bounce on the bed from being dropped, a page appeared to have come loose. Opening the book at this point, Link had originally planed to just push the page back into place, but this page did not belong. The page was in terrible condition and all words had faded away. Only the image was fairly clear, it was of a naked person with the whites of their eyes blackened, a mass of crazed people on their right and children with the same eyes on the left. While it was certainly a odd image, he couldn't quite understand why it disturbed him so much.

Lifting the unmatched page from the book, he was not sure if it was intended to go with the visual pronunciation of 'threat' or just had been randomly thrown inside. Flipping the piece over, there was a note written on the back; likely written after the original text had begun to vanish.

 _Never forget._  
_Speaking can kill._  
_Silence can kill._  
_There will always be consequences._  
_Never forget._

This handwriting was familiar and Link swore that he heard that somewhere before. _Who's book is this? Does it belong to someone that I knew from my past?_

Flipping the book to the back in hopes to put an end to this frustrating feeling. There Link found another piece of paper that also did not belong, though folded this time. And behind it, engraved into the back cover was a signature.

_\- Link_

He felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest like a frightened bird. His mind felt hazy and he began to frantically flip through the book. The book must have belonged to him, it made the most sense, it had to have been his! There was a memory here, he could feel it, but there wasn't enough to trigger it. However, he was given a clue when he ended up on the signing word for 'monster'. It screamed at him until his head felt like it was going to split, seeing raging fires when his eyes were closed and when he opened them his gaze was on the strange picture.

_Monster, this..? I don't understand, but if this image is about a monster then... There's only two people that might recognize something this old._

Abandoning the book, Link rushed out of his dorm and down the hall to room forty-eight. He didn't even bother knocking, he just barged on in. The platoon was just about to settle down for the night, half of them were already laying in bed.

“Is everything alright Captain Link?” Senza asked while the men were still in slight shock. Link never entered a platoon's quarters and if he needed to speak to someone he would wait by the door after knocking. Though adding this to the pile of odd behaviours that had started up months ago, they shouldn't be that surprised, it was like their captain had become a different person.

Link didn't acknowledge her words and hurried to Ingo, handing him the frail piece of paper. [Can you tell me what this is?] He asked once his hands were free.

“Um.” He looked over the image. “Ya, I guess. But it's so outdated and the information is so scarce of proof that even apprentice hunters won't take it seriously. It's fable at best, not even a particularly good one either... Why do you ask?”

[Just tell me!] Link aggressively signed and stomped closer, clenching his teeth together in frustration. If Ingo didn't hurry up, he feared that he might lose the memory trying to come back to him. It was slipping through his fingers like water, he just knew it.

Ingo took a few steps back. “Okay, okay, okay!” A tad frightened of what the next thing his captain would do and his unpredictably only made things worse. “It's a Nyimaph! A female only monster that wares the skin of other living things to lure in desired males to have offspring, often using more pack oriented animals so that they had a close food supply to feed their new borns!”

 _Nyimaph?_ But it didn't sound familiar and if anything was pulling his mind further away from finding the key.

“But it's a page from, like a two hundred year old bestiary. I doubt that such a strange monster even existed. Where did you even find this? Are you trying to hunt something like this down?”

Link shook his head in defeat, carefully taking the paper back with his left and used his right like he was pulling something from his forehead. [Memory.] Or, what it would have been. But it was a lost cause now.

Ingo wasn't the only one to notice the sudden weakness in his gestures. Honestly it was the first glimmer of the Link they all knew, their Link, their captain. Was this the reason for his strange behaviour? A memory of his past that he was trying to bring into the light? If there was a way that Ingo can help, then he would do all he could. “Captain Link... I'm sorry I don't have the answers that you're looking for. But I believe my old mentor might have a copy of the book that page is from. I'll write to him and ask if he could send it here.”

[That's not-] But then Link paused, it was unlikely to trigger anything if he already knew it in this life, yet there was a possibility that it would. Any piece that he could get of who he really was, the hylian would take. [That would be appreciated... Thank you. And I'm sorry for barging in like this.] He then turned to leave.

“No worries, Captain. I don't think any of us could understand what you're going through, but we'll help if we can.” Shad piped up with a sympathetic smile, to which the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

The moment door shut behind Link, Ingo turned on his group. “You think that his memories are overlapping?”

Madas groaned and rolled his back to the group. “Ya mean like the Link from hundred years ago takin' over the Link from now? O'knows.”

Shad shook his head. “I doubt that it is possible, though Head Councillor Zelda would be the only one to know if the past Link took over the present.”

“I don't think the Captain's behaviour has anything to do with his past.”

“Were ya not listenin' earlier, Senza?”

“Technically it would be watching, cuz you know, the Captain can't speak.” Ingo corrected Madas, to which the elder man whipped his pillow square in the other's face.

“Ya fuckn' know wha' I meant!”

Senza rolled her eyes as the pair started to break out in a childish scrap, though Ingo was the only one that was actually enjoying the wrestling slash pillow fight. Madas was just done right pissed.

“So...” Shad crept closer to the edge of his bed to hear her over the other two screaming, honestly curious of the woman's view on Link's behaviour. “What do you think is causing his drastic change?”

“He's blocking everything out on purpose. Becoming a shadow. Much like my assignments as a sheikah scout, we were trained to close off the world in order to have our soul focus on completing our goal. I do this regularly, as you should know. It is undeniably the best skill to have, it keeps you mind unfazed to pain and enemy distractions.”

Shad hummed in replay and slowly began to back away, Senza was about to break out another sheikah lecture on the _true art_ of becoming a warrior of a single person army. That was not a bedtime story he wanted to listen to.

“Yet... That is not how Captain Link has trained us. When facing an enemy, it is best to work together as a unit and support each other regardless the strength of the opponent. To put your trust in others.” She then looked Shad dead in the eye. “I think whatever the Captain is going through, he believes that he can't trust anyone with it, not even Head Councillor Zelda. And that. Is a very dangerous conclusion.”

“So... all we can do is watch and wait?”

“Pray to Hylia, that I am wrong. But whatever it turns out to be, he is going to need all the help he can get.”

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

 _If you all only knew the truth in the suffering my lack of self brings me._ Link thought, but his own problems were his own. He placed the page back inside the book, deciding that the folded page in the back would be for another time. He needed a clear head, not frustrating taunts from his past life.

The book was then stored away next to the unopened letters the past few months. Thinking about it for a moment before he took them out and carefully peeled back one of the envelope's ribbons, gently popping the royal wax seal free.

 _No. I shouldn't._ He groaned and tossed the letter on his bed before grasping his head in his hands. _Sidon comes after I finish my mission! I've already told him that I won't be able to write anymore for a while. There's no need for me to read these or reply._

And before he could change his mind, before he gave into the comforting temptation, Link returned the letters to his hiding spot. _Now go to sleep._

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

“Link.” Zelda calmly called out to him, though wrung her hands nervously in her approach. The young man was supposedly on his lunch break, but even now he was working hard. Recognizing two of the books that he had taken from the castle library, the others seemed to be of design from the other sovereign regions. “You're days of absence are at the end of this week correct?”

Link nodded, but did not look at her as he flipped through a medical book. Jotting down notes in his elixir log as he slowly chewed on a bit of dry meat. But his lack of effort to converse only made her frown. _Here goes nothing._

“That works out quite nicely doesn't it?” Zelda's words full of cheer. “Now you don't have to worry about your knights training colliding with the event. I'm sure the Prince will be bursting with joy to see you again.”

She seemed to have captured enough of his attention to question her as he turned to meet her eyes. [The Zora Prince?] Link enquired with a uncertain expression.

“Is there any other? What's the matter, you seem confused.”

[Champions Day isn't for three more weeks.]

“I know, but I'm talking about Sidon's invitation to an event in his name. Quite literately actually. Have you forgotten? That is very unlike you, Link.”

 _What invitation? What event?_ The warrior hadn't heard of such a thing. If it was important then surely he would have heard about it long before Zelda would have brought it up. Sidon would have told him-- except he couldn't have, Link hadn't been reading his letters after his first fever. After he hid away his treasures at home.

In his hesitation, she expressed her sadness. “You are coming... Aren't you?”

The young man shook his head before replying. [Tell him that I will not be able to attend.] Whatever it was, it was best that he not go. Not only did he have his work to finish, but one of those three days he would not be in his right state of mind. Even with the prototype suppressant it could be a risky move.

“Tell him yourself. I won't be the one to hurt him.” The bitter words slipped past her lips before she realized too late what she had said. But even so, she did not take them back. She understood that Link was suffering from something in the shadows, however cutting Sidon and herself out like this only brought them pain as well. Zelda wanted him to understand this and maybe, just maybe it could help him open his eyes to what he was doing.

While shocked at hearing her speak in such a way, Link deemed it to be an end to their conversation and did not reply. Yet another that ended in sour feelings and fresh wounds. He didn't like locking her out, but it was for the best. For her, for everyone. A little hatred and pain now was far better than possibly losing someone in the crossfire of the battle he was soon to wage.

Link closed his books, stacked them and left Zelda standing alone by the bench.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

However in the end, the thought nagged him continuously, everyday with the fast approaching date. And it wasn’t until the early morning hours of the first day did he finally cave. Link had been preparing to take the giant mare with him when he took notice of a rare sight. The carriages were at the gate, waiting for the last of their passengers to board. He saw Zelda, as well as many other councilmen, dressed in formal clothing.  
  
_Too formal to be a gathering of leaders, is it a coronation?_ He thought as he watched the gates open and the carriages pull away. _A wedding? No, Sidon never mentioned getting into a relationship… But he is a royal so it could be an arranged marriage._  
  
Now Link _had_ to know what the invitation was for. Dropping his gear back at the stable gate, he ran back to the barracks as fast as he could, though light enough on his feet not to wake anyone as he made it down the hall.  
  
Even as much of hurry he was in, Link made sure not to rip any paper, opening each until he found the letter with an extra piece inside. The letter began as it always did, the tender familiarity of well thought out strokes. His body suddenly feeling lighter, like he had dropped all his armour.  
  
_To my most treasured friend of all time, Link._

Yet in all its tenderness, it became swiftly bittersweet as Link attentively read.

 _I know that you are most busy with the training of your fine knights. Yet_ _I have a request, perhaps one that is a quite selfish of me, nonetheless I am determined to ask anyways. But, before you hastily decline, please know that I have not forgotten your promise and I will understand if you choose not to attend._

_Please hear my request. It would bring me the utmost delight if you were to join me in celebrating my hundredth and eightieth names day. Won't you please be by my side through the ceremony and enjoy the formal festivities with me? I know it will be nothing like the celebration of Champions Day and it is likely that such an event may bore you. But if there was only one gift I could receive on this monumental day of my life, it would be to see you again. Even for only a few hours._

_I am not ashamed to admit it, my friend. I miss you, Link and I hope that in turn, you miss me as well._

_In the absence of your words, I have sorely realized how much I long to see you again after four years. So much, I dare say, I miss even the small moments when you use to stop by the Domain to gather supplies and be off to fight the next battle... I beg for your forgiveness on bringing up the dark days._

_I know I shouldn't say this, it's horrible of me. What kind of friend does this, what kind of person does this make me? But I can't help it, forgive me. I fear that if I do not bear myself that you will slip further away. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you, Link._

_If you insist on keeping your promise. Then I beseech you, please write to me. As you said you would._

_Until next time, Sidon._

Link shook and took a deep, long breath. Zelda's words from before had all the more bite to them now. It only made the sting in his chest greater. He thought that he could take his friends anger and pain until he had destroyed the new threat to the people. He had done it before, when it was Calamity Ganon. What was different now? He was trying to protect them, the same why that he had always done. Why was it so much harder to keep out the people he cared about most in his life?

_Why now? What has changed?_

But now he knew that he had wounded the most kindhearted and gentle person that he had ever met. He had hurt Sidon. And it brought him a pain that he had never felt before.

[I'm sorry, my friend.]

 

_~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~_

 

“--and that was how Vah Ruta was cleansed! The rains swiftly stopped, saving not only the Domain, but the lands below from a devastating flood.”

“Every tale I hear of this, _Hero of Hyrule_ , makes me question the truth behind the words.”

Sidon was bewildered at her declaration of doubt, while pleased that Yanun had been gradually growing more forward with him, he did not want to be taken for a liar. “Are you saying that you believe my words to be fictitious?”

“No, no, not at all, Prince Sidon! Forgive me.” She quickly bowed her head in apology before clarifying her words. “It's just-- I-I believe every word you tell me, but I have a hard time excepting that such a small person could achieve such feats alone. You said that we are the similar in height, did you not?”

“Fret not, Princess Yanun.” The taller softly chuckled. “There is nothing to forgive, some things take seeing to believe. But I do not believe that being smaller hinders one's ability to be strong. You both are some of the strongest people I know.”

The silver woman's cheeks never failed to tint whenever the prince would compliment her, however small. “Do you... do you desire to have this warrior for your own?”

“Pardon?”

“Link sounds like he is the strongest in this land, is that not true?”

“Without a doubt in my mind.”

“Then why is he not under your command? From all the stories you've told me of him, Link sounds like he has earned your complete trust. You even allowed him mount you in order to defeat a foe the size of a mountain. Why do you keep Captain Bazz and not put Link in charge of your army?” Then bitterly added. “Even a land dweller would do a better job as a leader than that man...”

Least to say, she was not entirely happy when the red zora burst into laughter. What did she say to set him off? “Ah, Princess Yanun. Somethings are never that simple. Though you pick on Captain Bazz so much, it sounds as though you are trying to cover up any feelings for the man.”

“F-Feelings!? For that pond scum!?” Her expression suddenly twisted as though she was about to be sick. “ _Ugh_ , no! Absolutely not!”

Though Sidon only laughed harder. “Oh come now, he isn't that bad.”

“He is! He has been nothing but rude since we met and he even dares to spite me any moment he can.”

Knowing that the topic had become slightly more serious, his humour quickly died. “I apologize, is he still bothering you and your people? Even after you all have officially taken up residence here?”

“Nothing more than cold looks now... But honestly, why not have the hero serve you instead?”

“It wouldn't be up to me. It is the King's decision who has earned the right to be Captain of the army.”

“But if it were? Would you request him to be yours?”

Sidon grew quiet and thought about it. Though who was he trying to fool? He had known the answer to this for years now. “If it was possible... Yes, without a second thought.”

 

_~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~_

  
By noon many of the guests had gathered and so far, none of the silver zora had showed hostility toward the small group of visiting rito. But they kept a wide birth and stuck in groups of at least three. Things were off to a very good start.

Well, Sidon was a nervous wreck and while he did his best to hide it, the young man was unable to keep himself from sitting still. And the soul reason for his anxiety was the prospect of Link making an appearance. It had been almost a month since he sent that dreadful letter and he held out some hope that the lack of reply meant he was coming today.

Upon spotting a particular blond entering the hall with a large group of hylians, it took ever fibre of his being not to rush to her side. He had to remember that many representatives around Hyrule will be here today and he was the future leader of the zora people. Sidon had to be presentable and be crucial in his actions. But he could not deny the swell of his heart at seeing his friends, he could hardly wait to speak to them.

From the time of the opening speech his father made, throughout the rite of knowledge, rank, the bestowing of the ceremonial crown, and even the feast. Sidon would steal any glance at the audience he could, hoping to spot the hylian man lost in the sea of faces, but only twice did he see Zelda.

When he was finally free to greet and socialize, the celebration had reached the late hours of the afternoon. Careful not to neglect any of the guests that had come all the way to the Lanaryu capital, even Riju had come from the other side of the country, Sidon left Zelda till the very end.  
  
“Zelda!” The prince beamed and gave a polite bow as he approached her. “It is good to see you. I pray that you have managed to enjoy yourself at such a formal event.”

“It is good to see you too, my friend. Though fear not, I have enjoyed every moment. I am honoured to bear witness to such a cultural ceremony, I doubt that many hylians have had the chance in their lifetime.” It was slightly nostalgic really, it reminded Zelda of her seventh birthday in may ways. “Congratulations on becoming a hundred and eighty, Sidon.”

“Thank you!” And perhaps a little rude, Sidon eagerly looked about her group of hylians for a particular young man.  
  
“He’s not with me…” She declared with much regret. “And I take it that he has not written to you either.”  
  
“Oh… No, no he hasn't.” He deflated immediately, all joy slipping away while a mix of dread and guilt bubbled to the surface. Recalling the words of his last letter, he knew it had been a bad idea when Zelda had asked of him to confront the young man. “This… this is all my fault, I knew I was being too bold. I’ve been told, time and time again that my honesty is too harsh at times.”  
  
“Stop that, none of this is your fault nor is it mine.” She offered out her hand, which he took and allowed her to lead them an edge of the hall. As far away from people they could possibly get, but even the closest group was still within hear shot. Hopefully the sounds of the party would help keep the conversation as private as possible. “We just have to keep trying, don’t give up, Sidon.”  
  
“The only thing more I could possibly do would be to visit Hyrule Castle. Yet I fear that he will feel cornered if I did and I don’t want that.”  
  
“That may be true, but you haven’t seen him the last few months like I have. I even fear the time he has taken for himself, Link returns weakened and ill. He’s also been obsessing over elixirs to the point of asking his platoons to gather ingredients while they are on a assignment. But that’s not the worst of it.” She then gestured for him to come in closer.

Which he obliged, but dreaded all the same as he took a knee. Zelda then kept her hands hidden as best she could from anyone possibly listening in and carefully signed the words that could threaten their friends very life. [Some of the knights believe that Link might be afflicted by Ganon's Blight.]

“No!” Sidon gasps, backing away while fear and fury twisted together. Speaking of that very sickness alone was enough to make anyone skeptical and on edge. But to accuse Link's relapse behaviour as being affected by the plague? _The mighty and holy hero of Hyrule infected by the remaining taint of Calamity Ganon? Were they trying to start a panic? Who would dare say something so slanderous!_ “That's nothing but lies!”

She quickly brought a finger to her lips, hoping he would quiet down. The last thing they needed right now was eavesdroppers. [Keep your voice down. I'm just telling you what I've heard. It doesn't mean it's true.]

“Terribly sorry. I over reacted...” He lied to deter the few that had looked their way. Though even taking a deep breath did not do much to quell his anger. [Who else knows of this?]

[I don't know. But no one has tried to examine him or take him into isolation, that much I am certain.]

Sidon hesitated on the next thing he was about to ask. He knew that she would tell him the truth and perhaps that was the scariest part of it. [Do _you_ believe that it's possible?]

Relief washed over him as Zelda vigorously shook her head. There was no way that he was suffering the affects of the plague.

“Sharing secrets?” Yanun spoke up, startling the living daylights out of the pair. Sidon swore his heart stopped, while Zelda feared how long she had been paying attention. The princess then smirked up at the prince as he was back to his full height. “I got you good this time.”

“Indeed you did.” He weakly chuckled.

“Don't worry, Prince Sidon. I haven't a clue as to what you were talking about, I took a guess from all the coordinated hand gestures.” But then she turned her attention to the hylian woman. Yanun had caught Sidon looking at her a few times and on a first impression, she didn't like other woman. “I saw you during the mass.”

“Ah, allow me!” He quickly perked up and began the introductions. “Head Councillor Zelda of Central Hyrule, may I introduce you to Princess Yanun of the Kingdom of Nylle.”

“ _Fallen_ , Kingdom of Nylle.” Yanun corrected calmly. “I no longer have land of my own so I'm nothing more than a figurehead. But it is nice to meet you, Head Councillor Zelda.”

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise, glancing from Yanun to Sidon for a brief moment, catching his full force grin before looking back to her. “A Zora Princess and from an uncharted Kingdom? Goodness, forgive my rudeness, but where did you come from?”

“Far to the south. Far enough that we do not get-- what was it?” Looking up at the man next to her. “The white stuff that falls and is very cold, what was it again?”

“Snow, frozen rain.” Sidon happily supplied making the silver princess smile brightly as it brought back fond memories of their time together.

“Yes, that! Snow! Prince Sidon showed it to me for the first time about a month ago. It was marvellous, I have never seen anything quite like it! Though it's only pleasant in tiny amounts, I admit that when it bunches together and turns into a rock it becomes undesirable.”

“You mean ice, Princess Yanun, but it is more of a crystal.” He chuckled as she pouted at him.

“Yes, I know. But crystals are far nicer than ice so I call it a rock.”

“Just wait until winter hits, snow may not hold much luster to you anymore after that.” Zelda smiled, but held her laughter, not wanting to appear rude to someone she has only just met. “But I must say that I am very interested in learning more about your old homeland. If that isn't too much trouble.”

“I'd rather not talk about it... It brings back many painful memories.” Yanun fidgeted with her hands in great unease and dropped her gaze. Though was grateful for Sidon's gentle hand of comfort on her shoulder.

“I understand what it's like to lose your homeland. I'm sorry for your loss.” Zelda bowed her head. “I take it, you and your people have made a new home here in Zora's Domain?”

“Yes and we have received the warmest of welcomes from everyone.” Well, not _everyone_. There was Bazz, but she kinda didn't count his feelings. On anything really, the sooner he was gone the better. “It's hard to believe that we have only been here for about five months. This truly is a beautiful kingdom and Prince Sidon has also taken me to see a little of the neighbouring regions as well.”

“Are you two betrothed then?” The hylian woman couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips when the pair went rigid and their cheeks flushed almost as crimson as Sidon himself. Now she just _had_ to tease him. “Oh~? Did I ruin the surprise?”

“N-no, no, no!” Sidon pulled his hand away from Yanun like she had burst into flames. While the poor zora woman touched her burning cheeks with just the tips of her claws, eyes wide in shock and unable to speak. “Y-you misunderstand, Zelda.”

“Do I?” She giggled and held her hand over her lips in overly playful manner. “Or is it that you have yet to propose?”

“Please stop this, Zelda! We have but known each other for five months-”

“And? It seems like you two get along quite well and what better opportunity than a zora princess! Just look at how flustered you two are, it's _adorable._ Do tell, Princess Yanun. Do you fancy the zora prince?”

“I do believe my father is beckoning me. I must take my leave, pardon me.” And Sidon hurried away before Zelda could torment him any further. But it took putting half the ballroom between them before the sound of her laughter could no longer reach his ears.

Though his father was perceptive as ever and grinned at the remaining tint of his cheeks. “Are the ladies giving you are hard time, my son?”

“Only Zelda... Poor Princess Yanun was caught in the crossfire.” Sidon sighed and timidly rubbed the back of his neck. Though not appreciating his father's own deep chuckling in response. “Father, _please_. I want no more teasing on the matter, I came to you to escape the mockery. Not to have you join the ranks.”

“Very well, very well. I shall let it pass for today as it is a very special occasion.” Though the unimpressed look that his son gave him only earned Sidon another short chuckle. Yes, he would let it go for today, but that did not mean he would not bring it up _tomorrow._ As in first thing in the morning, as in right at breakfast. “Now then, another subject?”

“I would be most grateful. Perhaps something slightly serious so it does not appear that I came to you for nothing.”

“Something to show for when 'asked' to join me?” Some days Sidon wasn't sure if he was blessed or cursed to have a father that was quick on the uptake. But right now, he was blessed, incredibly so and gave Dorephan a firm nod. “There is something that I have been meaning to speak to you about, privately of course. But I am still uncertain when would be the best time.”

“Oh? And what of, Father?”

“It is something that I would have normally waited until after your two hundredth names day. However...” The king's expression fell, his frown so deep it reminded Sidon of when his father thought of Mipha's absence. His gaze even wandered away as he hesitated on his words, though before he had recomposed himself, something caught his eye. “Perhaps this isn't the right time after all.” Dorephan murmured.

“Father-” Sidon began, but was cut short when he watched the colossal zora lift his hand to point at the entrance of the hall. So reflexively his gaze followed suit, falling upon the distant figure bent over and panting at the archway. Had a guard rushed in due to an emergency?

But when the navy blue zora uprighted themselves, Sidon felt the whole world around him still into silence. The light of enclosing dusk shimmered across only the armour and jewelry, giving away the appearance of zora scales from the fabric's convincing illusion. At this distance there was no way for Sidon to know for sure the colour of their eyes, but his mind supplied only the bluest of skies.

His heart felt like it was going to burst, overwhelmed with strong emotions of long lost sorrow and renewed joy. No doubtably trembling as for the first time he couldn't shout and have but one word, one name resonant throughout the palace. There was no air, but he did not care.

He knew that the other had found him as well, it was evident in the way they froze halfway through wiping their brow. Their eyes may not have been meet, but surly their souls did and to Sidon's relief, he managed to force out a weak call.

_“Link.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MET AT LAST! \\(O0O)/ 
> 
> ...Kind of. 
> 
> If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! (Without spoiling anything big that is :P)
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or grammar errors~! :3


	7. Oceans Apart Yet Inseparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing went as planned this chapter (oddly fitting considering the contents), I got two out of like eight things that I had planned. Guess they will go into the next chapter. ^^; 
> 
> The first chapter that is all about Sidon and Link! Everything will go perfectly and they will have a romantic date and fall in love and get married and have the cutest babies! What could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> OH YA. THEY'RE DORKS. STUMBLING ABOUT. 
> 
> Hope you are all in for the long haul, but you all already knew that, right? XD 
> 
> btw, Ikara, I kept my word. Though there was far more to go with it, it was on the remaining five things I didn't get to this chapter. Sorry if it's a disappointment.  
> \-----------------  
>  **Warning**  
>  Mention of a potential need to Amputate an arm.

It had taken all of his stamina to run from the entrance of the city all the way up into the archway of the grand hall. Link had about keeled over once inside, lungs burning and muscles screaming, he had to support himself on his knees. Panting and sweating, he bitterly thought how nothing had gone as planned today. _This is stupid, I shouldn't be here._

Yet the moment the scent of delicious food hit him, the hylian's stomach reminded him that he had hardly eaten all day. Well, that was motivation enough for a tired body to finally stand up straight. Link scanned the hall in search of the alluring aroma. But as he lifted his hand to clear his forehead of sweat, something caught his eye that made him freeze.

That beautiful crimson red could only possibly belong to one person. It was Sidon and Link knew, no-- that wasn't quite right, Link _felt_ that the prince was looking at him too.

A sensation that washed over him like the waves of an ocean. This drowning emotion that hung off his ribs like an anchor, dragging him into the deeps as the pressure built in his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear, he was going to be sick.

A faint, flickering blue light reflecting of his gauntlet was the only thing that managed to break his fixation on Sidon's form at the far end of the hall. For a split second, Link was confused, then suddenly realized that his soul was starting to appear. Was it because of this alien sensation? Quickly the warrior covered the only exposed skin, his face, with his hands.

Still he felt that he was submerged, only now there was what sound like a thunderstorm above water pounding in his ears. Enclosing so fast and loud like he was being charged at by a lynel with a war drum. Nauseated and feeling faint, was he still not breathing? The young man was likely to pass out at any moment, before the lightning cracked, striking his core through the vastness of the ocean he was drowning in.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

Link gasped as hands came down on his shoulders, all that he had felt seconds ago drained out him like a dam breaking free. The relief he felt after being released from that overwhelming sensation was-- it was almost pleasurable. Like his body and soul had been scrubbed clean, feeling lighter than he had felt in years. His very knees shook as he panted, the world around him becoming alive once more as he dropped his hands.

Praying as he looked upon the face of the one touching him, that his soul had become hidden once more. The fact that no blue light reflected in those familiar golden pools, was a good enough sign for him.

 _Sidon._ Looking the prince over and noticing a change in his attire. The silver neck piece he remembered was gone and replaced with silver vest that reminded him of King Dorephan's. He had a similar red sash and a crown too.

Though almost humorously enough, Sidon looked about the same as Link felt. He even go as far as having doubt that the prince could hold him up if his legs really did give out under him. The zora was trembling almost as much as he was and breathing oddly heavily as well. “Link, are-... are you alright!?”

His voice was also oddly quieter than he recalled. Did he just run across the hall to keep him from falling over? _Figures_ , Link weakly managed to smile. _Sidon has a heart the size of a mountain._ [I came as fast as I could... Sorry for being so late. Did I make in time?]

The prince's expression went from being puzzled to realization, surprised, and then lastly pure joy. Sidon started snickering before it became full blown laughter, the hylian even joined in a little. Though still worn out from trying to get everything ready last minute and then get here as fast as he could without burdening the-

“Yes! Yes indeed, Link!” His laughter dying down enough to speak a little. “You have made it, my dear friend! I--! I can not express my immense joy with words alone on how happy I am to see you at long last!”

Link wanted to tell Sidon that he felt the same, but he knew that if he got distracted any longer he would forget again. [Happy birthday, big guy. I brought you the best gift, one that I doubt that even your father could give you.]

Sidon wanted to correct him, that it wasn't his birthday, but settled for just enjoying the moment. “The absolute best, thank you for granting my selfish wish, Link.”

[Not me, fool.] Link unclasped the chain around his neck and then looped around the man before him. The gesture filled Sidon's belly with butterflies as Link leaned in to secure the hook on the chain, leaving him in a sort of daze until the hylian began moving his hands once more. [This. Though I am sorry if it isn't as fancy as your other trinkets. I'm not an artist.]

Taking the ornament in hand that hung on the chain, he inspected it more closely. It looked to be a tin whistle; a long, slender metal body about half the length of his hand, but it only had one finger hole. And Sidon couldn't quite understand how it fit so perfectly between his fingers.

“You made this?” He asked in awe and when Link nodded, it made the gift all the more valuable to him, a true treasure. _Now what kind of sound does it make?_ Bringing the mouth piece to his lips made the man before him widen his eyes in panic and lunge to stop him. Chuckling, Sidon quickly turned his head to the side to dodge the hands.

As he blew, finger pressed to the key, a loud fluid note rang throughout the hall, silencing everyone. It was a high tone and he held it for a moment before releasing the only other note, this one much higher than the last. He held that note for about half the time, but overall it was pleasing to the ears. All eyes were now on the pair, though the only voice heard afterwords was the prince's. “It sounds lovely, thank you. I shall treasure it always.”

Though, Link looked greatly upset, annoyed even. Was he not suppose to play it in front of others? Or was the sound an undesired outcome? Frowning, Sidon spoke. “Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you. Did I play it wrong?”

[No. You played it perfectly without even knowing the notes. And that's the problem!] And before he could asked how that was a problem, Link cut him off. [You weren't suppose to play it inside! Tell everyone to stand back from the entrance. There's nothing we can do to stop this now. _Hurry!_ ]

Completely confused as to what was going on, Sidon got up from where he sat and turned to face the hall full of people still curious to find out what was happening. “Pardon me, everyone! But Link requests that we stay clear of the entrance! Promptly, if you please!”

Though it wasn't a moment later before the sound of speedy, thundering clacks were fast approaching. Frightened guests made a quick getaway to the farther side of the hall, while a pair of guards rushed forward. This however, only made Link panic. _No! Get away from there!_ He wished he could shout, but knew it was impossible. Ripping off his zora helm, the hylian man rushed towards the guards. Using the last of his strength, Link shoved them to the floor just in time as he caught the fiery maned beast from the corner of his eye barrelling towards them.

Thankfully recognizing him as Link ducked and she made a leap over top of him instead of mowing him down. But the aftermath was a utter nightmare.

The loud bang that came from her landing, the marble flooring shattering five feet in all directions like glass, caving in around her hooves from the sheer impact of the three thousand pound animal. However her momentum was far too great as she continued to slide forward, chipping away at the floor as she scrambled to turnaround. Sidon and many others made screaming dives to get out of the way of the giant horse.

When she had caught her footing she ran back towards Link, circling him and the two guards till she slowed to a trot. But angrily stomped her hooves into the stone as they rose their spears towards her, purposely smashing the flooring in warning, a display of strength, a threat. One Link was well aware she would act upon, after all, he had been the one to teach her how to fight.

The moment she stopped circling, with ears flat against her head and beginning to shift her deadly weight side to side, Link stood in front of her. [Drop your weapons, but to not lower yourselves!] He told the guards and thankfully they listened. But the mare was still preparing for an attack, lifting one foot only to pound it back mercilessly back into the flooring. Turning to her, he held his hands up and tried to redirect her focus to him by whistling.

It took two attempts to grab her attention, but the hylian man managed to take hold of the reins and turned her away form the others. Still too on edge to duck her head, though he still gave her soothing pats on her chest and lower parts of her shoulders. After a moment, he knew it was alright to leave her as she nickered and dropped her head into a more relaxed position. Though she followed a few steps behind him as he walked towards the fear stricken audience.

[I... I'll pay for all the damages. Did anyone get hurt?]

“What is the matter with you!?” Muzu shouted at the top of his lungs, making his way to the front of the crowd. Pointing an accusing finger at the young man, turning the silence of the hall into rising mummers. “You show up suddenly after a few years, having the audacity arrive late to the Prince Sidon's grand celebration and you bring that--that _thing_ in here with you!?”

 _I knew this was a terrible idea._ Link thoughts full of self resentment, his emotions plummeting as he lost the once uplifting feeling from before. _It wasn't the right time._

“It's not his fault, it is mine!” Sidon quickly stood up for his friend, moving to stand at his side and holding the flute in hand. “I shouldn't have played the gift before Link could explain. All that had just occurred here is not of Link's doing, he will not be held accountable for any of it. I shall personally see to it that the hall is repaired, even if I must mine the ore myself!”

As much as Muzu wanted to argue, he knew he couldn't so the elder zora turned away. Bitterly complaining to himself about the damage to the celestial home of the royal family. While Sidon resisted the urge to frown from such words, he looked to his father to find that, though he had not expressed any reaction to the scene, he was not pleased.

 _I'll will speak to my father at a later time._ Right now, his main focus was still on his friend. And looking down upon him now, he could see clearly what Zelda had been trying to tell him. Link's eyes had lost all their shine from moments ago and his face was void of any clear emotion. As Sidon tried to think quickly on how to reverse it, fidgeting with the flute still in his hands and he noticed the horse's ears point in his direction. Did... he recognize it?

Then all the pieces fell into place and gave the creature a big smile, though kept his pointed teeth hidden. The flute had not drawn in Link's horse by accident nor was it the true present given to him. No, the great steed was Link's gift to him. Not wanting to set them off on another rampage, carefully he lifted his hand and made intentions to pet the dark muzzle. “My, what a gorgeous animal you are. May I touch you or do I frighten you?”

Whether the horse could understand or not, she bumped the prince's outstretched hand with her nose and gave a small huff. It filled Sidon with glee, happily petting the soft fur along her snout and over her cheeks. “Truly marvellous! Link, do tell were you obtained him. I did not know that there were breeds of stallions this large, why I dare say he's almost as big as a Lynel!”

[Girl.]

“What girl?” Sidon questioned as he focused more on Link for a moment, hands aimlessly running along the sides of her neck now. But there was a faint flicker of light in the hylian's eyes now.

[The horse, she's a girl. A mare and she is bigger than a Lynel.] He had easily seen the size difference during a fight with a silver mane. Link decided to leave out the fact that she could fight one and most likely win on her own if she had to. Though was a tad startled when Sidon suddenly moved to grab the saddle. [What are you doing!?]

“Why, going for a ride of course! I've never ridden a horse before.” Grinning from ear to ear, Sidon was greatly looking forward to the experience, despite the disaster that struck the hall.

[My point exactly! You don't even know how to mount her properly and what about all the people--] Link became silenced as the other man placed his zora helm back on his head.

“I'm sure they will be more put at ease if I ride her out, rather than walk her out like a wild animal.” He whispered only for Link to hear. “Tell me how mount up and you lead us away.”

Reluctantly, he agreed, reaching up to touch the stirrup. [Put your left foot here and hang on to the front of the saddle as you stand and swing your right over her back. Be quick, but gentle in resting your weight down.]

The taller nodded in understanding, but it didn't make Link any less nervous watching him bounce a few times before climbing up. The mass of people giving out their own gasps of surprise and fear. Link then rushed for the low hanging reins, having forgot to grab them before the prince began to mount. She tugged back as Link tried to ease her, swishing her tail and turning her ears back, irritated from being mounted by an unfamiliar person. Especially one that was giving her mixed signals.

[Hold on to the saddle horn if need be, let your feet hang loose and sit up straight... Good, now relax and don't change position.] He then lead her out with little difficulty, she appeared to be happier away from party of people. Though she never did too well in crowded areas.

After a few moments of walking under the twilight hour lit sky, the prince broke the peaceful silence. “Thank you, Link, she's amazing! I did not think it possible for me to ride a horse in all the years I have left to live and I cannot express just how excited I am to ride alongside you!”

Though his excitement caused him to waver in the saddle, not to mention his sudden loud voice startled the poor girl. She gave a small hop forwards, though it would have been harmless if it were not for Sidon being unaware of his heels. He accidentally kicked her, signalling her into a gallop.

Unfortunately Link was lifted off the ground she reared, all three of them crying out for different reasons. Reflexively, the zora grabbed the hylian with one hand, then pressed their bodies against the horse as she stampeded once more.

 _Hylia, help us!_ Sidon was scared, scared of dropping the man that was tucked under one arm, scared of falling off, scared to open his eyes. All he could do was keep a death grip on the saddle with one hand and the other around Link. Then he suddenly felt a smaller hand grasp at his around the horn, Sidon didn't know what Link was trying to do. But the fear had over taken him and couldn't even make his eyes open to see what the other was saying. Yet it didn't stop Link from forcing his way between Sidon and the horse.

By the time Link had gotten one leg past the weight of Sidon above him, the sound of clacking hooves had become padded thuds. They had passed over the bridge and were now barrelling down the path away from the Domain. There wasn't much time left before the path became too dangerous to let her blindly run in the fading light of nightfall.

Link tried to push up against Sidon, needing him to sit up, but the other man only pushed back harder in response. _Forgive me._ Link thought before he jabbed him in the gills with an elbow, forcing a pained yelp from Sidon as he flinched away from him. Though suddenly sitting upright made Sidon panic, eyes now wide open and hands flailing to grab on to something. “I'm going to fall!”

Not if Link had any say in it, twisting just enough to grab onto the bottom of the silver vest and pull the prince back against him. Regrettably, Sidon's claws scratched across her shoulders as he made a grab for the saddle once more. She screamed in pain and tired to shake them off as she continued to charge.

Link tried to replace his hands, but Sidon refused to let go as he yanked on them. He tried swatting at them, beating a closed fist on them, nipping at his arm, anything to try and get Sidon to listen to him. Then hylian bashed his head against the zora's torso, glaring up at him until their eyes finally locked. Mouthing the word ' _listen'_ as clearly as he could and tugged at Sidon's hand.

Finally he did, trembling as he reluctantly released his grip of one hand and Link wasted no time removing it from the swell of the saddle, redirecting his hold onto the horn. Then the other to rest across Link's stomach, grateful when Sidon pressed them together. Now he could take hold of the reins properly and use his body to guide how the larger man positioned his weight.

It was difficult and strange, but Link finally got the mare under control, slowing her into a walk. In turning around, Sidon kept his form glued to Link, following the way the smaller moved against him. They were all panting from the episode and when the prince began to calm, he hung his head in shame. _This night is not going so well anymore._

Choosing to remain quiet, Sidon thought it would be best instead of causing more trouble for his dear friend. Looking down, watching Link gracefully handle the giant, he worried a thought from before. When he had laid his hands upon the other back at the palace.

His deepest fears were true, he had definitely grown since the last time they saw each other. Sidon hadn't noticed it when he was with Zelda, because he had seen her much through out the past four years, politically of coarse, yet still. Looking over the small hylian, noting just how big his own body was against the other, feeling the other's form press into him. It may not be noticed by others, but it was painfully clear to him. Sidon was still getting bigger... after all he was destined to be like his father.

While it wasn't the first time they had been so close, because Link had ridden him while swimming a few times, but _this_ . This was different. It stirred something inside him, creeping up his spine as he watched how their hips swayed in unison as the horse moved under them. His breath hitched as it dawned on him, he desired Link. A feeling he was familiar with, but this one was a new form, it was _physical_ . It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, Sidon had fallen for the young man years ago. But with the realization, came immeasurable dread. _This is **wrong.** _

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!_ His mind cried out, but his heart sang a different tune, a melody so loud that his soul dared to dance. He couldn't allow that to happen, ever, never again, and he closed his eyes to focus on suppressing his soul. _It isn't right for me to feel this way towards him!_

Beginning to tremble, Sidon tried to remove his hand from Link's torso, but Link was quick to press it back against him. Wrapping his own fingers around the large hand as much as possible. Was he trying to comfort him, did Link think he was scared of falling off again? As his heart pounded in his chest, he worried the other would notice.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

“I... I have messed up twice now, both times horribly so. Please forgive this great fool, Link.” He spoke with much regret as he watched Link grab supplies from his usual mount's saddle bag. Holding on to whatever items the other would hand him.

[It isn't my forgiveness you need to ask for.] Link said as he then pointed to the giant mare. Who was watching them with her ears flat against her head, it was almost like she was glaring at them.

“I doubt that she would let me to tend to her wounds that I gave her...”

[Did you mean to do it?]

“No! Never, it was an accident! I was just frightened I would fall off!”

[Then the best way for her to know that, is if you show her.] Link smiled softly. [Nothing says sorry better than helping heal the wounds you've caused.]

Sidon was quiet for a moment as he looked at the healing ointments and bandages. Then looked to Link as he ask, “What is her name?”

[Doesn't have one. It's not like I can call her by name anyways.] Even his own mare didn't have a name, everyone else just called her 'Link's horse'. All his communication was either physical signals or whistles. [Besides, from the moment I saw her, she was always meant to be yours. You should be the one to name her.]

While it was extremely thoughtful of him, Sidon had never had to name another living thing all his life. He was at a loss of what to call her, but that could wait until another time. In fact, glancing to the normal sized horse and then back at Link, there was something of far more importance that had to be ask. “I know that I had only requested for a few hours, but... when do you plan to leave?”

The hesitation in Link's replay filled Sidon with anxiety. [Not tonight, it is too late to leave now.] After all, he had only planed to deliver the gift and congratulate him. Honestly, the only reason he wore the zora armour was because he didn't have any clothing that would likely be good enough for a royal birthday such as his.

The little joy that answer brought him gave the prince the courage to be bold once more. “Then, if isn't too much trouble. Could you possibly give me a few lesson in riding?”

[Well...] Link frowned.

“Just enough to get me started! I do not believe any other instructor would be able to teach me how to handle such a unique horse and you were the one to train her, were you not? You would be the best to know if I am doing something wrong or that she herself is having problems!”

[Alright, fine.] He gave in, who was he trying to fool? Link couldn't say no to Sidon for such a simple request, but after that, that was it. No more, he would return to his duties. [But first thing tomorrow morning. I can't stay too long.]

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

“But what about your horse?” He did not mean to complain, truly he didn't. But with the strange mixing of anticipation and anxiety from what happened last night. Sidon was concerned with them riding the same horse, not necessarily the horse herself.

[She'll follow.]

“Then perhaps it will be easier to lead my horse?”

[It would.] Then Link gave him an annoyed look. [If I could trust you not to set her off like before. Now mount up.]

The prince gave a heavy sigh and approached his steed with great caution, his hand fumbling to get a steady grip on the saddle horn. Mounting went much smoother and Sidon was thankful for that, though her ears twisted back as she glanced over her shoulder at the rider. Whom gave a sympathetic smile before giving her neck a light pat, it would seem that she still held much distrust in him and honestly he couldn't blame her.

A light pat on Sidon's own leg made him look down at his small, worried stricken friend. [We don't have to do this if your not ready. I know yesterday gave you quite the scare.]

“I want to do this Link, I'm-” _Just not at ease with the thought of my body being no longer within my control with you so close to me._ “... I'm just a little nervous. Do you need an assist?”

Link gave a little smile at that and then shook his head, before gesturing Sidon to move back a little. Now, he did have to jump up before he could get a foot in the stirrup, but he was capable nonetheless.

Sidon couldn't confront it, at least not now. But with Link pressed once again to his torso, he could feel every muscle tense. Like he was preparing to be struck and taking a long breath in anticipated glee at the same time. It also didn't help when the other took his hand to place over top the hylian's front like before. Feeling the light steady beat beneath his fingers.

 _Relax, focus on the lesson at hand._ He gave is head a faint shake, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. _For who knows when the next we will see each other._

Once Link was settled and with reins in hand, the giant mare was much more content as she awaited proper instructions. With a light clicking of his tongue and a gentle tap of his heels, they were off down the pathway. Their destination, the Lanayru Wetlands.

 

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

 

Honestly, Link had picked this place because it was the nearest area of flat land. But he wouldn't say that it was his best idea, the wetlands was certainly not ideal for riding lessons, especially for first timers. Luckily, despite the constant state of near flooding, the ground was firm enough for a decently safe ride.

It was just after six in the morning now, the rising colours rested calmly across the water's surface. Birds of all sorts giving their morning calls to their neighbours, water buffaloes grazing in the far off distance and the odd croaking chorus of frogs. It was a fine morning.

Well, it started that way, but it quickly became a ridiculous tug-of-war of mistakes and mischief.

Sidon began very strict in his learning and during the coming hour, much did not go his way. The first half had been mainly explaining how positioning, physical ques and handling of the reins translated as a form of communication to his partner. This knowledge Sidon was confident that had a decent grasp on, but acting upon it was a far greater challenge.

Twice she had thrown him and many times she simply would not listen to him, even if he was doing it right. She once even did the opposite, much to Sidon's annoyance and Link's amusement. The mare was as stubborn as she was large, but the prince was persistent and gentle. Not once getting mad at her or putting harshness in his voice. Sidon was determined to befriend the horse, for them to share complete trust in each other like Link and his own loyal friend.

Yet, now he began to push forward. Wanting to ride at the Link's side as they pleasantly journeyed around before breakfast, not do slow, sloppy circles around him. Giving his mount a light kick, almost falling off as she lurched forward, they set off away from his teacher.

Sidon pretended not to notice as he heard Link's clicks and whistles to grab both of their attentions. He got hers though, ears flicking back and twitching in hesitated decisions of having to pick between commands. Falling back on Sidon for now and continued on her trot forward.

The brown mare quickly came up beside them, Link glaring and signing stiffly. [Why are you ignoring me? Slow down, you're not ready to move this quick.]

“Come now, I'm doing fine aren't I?” He grins with all the lustier of the dawn, though his friend didn't seem to be fazed. But it didn't dampen Sidon's spirit. “I do believe that even she would appreciate something other than slow circles. A light break if you will!”

Link gave a light groan, not liking the risk of him being thrown again do to the temperament of the horse he rode. But there was also a limit she would comply with the repetitious actions too, more than half the reason it took as long to train her, practically a year. [Fine, but only for a little bit.]

“More than plenty! Thank you for allowing this small request, Link!”

[Don't think that it will always go your way.] He huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Though his guilt was quick to settle in his gut. Realizing now that he might have taken his lesson with Sidon a little too seriously, treating him like knight in training rather than the dear friend he was. _What am I doing?_

[Sorry, that wasn't what I meant to say.] His expression falling as he spoke. [I've been a mess since I arrived and... I have no excuse, but I hope you can forgive me. And for ruining your birthday celebration.]

“It is quite alright, I understand you are under a fair amount of stress from your knight training. But you didn't ruin the celebration nor was it my birthday.”

[It... wasn't?]

“No, my birthday is at another date. Yesterday was my names day.”

[What is the difference?]

“One's names day comes after successfully hatching, to name a child before is considered to bestow terrible luck to the fateful day. In addition, the celebration is only held once every five years.”

[And is there something special about the hundredth and eightieth?]

“It is the year of wisdom and for a royal member it is the time that one has a voice in decision making for the kingdom.”

Link hummed in reply and nodded his head in understanding. Well, it was highly unlikely that he could have a full grasp of the meaning, but perhaps it was similar when Zelda had become seventeen. If so, did that mean that Sidon was only now becoming an adult? Did that make him older in a sense?

“I do have a question I have been meaning to ask.” Sidon began, only continuing after Link acknowledged his inquiry. “The saddle fits me perfectly and I know that was the intention, but how did you manage such precision?”

Link didn't quite know the reason to his sudden surge of embarrassment, alright fine, the first thing to pop into his mind was the painting of Sidon from the fanclub. He still hadn't the time to destroy the thing. Fidgeting with a red marble earring as he thought the best course of action.

“You are looking a bit flushed, Link.” Perhaps a little light teasing was in order and Sidon gave a small smirk. “Did you sneak into my private quarters to gather measurements, perchance while I slept? That's quite rude and bold of you, I would have told you simply for the asking. You could have woken me, you know.”

 _What!?_ Link's eyes practically popped from his head. [NO! I would never do something as creepy as that!]

The prince gave a hearty laugh to the warriors further embarrassment. “If it were true, I probably wouldn't have minded. I know your intentions to be pure as your soul.”

[I got B A Z Z to find a way to get me your measurements.] The hylian huffed, annoyed at the continued heating of his cheeks. Only Sidon would see him with a pure soul, everyone else knew it was soaked in blood.

“And where's the shame in that?”

[Because it's who he is. You know just as well as I do what happens when you send him on an errand run. I should have gone with the maturest of the B B B B, I clearly wasn't thinking straight that day.] At this the both of them burst out into rolling laughter.

Though both horses flicked their ears backwards and Link's tried to bolt, but he pulled back out of reflex. He thought it was just her itching for a run, but she tried to fight him, crying out in fright. The hylian warrior quickly looked about the area, was their a hidden monster, a lizalfos that she was trying to warn him about?

There was nothing and then was _something_.

It started with a thump, the sound of two large masses colliding.

Sidon crying out in pain and the horses crying out in fear.

Wind whipping around him so strongly it blinded Link, carving the shallow waters up and away. The sensation alone gave him flashbacks to his first encounter with a rogue guardian, the only thing missing was the heat of a laser skimming past.

Link regained his vision seconds later and Sidon was no longer within sight, the giant mare had been thrown onto her side, but not seemingly injured. Not by the wind, no by a much stronger, more physical force. But there was _something_ here he didn't recognize, a huge black and brown mixed mass looming in the short distance.

It spoke, a shrill screech not much unlike that of a hawk. “Sting all want, poison tongue! Short-tail take!” Then it swiped down with it's large limb, a familiar cry rang in Link's ears. A scream worse than any nightmare. It was wrong. It made him sick. It made his very blood boil. That sound should have _never_ been heard again, not after all the wounds Link had bared in their stead and this _being_ , dared to make him hear it twice?

He hadn't recalled when he had given the signal to his horse to charge, nor his plan of attack. But after lunging at them from behind, Link's sword pierced into the back of the creature all the way to the hilt with intent to kill. Though the amount of feathers and uncertainty of locations that would be vital blows made the task difficult to handle swiftly. Yet despite the blood clearly having been drawn and the depth of the wound, the being did not make a sound.

“L-Link!” Sidon cried out, coughing painfully as the weight was shifted off his chest, but the sharp talons digging into his shoulders prevented him from moving.

“ _Off.”_ They growled, reaching behind to rip the warrior away, Link's armour protecting him from being maimed as he was thrown. A familiar sound of claws clashing and scraping against metal. Without it he surely would have loss the use of his arms. His sword was lost in their body, but if he could rip it free, there was a chance that a wound that great would end them. The young man hit the ground tumbling before rolling onto his feet, Link turned and charged back on his foe he took in their form.

They appeared much like a rito in shape, shared similar likeness in beak and feathered body. But _far_ too large, standing twice that of a true rito. Arms almost as thick as their torso, long talons curving from each red finger. Their equally red face standing out against the darkness of their black body. Definitely not a rito, but if they were similar, then Link had a very good idea where their weakest points were.

“No fight, sharp-ear!” They screeched, arm splitting in half down from the shoulder- no, they were unfurling the true length of their wing! And attacked Link with the gale of wind that came from flapping one mighty limb. _Their bloody hand was only half the length!?_ He cursed. It was terrifyingly worse than being fanned with a korok leaf as he was sent flying backwards.

“Then fight me!” Taking advantage of his attacker's distraction and twisting to land a blow to their exposed belly. It was enough to break free and put some space between them, but at the cost of critically wounding his right bicep. Burning as blood spilled from the gaping wounds, his fingers tingled and twitched as he tested how much control remained.

“ _Ka!_ Too stupid to sting and now wound self!? Short-tail won!” They spat and expanded both wings, feathers ruffling to further enlarge themselves. A primitive form of intimidation and while Sidon was frighten of this creature, it was not do to size. No it was because he clearly knew that the odds of this battle were greatly stacked against him with his opponent being capable of flight and no deep waters for him to leap from. His own size also made him an easy target. However it wasn't completely hopeless, it was two against one. Glancing to see Link closing in on them, fury in his eyes.

“Swift death Short-tail promise!” They did not wait for Sidon to attack, instead they clapped both wings together and flung the zora backwards with wind power alone. He landed on his wound, shouting out once more in pain and the shock to his nerves ceasing his movements. The feathered one made enough force to slow Link down as they propelled themselves up and pounced at Sidon, talons spread wide for the finishing blow.

But was deterred at the last second when the hylian flung themselves over the zora, shielding his vital organs and head with his own body. Daruk's protection activating, the ruby gem barrier saving them both from being impaled. Talons guided away to then sink into the ground around the pair instead, with that the power faded away, but rather than attacking they screamed in rage. “MOVE!”

Link refused, unfazed, glaring up into those cedar brown eyes with all the ferocity of a beast. _Over my dead body._ He wouldn't allow any further harm to come to Sidon.

Yet when they dared to pull him away, Link growled and just about snapped, he had wanted Urbosa's fury. A full powered overkill to fry them into oblivion, a one way ticket to the afterlife. Deep down he sought it, but he was well aware that doing so in wetlands would kill Sidon too. Though it was Revali's gale that burst forth, effectively startling and throwing off their coordination at the same time. Unfortunately, despite the massive wing span reacting like a sail, they kept themselves from being thrown back by quickly closing them and digging their feet in further to ground themselves.

“ _Two?_ How two!?” They demanded, scowling down at the small being. But this time they would watch more closely as they again tried to remove the hylian. Link was faster in summoning the ability this round, it seemed to be effective enough to keep the attacker at bay.

“Link, call upon Urbosa!” Sidon shouted over the howling wind. Was he insane!? Link looked down at him in shock and shook his head. “I care not for the wounds that will come, but you must win this fight if we are to get out of this alive!” Yet still the warrior continued to shake his head, Sidon didn't understand how powerful Urbosa was, even on the smallest scale it would mean death to any zora.

Just before this round ended, Link summoned the last of Revali's power for the finial burst. But he knew that he was only buying time at this point. He needed a effective form of attack and fast, Link knew that Sidon was losing blood at an alarming rate. His strength was clearly weakening and the wounded arm had become only dead weight. “If you cannot fight, then run! I beg of you!”

The wind then died a second later and Link swiftly called up Daruk's power, ready for the attack. Yet the being was no longer looming over top of the pair. But Link quickly spotted them a few feet away.

“Not primal, forget what see.” They spoke out, standing with their back turned to them, wings half spread in preparation of flight. Their last words bitter on their tongue. “Short-tail make even one day.” Then with an incredible whirlwind they took to the skies.

 _Just what in Hylia's name was that!? You attack us and expect us to forget, like nothing happened? I'll make things even, just you wait!_ If Link didn't take their life, he would take their right wing in exchange for Sidon's arm. Anger switched to concern at that thought. _By Goddess,_ _Sidon!_

The young man got off and whistled for his horse, he needed bandages and remedies stat. But dread, followed by fast approaching panic washed over him. Hylian potions have no effect on zora! Would they even make it if they rode back to the domain? The giant mare was doubtably fast enough even if there was no incline to climb. Even if he used the slate to get to the palace, would anyone be able to make it here in time to help him?

A gentle touch on his arm pulled him from his swirling thoughts. Looking down at Sidon, he hadn't even moved to get up. The shallow water surrounding him was in hues of red, deep cuts along his chest and shoulders. Yet his right arm was torn down to the bone, if he survived, there was no doubt that he would lose the arm.

Link hated this painful feeling that swelled up inside from the look of the prince. Hated that he failed to protect Sidon. Hated that he felt so helpless in the face of his suffering. “Are you... injured?”

[Fool, you're the only one that's hurt!]

Sidon smiled and gave a breath of relief at that. “Thank the goddess.”

[Thank her later! Tell me what I need to do! I don't know how to help you.]

“There's nothing you can do, I already know that I wouldn't-”

[Shut up!] Link dropped to his knees. [Don't talk like that! It's not over so get yourself together!]

“Link...”

No, he wouldn't listen. If he couldn't move him or bring help, then there was only one thing left to try. Link's hands shook as he placed them over Sidon's heart, he then closed his eyes tightly and prayed. He honestly didn't have much belief that it would work, but he had to have faith that her soul was still here.

_Mipha, if you can hear me, if you are still watching over us. Please, I beg of you. Please, help your brother. I know your grace is inside me and that you've saved my life many times, but right now I need it for Sidon. I don't know how to use your power so you have to be the one to control it._

“That light...” He heard Sidon whisper, but feared to open his eyes to find the other man rambling nonsense in his final moments. Till he felt the other's hand on one of his own. “It's sister's.”

That made him snap his eyes open, looking down at his hands and sure enough they were a glow with Mipha's healing power. A broken smile crossed Link's lips, overflowed with joy and sorrow at the same time. She had heard Link, she was going to save Sidon. _Thank you, Mipha. Goddess bless you._ Closing his eyes once more as a tear slipped past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you may think I threw that birdbrain at them randomly, but encounter was perfectly planned lol. XD They are loosely based off a Bateleur Eagle if I failed in delivering a clearer image. I've got artwork of all the characters, I just haven't found the right time to use them and I want to hopefully do at least one scene per chapter. But again I haven't had the time. :/
> 
> Another thing I feel I should inform you all about is until October, I will drop my updates to twice a month, possibly once a month if things get bad. I've got house selling and moving I have to focus my attention on. So I'm aiming for the 15th and 30th of the next few months. (hopefully I can stick to that declaration)
> 
> Also could you help the poor baby name his mighty mare? Sidon will be lost without ~~the fanclub's~~ your advice. ;D
> 
> If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! (Without spoiling anything big that is :P)
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or grammar errors~! :3  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> BY THE WAY NENDOROID LINK IS SO CUTE, I GOT HIM A FEW DAYS AGO AND POSTED PICTURES OF HIM ON TUMBLR. YOU CAN FIND HIM UNDER THE SIDLINK TAG IF YOU WANT TO SEE. ~~I TOTALLY DIDN'T PHOTOSHOP HIM BLUSHING~~


	8. The Trauma Of Bereavement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOW. IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!? OMG!!
> 
> It's been almost a year since I last posted. I don't really have big reason as to why nor will I bother any of you with them. Life is what it is.
> 
> I'm still uncertain with much of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. Sorry in advance if there is any grammar errors, it's super late and I just don't want to put this posting off a second longer than I have to.

The moments to come after the incident became the close to the celebration for the night. Some began to depart to their rooms, while others remained to finish discussions or to gossip.

“So that was the Hero of Hyrule?” Yanun questioned aloud, not directed at anyone in particular. But Zelda still hummed softly in acknowledgement, too distracted by her own worried thoughts to properly reply. “Strange. I was expecting something... different.”

“Different? Different how? Like taller or more imposing?”

“No, nothing like that. I've already been told everything about his form from Prince Sidon. Yet, when Muzu scolded him like a pup, the hylian just stood there and let it happen. Why did the warrior do nothing to defend himself?”

Zelda's gaze softened a little as she looked away from the zora princess and at the wreckage at the front of the hall that the giant horse had caused. “It can be hard to speak-”

“Not that. Hine is also one of few words, but that does not stop her from defending herself. If someone had spoken to her like that, she would have challenged them.” To say the least, Zelda was slightly surprised by this woman. The look on her silver face and the tone of voice, it was cold and distant. “However. If it had been me, it would have been far worse.”

“But-- Muzu may have taken it a little too personally with his dislike of hylians, but he is an elder.”

“What does age have to do with anything? Would you protect yourself differently if your opponent were young or elderly? Would you let your body or honour be wounded if this were the case?” When Yanun's calm, cold gaze fell upon Zelda, the way the hylian woman was looking at her, she realized that she had gone too far. _Weakling._ Taking a breath and relaxing herself, the zora apologized. “Forgive me. But it's just not right for someone of great strength, someone worthy of respect to be treated in such a way. And for everyone to think that there is nothing wrong with it. That they should do nothing to defend themselves. It angers me.”

Zelda too, relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips. “Thank you, I'm sure that Link would have appreciated your feelings.”

“Princess.” Hine addressed with a bow after approaching. “A warrior seeks your council with Prima.”

“Oh, they are early?” Yanun looks up at the zora woman with renewed spirit, then dismiss herself. “Goodnight, Head Councillor Zelda.”

“To you as well, Princess Yanun.”

Ascending the staircase at the back of the hall and with a good distance between any that might hear them, Hine spoke up with irritation. “If you are done playing, oh great one. You might be disappointed to know that Marillo lives.”

“Oh? I thought that sharp-ear and his pack had long since died. What proof do you have of this or are you just trying to pass a joke.” Yanun glared up at the taller woman, Hine often tested her luck on how far she could take her humour before the priestess would hurt her. And Yanun was in far less of a mood right now.

“As if I would be stupid enough to make such a bold claim.” She scoffed and paused at the top of the steps. “It's not likely that there is any sharp-ear breed in these lands with that colouring. If you stood next to him, you should still see the branding sticking out from his collar.” She then pointed him out of the crowed below.

Though his hair was not it's natural colour; dyed black, his pale skin and purple eyes were a clear tell. It was Marillo. Yanun smirked and leaned against the banister, watching as he escorted the Head Councillor out of the hall, smiling and talking the whole way. “Hm~. Looks like he's quite close with that Zelda woman. I hope that you haven't gotten to comfortable, _Marillo._ ”

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

As he was aided in sitting upright, the dizziness from blood loss had faded away wistfully as waking from a dream. Sidon looked to his right arm, recalling the gaping wound that it once was, the exposed bone and torn flesh. Yet now, it was like it never happened and even as he brushed his hand over the area, there wasn't even the faintest trace of a mark. Not a soul indication of the savage red carving that was once chiselled across his core. There was no strain, no twinges of pain, nothing.

Curling his fingers together and then individually, rolling his shoulders and lightly flexing his biceps. His right arm, both arms felt... normal. It would forever be astounding to him at just how powerful a single touch of his sister's magic was. Mipha's healing truly was; had been, a miracle.

While it was saddening to be unable to recall the last time his dear elder sibling had tended to his wounds in person. It was not a feeling of melancholy that filled Sidon's heart, no, it was one of solace. He knew that she could never again come to his aid, but there was a strong comfort in the thought that she was still watching over him.

With his gaze temporarily fixed on the rejuvenated skin, the zora prince wore a fond, yet lonely expression before he began to speak. “I had forgotten... The strength of my sister's magic. It has an almost warm feeling, do you not agree-?”

Though his words trailed off as the hylian abruptly stood up from beside him and promptly turning away when Sidon tried to meet his eyes. Both confused and growing concerned, the prince gently called out to him. “Link?”

However, the other did not respond and Sidon knew that he was only pretending that he did not hear. Busying himself with the horses that returned to them, checking for wounds or something. His actions seemed very rigid, unsure with his steps like he would fall down at any moment. _Wait, could it be-?_

Sidon quickly got to his feet and reaches out to grasp the shorter man's shoulder. “Are you truly injured after all!?”

But at the contact Link whipped around to swipe the other away, fast enough to be considered an attack. It certainly left Sidon's forearm stinging from the impact of the other's armoured limb. He was about to yell, to question Link's unneeded hostility, but anything he was about to say simply died in his throat. There was something he was not expecting, to see Link suddenly so pale and glaring at him with such silent fury, eyes glistening with un-shead tears.

“You're-- Are you alright?” He asked carefully as he massaged his sore arm. While still displeased with being struck, Sidon had a feeling that there perhaps more going on.

[Don't ever do that again.] Link signed, his gestures shaking slightly from repressed actions. He felt like a bow pulled taut, over drawn, with an arrow still awaiting release. Link could still feel the drum under his ribs, pounding to the song of battle. The bellows stoking the fire in every breath, burning with every intake. It was all familiar, but all so different and he hated it, he wants these feelings to end.

“Touch you..?” The prince’s words reeled the warrior from sinking further into muddled sensations and thoughts.

Though it did not help in giving any sort of relief from the overwhelming emotions. [No!] Was Sidon dense? What else in this very moment could Link possibly mean? Or was everything that had just transpired been an every other day occurrence to the man? Like this normal. Like this was fine. Like it didn’t **matter**. [Acting reckless like you did earlier! You should have focused on defending yourself.]

Sidon’s concern quickly flipped to irritation. “I was not reckless in my actions, I did what was needed to be done. Two against one have far better odds with an unknown enemy.”

[Have you no self preservation!? You could have died!] _Why don’t you get it!?_

“Don't be a hypocrite! You are always throwing yourself into danger!”

[ _I am_ the one with armour. _I am_ the one with weapons. _I am_ the one without a disadvantage of being on land!] _Why don’t you understand!?_

“That beast could fly so your justification has no merit!”

Link clenched his jaw so tight it hurt, but it hurt ever so much more when he tried to open it. The way his throat burned and twisted as he felt like he was struggling to breathe. It hurt, it hurt so much he just-- he just wanted to _scream_. But his lungs would never fill enough before his body forced him to expel sharp, rapidly increasing gasps.

[What is wrong with you!? I am the only one capable! Me, no one else! You weren’t chosen by the goddess! Your body hasn’t been altered like mine-!] _Why?! Why, Sidon, why!?_

“Link.”

[-but I can! Swords, clubs, arrows, axes-- even bombs! My body has taken it all. I can handle more than anyone, don’t you understand?]

“Link, slow down-”

[Then I’ll show you! Maybe that will be clear to you!] He grasped one of his gauntlets, gloved fingers fumbling over the straps. Frustration only continued to boil out of control as he was unable to work with the slick equipment and wat- _definitely blood-no, no, water. It’s water and the trick of the dawn light. The armour- it’s not blood, it’s not-_ **soaked** hands. But he could not keep a strong enough hold on the buckle and slipped through his fingertips. Then again and again and again. The metal clattering and skipping over each other began to become a steady ring in his ears.

“Link, maybe you should-”

Abandoning his original goal, Link turned back to his horse and yanked a hidden dagger out from under the front jockey of the saddle. Sidon flinched in surprise at the sight of the blade being drawn and quickly rushed for the weapon. But it only became all the more clear to the zora that something was gravely wrong with Link when it was so easy to disarm him. Though did not hesitate to throw it away just in case the hylian tried to reclaim it.

“Link! Get a hold of yourself-!” But Link's unreadable gestures didn't cease and Sidon’s words didn't reach him.

[I was born for this! This is my duty!]

His hands were moving so rough and quick, it was like he was fighting off something.

[Mine and mine alone! The soul purpose that I was made for!]

Punching, slapping, and pulling, it even sounded like a fight. And Sidon couldn't take it any more. It didn’t matter what he was trying to say, the hylian man was lost to whatever had consumed his mind. If he wouldn't hear him, then he would have to try physical.

It was simple to grab hold of such small hands. “Link, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!” But by the sudden change in Link's widening eyes, the other knew that it was about to become a real struggle.

“ _YEHAAA!”_ Link screams like he's charging down an enemy. Quickly beginning the fight to free his arms, tugging violently to the point of nearly throwing Sidon off balance. The hylian seems to have lost it, like a hare caught in a snare.

_I was built for this!_

But the zora made the horrible mistake of lifting the hylian from the ground. As Link swings his legs back and then kicks forth just under the other’s ribs with full strength. Sidon's mouth opens as if to cry out, however he only gasps as all the air is forced from his lungs. He wheezes in pain as he tires to not only breathe, but to keep his tight hold on the small man.

_I was forged for this!_

Unfortunately while his grip held out; his arms had given up, dropping Link. Then the split second his feet reached the uneven ground of the marsh, Link bolted to the tall man's side, planting one foot and twisting with all his might. Before Sidon could blink, he was plucked and swung above the hylian's head.

_I am the weapon!_

Link dropped first, adding momentum to Sidon's fall, making it all the more painful as his backside was whipped onto the lose soil. It being soaked and pliable did not soften the blow in the least. He still lacked proper airflow to do more than wheeze once more in pain. But he was luckily coherent enough to know he had less than a second to act, because his grip had just let up.

_I am the shield!_

Rolling to his hands and knees, he avoided Link's next wild blow, but not the one after that. As Link charged his shoulder into Sidon's collarbone with enough power to tackle them both backwards into shallow water. To the zora's relief, he could breathe again as water flowed over his un-assaulted gills. _Iron...? No, it's blood-_ While he realized that the scent meant that he had fallen back into the very waters where he had been bleeding out before. Sidon also took notice of a wavering look in Link's wild eyes as he righted himself atop his scaled torso. But it seemed to be fading fast as the hylian raised his fist to go for the attack.

_**I am the Divine Be-!** _

“LINK!” He shouted as loud as he could physically muster and wrap his arms around the smaller, pulling him in close. Link wriggled in his hold, he was stronger with adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Sidon knew that he was on the losing end of this struggle, but he had to hold out. He had to. For Link was suffering.

Suffering from something that he knew all too well. While he wanted to scold himself for being so idiotic, so insensitive, so damn blind! Link came before any of that. Sidon took every hit, every jab, every kick and every angry outcry. Yet, with every affliction, the prince held him and spoke through the pain, as softly as he could. “I'm sorry, my treasured friend. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Link.”

He apologized over and over as Link's struggling slowly began to weaken and with that so did Sidon's hold. He felt that the other was finally calming down, till he swore he saw a flicker of blue light and Link's arms were suddenly uncomfortably wrapped around his gills. For a split second, he feared that those small hands would dig under the folds and rip them from his body.

But quickly relaxed as Link rested his head on Sidon’s shoulder and began to take long, though still quite shaky, breaths.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

They laid there embraced in silence, till the rose dawn sky turned blue and longer still after Link’s breathing had returned to a even steady pace. Carefully, in case further contact was unwanted, Sidon touched his cheek to Link's head.

“I…” Sidon hesitantly stumbled over his words. He did not want to bring ruin to the peace that had been made, but he understood that talking about what had happened would be better in the end. For both of them. “I know that I am no healer. But I do believe that your initial shock has passed. Though if the feeling still lingers for the time being, it is normal so do not worry.”

Link stirred, but did not lessen their embrace nor move away. Though Sidon prayed that his heart would not betray him by choosing to leap up his throat rather than to flutter against his ribs. The way Link had adjusted his head, it was as though Sidon was being given a nuzzle. _No no! Stay focused, I will have plenty of time to drown myself in hopeless romance later!_

With a, calm, deep breath and the grace of a future king, the zora resumed the task at hand. Judging from the way Link turned his head to face him, Sidon believed he was listening closely. Possibly waiting to hear an explanation before questioning. That little reminder of how much Link was still relearning the world around him, brought forth a small feeling of pity.

“I may be wrong, but my near death was likely the cause.” The hylian stiffened under his touch. “With being healed completely, I dismissed the previous predicament without a second thought. Because I was no longer wounded, it did not cross my mind that there was any need for further concern. However, I failed to realize your feelings and for that I am gravely sorry, Link.”

There was a brief pause before Sidon continued down a sensitive path. “I know of how the loss of the Champions weighs heavily upon you,” A lengthy letter that Sidon won't soon forget, but one that he wishes to, if not free him from, ease Link's pain. He blames himself for so much, blocking out any possible thoughts that maybe it wasn't his fault. Though no matter how much Sidon tries to tell him otherwise, Link turns a blind eye. One day, Sidon knows, one day Link will finally see. “That this... what had happened to me, it must have reminded you of Mipha.”

The hylian begins to sit up and the zora lets his arms fall away to rest at their side. Link's eyes are only hidden behind his bangs for a moment before making eye contact with the prince below him. Sidon gave a small gasp of surprise at the sight of redness around Link's eyes, the faint reflection of light coming off remnants of tears and the overall vulnerable expression. He couldn't believe that he had been completely unaware of the other's crying, he swore that he hadn't heard a sound.

“Link, I-”

[I can't lose you.]

Link's words felt like the weight of a mountain had been dropped on his heart, breathing was impossible so speaking was lost to him. Though, Sidon quickly learned why this new experience had gone unnoticed as a few fresh tears slipped down Link's cheeks. [I can't, I don't know what I...]

With one arm wrapping around Link's back for support, Sidon sat up with Link sliding into his lap. “You aren't. I am still here so there is no need to cry, Link.” He said calmly and gave a reassuring smile.

[Cry?] He questioned before he seemed to realize. _Is that why it's hard to see anything clearly and why my eyes ache?_ Though it wasn't the only thing he was beginning to notice, he didn't feel like himself, like he was suddenly going to be sick and brought with it a returning sense of panic. [I didn't-] The rest of his words just became nervous fidgeting.

“It's all alright, shock can have that effect. It's going to be alright, Link.” The zora lifted his right hand as an offering, with a mix of confusion and hesitation the hylian lifted his left in the same fashion. The blond's gloved fingertips grazed over the white palm before the other carefully laced their hands together. “I've got you, Link, I've got you. There is nothing to fear anymore. We are both safe and sound.”

With his free hand, Sidon wiped the tears from Link's face. It was a brief and tender moment till Sidon realized that he was just adding more wetness to his face. Having forgot all about the shallow waters of the marsh they were still sitting in. Lifting his hand away, he mumbled a quick and embarrassed apology. To which Link gave a soft snort of amusement, lips breaking into a small smile as he tilted his head back into the other's hand. Both men then sharing in a light chuckle of the awkward, but comforting action before the warrior settled into the welcoming grounding presence the prince offered him.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~ 

“Link.” Sidon called after he had mounted up. “May I ask you something about-- about earlier? By all means you may decline, but I admit I am concerned.”

While slightly hesitant, Link still allowed it and gave a nod for the man to continue.

“You had said something about your body being... different or changed? During that moment and the time after, I could hardly understand you at all.”

Link visibly flinched, “Forgive me! It was too soon for me to be asking!” but Sidon was wrong. It wasn't the question, for he would answer regardless, it was not being heard. _Heard_ in the sense that Link could convey his thoughts and feelings to another. If he could speak, the swelling lump in his throat would have prevent it. It's a frighting sensation to wash over oneself, to call out to another or cry for help or say anything and for it to reach no one. For no one to understand. It's worse than being alone. It's like being forgotten, being nothing.

He rubbed his aching throat for a moment before answering. [I was more or less rambling in frustration. But in times that I prepare myself for a big fight, I often tell myself that I am the Divine Beast of Hyrule.]

“Oh!” Sidon perked up in full swing of interest and excitement, his bright as sunshine smile soothing Link's pain. If only a little. “That is one grand form of motivation, my friend, and quite honourable too. A mighty symbol of hope and triumph over adversity! It would make quite the war cry. Vah Link, Divine Beast of Hyrule!!”

Resisting the urge to laugh, the hylian shook his head. [Alright, alright. Don't go spoiling my secret now. Let's get a move on or we'll be missing breakfast with your father.]

“Ah. Yes...” His enthusiasm withered. “Breakfast with father will be... _wonderful_.” While the news of this morning's attack would be important to pass on, it was the memory from last night that had him filled with dread. Not to mention that Zelda was likely to join in on it all. _Grand._

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

“It is very likely that this attacker was of the rito people from land to the south that Princess Yanun once called home.” Dorephan concluded grimly after Sidon finished explaining this morning events over breakfast.

“I've only heard a small amount of what transpired from the Princess herself, but is it not possible that this is work of a monster rather than that of a person?” Zelda questioned after thinking over everything once more. “Take into account of what they said, even if it was amidst the fight, hardly anything made sense. It was as though they were merely mimicking things that they had heard.”

This was something that Sidon could also accept, though whether they were dealing with a person or creature was of little interest as of the moment. “That is also a possibility, but my main concern above all else is that thing is still out there. Father,” The prince stood from the table and turned to faced the king. “from all that we have told you. What do you believe is the best course of action, should Princess Yanun's people be given warning and post more guards or should I form a hunting party to take down this threat?”

“Nothing direct at this moment.”

“Pardon?” Sidon was shocked. “But why? This matter should be dealt with before someone else gets hurt!”

“You have a big and kind heart Sidon, more so than that of even our dear Mipha. You want to protect all of those that fall into your fold and while that is admirable, you have yet to learn that ideal is not possible. Now please show some patients and hear out your old father.” All the prince could do was comply and gave a nod that he was listening. “Before you raise alarm to a group of survivors still recovering from their loss, take a look at this situation in it's most basic forms. As far as our knowledge takes us; we have one threat with no definite goal. We know not where they come from nor if they intend to strike again.”

While what the king was saying was true, Link felt like they were being slighted. Though Sidon refused to have his father find out the full extent of the wounds he had received; twisting the truth slightly that it was Link that had been greatly injured, this was still a foe that had nearly killed one of them in a matter of a few moments. This creature or whatever is was, was not only strong, they had enough skill and wits to take out their target swiftly. Link felt that if anyone other than himself were to be surprised attacked alone or even in a small group of three, that they would surely parish at their talons.

“With so little, the best we can do as rulers is keep the peace and not bring fear back to those in our care. That is not to say that there will be nothing done. The Captain of the guard shall be informed and should any further information or sightings be brought to our attention, we will work forward from there.”

“Your judgment is not wrong, father. Forgive my haste, given my position, I should have known better and used logic rather than emotion.” Sidon regrettably admitted, his mood withering as his shoulders dropped slowly in defeat. This scene was like watching two parts of himself that Link fought with constantly, the desire to protect everyone from harm and the knowledge of how he can only save those within arms reach. Looking up at Sidon, he felt as though he needed to do something to bring the zora to stand firm once again. This small expression of failure that the prince wore felt wrong and even began to make Link feel faintly ill.

King Dorephan gave a light chuckle and reached down to place a hand at his son's side. “You have the makings of a grander king than even I, my dear boy. Do not lose faith in your choice to do what you believe is right, as well to never forget that no mortal could ever obtain enough wisdom to know all. Even a person whom leads must also turn to those who follow.”

The token of comfort his father gave was enough to regain his composure and even brought back a smile. “Thank you, father.”

“With the heavy topic now dealt with, perhaps it is time to explain how two lovely young ladies managed to make my dear son run away in fear?” The king grinned ear to ear and gave his son a playful tap on the shoulder with one finger. While Sidon tired not to lose face, Zelda across from him burst into laughter. The small family breakfast was soon lighthearted once more.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

With humiliation of breakfast over, it had come to the moment that Sidon dreaded. Link leaving. He hated himself for it, but at this very moment of walking the smaller man down to the main square, he was racing to find a reason for Link to stay. He had at least a day left off duty, didn't he? _I have already asked for more than I originally requested. Do I really have the right to continue keeping him here?_

As Link stepped off the last step, Sidon panicked and called out without thinking. “Link, wait!”

[Yes?] He signed as he turned to look back up at him, calm and collect.

“I--” The prince didn't know what to say and every second he waited his heart only ached. All this had been against the agreement, their promise from years ago. But Sidon couldn't let them separate again. There was still so much that he wanted to share, so much that he was holding back, so much he wanted to say. To show Link just how much he admired and cherished him. To tell Link just how much he wanted to be at his side. All how Sidon had foolishly and helplessly came to _this_ from the fragile ties of paper. Without touch, sight, or sound for four long years. “You still have time... Must you go?”

Honestly, Link hesitated as he looked away. He wished he could simply say 'I'll stay', but his twisting insides and the ache of his neck reminded him of his current duty. This whole journey had been beyond risky, field testing the medicine this soon left many opportunities for things to go horribly wrong. His current state was within his control, irritating at best, but after the morning attack he had already taken the orange dose twice and kept a vile of purple on his person in case of emergencies. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement, he had no way of telling if anyone that he came within ten feet was of his kin or if he had enough mint extract to hide his scent. So far there had been no reactions from anyone that was out of the ordinary.

 _No, stay focused! You have a mission, there is still a war going on._ Link shook his head and returned his gaze upwards, ready to tell his dear friend that he had to leave. Only to find that Sidon was no longer looking his way, in fact he seemed transfixed on the far entrance to the domain. He tried to see what the other was looking at, but there was nothing demanding attention among the landscape or sky.

The hylian took one step back up towards the zora and froze when he could have sworn their gold eyes lit up. Then Sidon broke from whatever had taken hold of him with a slight jolt. “That's... not good.” Link had to strain to hear him whisper, Sidon _never_ whispers.

 _What's going on?_ [Are you alright?]

The prince flinched before speaking normally, though he appeared to be in great unease. “Oh! Um, yes, quite well. So sorry that I lost focus, I-- there is something that I must see to right away! Would you please await my return so that I may properly see you off?”

[Well-]

“Thank you so much! I will not be long, Link!” He then took off in a full sprint back up the winding staircase.

_What was that about? I've never seen or heard of Sidon acting this way._

“Oi! Master Link!” The hylian turned his head towards the familiar voice at the other side of the square. Sure enough it was Bazz, waving his arms like a fool. _I'm waiting around anyways. Might as well see what that brat is up to._

_~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~_

“Prince Sidon acting weird?” Rivan repeated with mild confusion, while Bazz burst out in a fit of laughter. This was not at all amusing to Link, he was seriously concerned with Sidon's unusual behaviour.

“Oh master Link!” Bazz wheezed, tears in his eyes. “Our dear Prince would only ever act that way around y-” The brown zora swiftly elbowed him in the gut to stop him from speaking.

“Pardon him, as we both know. Bazz has no tact. No, this behaviour is not out of the ordinary, but it is something that you would have to ask the prince himself. It can be a rather sensitive matter.”

With a heavy sigh, Link let it go and with Sidon still having not returned, he settled on a different topic. [I see that you two have not changed. How is our brave warrior?]

Rivan smiled and Bazz, having quickly recovered from the attack, beat him to the punch. “Gaddison is a mother now! Can you believe it? That harder than steel woman got together with someone!”

That was surprising news indeed, Link felt he should give congratulations, but the last bit puzzled him. _Someone? They don't know who the father is?_

“Are you talking behind by back again?” All three of the men jumped at the sound of Gaddison's voice.

“Damn it! How is it that you always find a way to sneak up on us?” Bazz complained and turned around to glare at her.

“For Caption of the Royal Guard, you should be ashamed of your lack of perception.” The pink zora sighed and shook her head.

Link rolled his eyes as the two of them arguing back and forth over petty things. Though what she was carrying caught his interest, it looked like a woven basket of underwater plant life. Being at just the right height, he took a peek and was surprised to see it was full of water. There was something large and shiny resting at the bottom, half covered in plants. _An opal?_ Link reached in to confirm, but before he could even touch it, someone grabbed hold of him and yanked him back.

“Master Link!” Bazz hissed and glared down at the smaller man. “That is very rude! You should always ask before touching someone's egg! Even children know better.”

He gave a small glare back and pulled himself free of the black zora's hold. [Egg?]

“Easy there, Bazz.” Rivan spoke up gently and gave his friend a pat on the back. “Try to keep in mind that there is still much that he does not remember.”

“There was no harm done so everyone can calm down.” Gaddison smiled and then sat down with the basket resting in the cross of her legs. With both hands she lifted the white orb from its watery bed, perfectly round, about the size of a hydromelon and if the sun hit it just right, it shimmered in light pink. “Here, Master Link. You are welcome to touch.”

Stepping forward, Link carefully placed his gloved hand on the smooth surface. Flinching his hand away, he quickly stated, [It's soft!]

“It is, but rest assured the shell is still quite strong.” And as the curious hylian went back to exploring her egg, she decided to fill him in on some of the common knowledge. “It takes three to four months for an egg to develop. After the egg is lain, the shell is so soft that removing it from the water will cause it to break, but it becomes strong like this after a year.”

He was taken back. [A year? I know that zora age differently, but it takes almost a year and a half for a child to be born?]

“Two and a half years actually.” Rivan added in. “Though my daughter was late so it was almost three years.”

 _The difference between a birthday and a names day is starting to make much more sense now._ [So how much longer until your child is born?]

“About six months.” Gaddison smiled fondly as she caressed her thumbs alongside the egg.

[May I hold it?] Link requested after a moment, he had a hard time denying that he wasn't a _little_ excited by this all. She nodded her head in reply and carefully placed the delicate package in his hands. He could feel the shell give a little under its own weight and it was a tad heavier than expected. Then all of a sudden, he felt something move against his hands and it must have shown on his face, because Bazz was suddenly losing his mind.

“They moved, didn't they!? By Hylia! Why is it that everyone gets to feel them move except me!? That's so unfair! I want to experience it too!” The poor guy looked like he was going to dramatically burst into tears.

“Perhaps they simply hate you, because you're ridiculously loud all the time.” The young woman suggested with no emotion.

“That's got nothing to do with it and you know it! The prince is louder than I and he's even felt them kick!”

Link chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at Bazz, without signing he hoped the other would still catch on. And catch on he did as he did a one eighty from disappointed to irritated.

“Oh don't you even start, _fan-club-earring-boy_. We got enough members squealing over the prince, _they_ are not going to be another!”

He hated how the other two chuckled at him and his; without a doubt, reddening cheeks. Looking back down at the egg, feeling the tiny life wiggling and growing within. He wondered if it would be a girl and become a noble fighter like her mother. Overall, Link couldn't find the words to express the small feelings that were fluttering around in his chest.

Handing back the egg, Gaddison returned it to the water and wrapped some plants over top. “Honestly, I'm still quiet nervous about becoming a parent.”

[I'm sure you'll do just fine. You strong and have always been a fast learner.]

“Thank you, master Link. If you have faith in me, I'm certain I'll succeed.”

“You are the great Hero of Hyrule.” A deep voice rose up from a small distance, they were seeking confirmation, but spoke in a manner of disappointment.

The group all turned their gaze towards the slow approaching zora, his posture lax and arms crossed arrogance. Eyes narrowed and honed on the blond haired man, transfixed as though he was the only one present. But the darkness of violet brought no fear to the luminosity of blue in projecting a unprovoked sensation of a hunt.

Link had never seen a zora like this one before, a towering being made of silver and adorn with marks of war. Air of a conqueror wrapped around him like a suit of armour that was freshly painted in the blood from a slain enemy. To many, a presence like this would bring one an audience of admiration, of respect, of unwavering loyalty and sometimes of love or fear. But this illusion did not work on the hylian champion, very much like how his own countering aura would do nothing to stir the giant.

For what warrior would be frightened by a mirror, by their very reflection.

This man knew what he was just as much as Link knew what he was. The only difference between them was that Link had half the mind not to carelessly assault those around with such an overbearing and manipulating presence.

“If you’re the strongest that this land has to offer, then wouldn’t defeating you make me the most powerful being in the land?” The intruding zora said after a moment of waiting for someone else to reply. The way he spoke was confusing to the hylian, his words were slow and smooth, his tone carried little emotion and yet filled with hidden toxicity. Candidly threatening him while expressing harmless disinterest, as though no one would dare challenge his motives like they were facing a curious child.

“Watch your next words. _**Sado.**_ ” Bazz didn't hesitate to spit back, taking a heavy step forward, but did not move to hide Link in anyway. The small warrior didn't know why he was even surprised to see that the aura had no effect on the young captain. “For if I ever hear you disrespecting Link or any of Hyrule's heroes for that matter, I'll deal with you personally.”

“Link?” Sado's gaze hadn't even broke away to look at the black zora. Faking knowledge and deciding to play at a little ignorance. A small twisted smile grew as he crouched to be more closer in eye level. “Your name is _Link?_ ”

To which the other nodded, calm and collect. _Well, it would seem as though the little sharp-ear has thick skin. Let's see how much it will take before he snaps._ “Terribly sorry to hear that, were your parents tinkerers? Or perhaps seers to know that you would become a part of a great prophecy?”

While Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivan grew visibly agitated, Link was swift in speaking before _one of them_ did something brash. [I do not know, though I believe that to be unlikely in either case.]

“Yeah, so.” The black clicked his tongue and showing a bit of a sharp snarl. “It goes without say that one or both his parents would have been a skilled fighter.”

“Skilled or not. I find it quite rude of you, little one, to speak in code to your follower and ignore me. Are you so full of pride that I am unworthy to be spoken to?” Said the silver in distaste. “Even my quiet _captain_ graces me with small talk. Are you that disrespectful and judgmental? Is it my appearance or the opinion _that one_ there?”

“ _You ignorant-!”_ Bazz snapped, but promptly ceased when the hylian held up his hand.

Breaking eye contact with Sado, he turned slightly towards Rivan, knowing that he would pick up quickly.  
  
“...I apologize.” Rivan began, glancing to the taller zora, a sign that this was directed at him. “I have grown use to those closest to me understanding the language of hands that I have forgotten that most still do not know it. I mean no disrespect, but I am unable to speak. If it pleases you and someone is willing to translate, we may converse this way.”

The foreigner was silent for a moment, whatever his thoughts may be, it eventually brought him to express a small form of confusion. “You... are unable to speak at all?”

“No, not words at least. At best I can make brief sounds or shout.”

“How were you able to communicate without assistance on a normal bases?”

“Outside of work and friends, I have a means of writing on hand.”

Sado is once again silent and this time absentmindedly begins to pick at his black claws. Hums a little bit as he looks Link up and down, checking him over for something. Then suddenly, like a trap springing, “So you're lame then.” the man's blunt words set Bazz on a downhill rampage.

“ **Bastard!!** How dare you!”

But his outrage was easily ignored by them all. Even though Sado could tell that the other two zora were holding themselves back, he was having a very hard time reading the hylian. _So far not to bad... for a sharp-ear._ “I bet I could beat you in a fight.”

“Impossible! He'd kick your ass before you could say zora!” Bazz defended in full confidence.

Rivan then piped up; though not before punched his friend in the shoulder even if it was all in vain to knock some sense back into him, resuming translation on the hero's behalf. “I politely decline the offered challenge at this time.”

“Still playing humble? Come now, all us warriors are itching for a good fight with new opponents. Even this little one here without a brain knows that.” _What is it going to take, what is it that triggers that bloodlust? I know you have it, you wouldn't have returned my challenging aura if you didn't._

“I've already had my fill of fighting today and I have duties to return to. Perhaps another time.”

Sado opened his mouth to try and press on with a fight, but Bazz beat him to it. “Link doesn't have to take your petty challenge, unless you think that you could have stood a chance at fighting Calamity Ganon. Take a fucking hint and piss off, you snake!”

A thin creepy grin stretched across his face and practically purred with amusement. _That's it. Thanks for the tip, little one._ “Ganon, eh? The beast of destruction? _Heh_.” Then just like that, his expression fell to dull interest as he stood up. “After meeting you, little one, I have serious doubts that it was really that dangerous. Old tales must have made fools of everyone, turning them into cowards. Leaving their faith in a lowly sharp-ear that was fortunate to have memory loss or too stupid to know otherwise... Hmm, well I guess stupidity is far better than cowardice.”

_Show it to me. Come on! Come on!_

“You apparently had been defeated a hundred years ago and were asleep for most of it. If this creature didn’t change, how is it now that you could slay it? It couldn’t have been with true strength. Muscle grows weak with disuse and yours was unused for more than your own species lifetime. Or perhaps, who you think you are died and you aren't really you, but someone or something else?”

[He can say what he wants about me, don't let it get to you. He wasn't here, he doesn't know our hardships.] Link signed, remaining calm on the surface regardless of how some of his words snagged on the stitching of old wounds and fears. But he could take this nonsense, bitter words, steadfast hatred, accused failure--

“ _How weak and pathetic the champions must have been.”_

Link's world intently ground down to a halt, everything seemed to have stopped except for the two of them. Trapped in some accursed plain of existence.

“ _Four warriors of superior species fall. And_ _ **this**_ _pathetic mute was the one to be victorious?”_

Sound in his ears humming into higher frequencies, till it's all but a faint pitched squeal. All but Sado's words, which thundered in his head.

“ _Honestly, I’ve lost all what little respect I had for those warriors. Especially the one they call Mipha, she’s a mockery to her people and a stain on their already shameful history. They’re more better off than dead. She's better off for-”_

Then in a snap, the world around him came back to life, his body was on fire and wound tight like a coil. He didn't even have to think about letting go, no, this deep seeded emotion sprung forth on its own. Link lunged to his left and propelled himself off the railing to reach Sado's towering height, making him eat his own teeth. The force of the blow sent the silver zora stumbling back towards the shallow pools that surrounded Mipha's memorial.

Though it did not end there, no, not quite yet. While he was still in a small state of surprise and spitting out loose teeth with globs of blood, the small warrior charged forward. Dropping to his side and sliding swiftly without resistance between his target's legs, Link then grasped hold of the zora's overly long head fin. In one clean motion, he used the end of Sado's head fin to right himself a short distance behind and sending the other teetering. That is when Link yanked with all his might, sending Sado hurtling backwards to the marble floor with a loud _thwack_.

Rolling over and beginning to right himself, Sado chuckled. “Heh, heh, that kind of tickled. I knew that y-” Cut off from a roundhouse kick to the left side of his jaw, he didn't even get a moment to spit the fresh swell of blood before he right side of his jaw was assaulted with harsh jab of Link's knee. But the small one was right to jump clear from reach the second after, as his opponent lashed out with his claws.

“Well, well, _well_... I suppose you are not as stupid as I thought.” Sado grinned, quite a few teeth clearly missing and standing up as he wiped his thumb across his blood covered chin. “I have met so very few that can read my intent so well. Surely...”

He trailed off when his eyes locked once more with the hylian. Watching this small man pose to strike, eyes burning in silent, burning fury, his very presence declaring a warning of raw strength and unwavering will. With the stories he had heard and the powerful air about him, Sado believe that he had been the same. A battle crazed, bloodthirsty savage. But something was different. What was different?

 _Only one way to find out~._ He thought to himself with glee and then went on the offensive, tugging Link violently towards him by his very own head fin that the other just didn't seem to want to let go of. The fight resumed the sudden exchange of blows and a crowd had begun to quickly gather.

“Kick his ass! Make him regret ever spouting such treacherous words against Princess Mipha!”

“Is that the best you got!?”

“Scum! And after all we've done to make your people feel welcome!”

“Gotten a little too comfortable with your title there, Sado? Don't let the sharp-ear get the best of you now!”

The people of the Domain came in support of Link and to join in defending their saint's honour, urging the hero on to punish the other more. The few that were of the silver folk had merely come to spectate the fight, cheering and mocking either party for form or tact. They even openly began to declare bets; much to the other zoras further outrage, on whom would win or how long the _poor creature_ would last.

“Tell me, little one.” Sado began after another one of his blows was just barely blocked in time. “Do you want to kill me? Do you want to see my bloody corpse laying at her stone feet as an offering?”

Link replied with a firm shake of his head and then delivered a powerful blow of his fist to the man's gills. This forced the first pained cry that either of them had made and it brought the towering man to his knees. Before he had even the slightest chance to recover, Link tackled him down into the shallow pool of water, swiftly straddling his chest and then began give Sado's face a whirlwind of punches.

A blunt assault on his face was something he could easily handle, even turn the tides from such a wild attack. But something shocked him, so unbelievable, so unpredictable it made him drop his guard. _N-no way! He can't--!!_

“Stop this at once!” Sidon's voice boomed across the platform and Link stilled in that instant, glaring eyes remaining locked on his target and his fist hanging ready for another jab. The zora prince skipped the stairs and leapt from the balcony to the main square. “What is the meaning of this.” He did not ask, he demanded.

The blond got off of the silver man, turned to Sidon and gave a low bow. He remained that way until the last of the crowd's murmurs died out, then righted himself to face the tall man. [I acted on impulse, while it might not have been right, I do not take it back. I only hope that you can forgive me for not dealing with this more properly.]

Sidon had to swallow a small lump in his throat, for seeing Link bow to him... It was so wrong. It was greatly upsetting, it made his stomach twist in horrible ways and left a foul taste in his mouth as he spoke. “I do not believe that it was something to take lightly if you were driven on raw emotion alone. What was it that was said or done to force you to act this way?”

Link hesitated for a moment. [I do not wish to say.]

“And why is that?”

[Because it would hurt you.]

This startled Sidon, what could have possibly happened? “It would hurt me?”

“ _Oh,_ how sickeningly sweet of you.” Sado's voice was soft with glee, swaying a little as he stood, the blows to the head had left him feeling off balance. “After all that, you; rather than rat me out, would rather swallow your pride to spare the Prince the displeasure? _Heh haha ha!_ What a marvellous specimen you are! A true and rare breed of hope and righteousness-”

“Sado.” A calm voice called out, silencing him. A horrible chill run up his spine as his whole body froze. Yanun slowly walked through the gathering of people and stopped a few steps behind the one in question. “You are being questioned by Prince Sidon and as one of my fellow people, I expect you to behave accordingly. Be where you should, _on your knees._ ”

And as she said it, like a magnet, Sado dropped to his knees. Link noticed an odd, quick expression pass over his face, a mix of fear and anger? But Sado dare not look back at his leader, keeping his eyes forward towards Sidon.

“Much better. Now you do recall what was asked of you, do you not?” Her voice was stern with a threatening edge to it.

“While the little one was the first to draw a punch, I was the one to start the fight. I challenged him, but I refused to take no for an answer. So I insulted him and the champions of Hyrule to force him to attack me.”

“Have you no honour!?” Sidon barked, rage swiftly coming to a boil in his veins. “I am most certain that in your time here you have learned of what our great saviours went through to see to the peace that we have today! I thought you held more respect than that, shame on you Sado! I expected more from noble guard.”

“I too am disappointed. I expected better from my personal guard.” Yanun agreed and added. “If I may, Prince Sidon. I would like to personally see to it that an example will be made of him. If you deem the punishment unworthy, you may do as you wish with him.”

Still seething in anger from the thought of this man insulting the champions, his dear sister and worst of all _Link_. He made a hasty judgment that he would later regret. “Very well, Princess Yanun.”

The smaller zora calmly lifted her right hand, her ring and pinky finger curled to her palm. Other than Sado, the sliver zora spectating cringed at what they all knew was about to happen. _“Sado...”_ The moment after she spoke his name, her personal guard began gasping for breath and trying to scream at the same time.

“By our law,” His muscles visibly spasmed throughout his body, like they had become worms and all as he slowly bent backwards to bear his chest to the sky. With arms spread wide like he was being pulled apart.

“and the will of Prima,” An audible snap rang out, yet the shell-shocked audience made no sound as they just publicly witnessed one of Sado's ribs break from an unseen force.

“I here by remind you of the weight of disrespecting those whom proved their strength in death.” Another broke, all watching it sink into his torso like parasite burrowing under his skin. Sado cried out from pain and struggled even harder to breathe, like he was drowning.

It was a sight that could not be unseen. Somehow, someway, Yanun had brought impossible suffering to a man that should have been far superior in strength. Tortured, twisted and broke bones, all by a simple lift of her hand. Link would only ever admit to himself that in the moment that she took her eyes off Sado to meet his gaze, a small sliver of fear washed over him that he had not felt since Ganon. She wielded a dangerous and frightening power that, without a doubt in Link's mind, she could use to kill with ease.

“That's enough!” Link flinched, breaking eye contact, as Sidon managed to recover from the shock to put an end to this nightmarish display. And like that Yanun dropped her hand, leaving Sado's body to go limp and collapse. He lay there panting as his body trembled from exhaustion and pain. Calmer, but still shaken, the prince continued. “That-- That is quite enough, Princess Yanun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them! (Without spoiling anything big that is :P)
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or grammar errors~! :3
> 
> AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE LEFT COMMENTS AND STUCK WITH ME AND MY LACK OF POSTING, I LOVE YOU ALL <3


End file.
